Was wäre wenn
by Reonar
Summary: Was wäre wenn Sirius herausfinden würde, das Peter ein Todesser ist, bevor er James und Lilys Geheimniswahrer wurde ?
1. Was wäre wenn 01

**Was wäre wenn ... ?**

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Pairings :** Sirius x Remus, Narzissa x Severus (nach der Scheidung von Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy), Lily x James.

**Neue Charakter (Originale Charakter) :** Phane (der Sohn von Sirius und einer unbekannten Hexe), Lancelot (Der Sohn von Remus und einer Schulkameradin)

**Thema :** Was wäre wenn Sirius herausfinden würde, das Peter ein Todesser ist, bevor er James und Lilys Geheimniswahrer wurde ?

**Was wäre wenn ... ?**

** Phanes Geburt **

Lily saß neben James und streichelte sich über den gewölbten Bauch, während Sirius unruhig auf und ab lief und immer wieder gegen die Wand trat. „Warum geht das nicht schneller ?"

James lächelte. „Nur ruhig ... wird schon werden ... !" Er bemühte sich, doppelt für Sirius da zu sein, weil Remus nicht gekommen war.

Sirius jammerte und setzte sich neben James, hibbelte aber immer noch herum. „Wo ist Remus ... warum kommt er nicht ?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.. Ich habe eben noch mal versucht, ihn anzurufen, aber nichts ... !" Dass beim ersten Telefonat die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde, erwähnte er nicht.

Sirius kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Das seine Teilzeit Freundin nun schwanger geworden war, nagte an ihm, und das er sie heiraten musste. Er liebte sie nicht wirklich, freute sich aber auf das Kind.

James lächelte schief. „Soll ich noch mal versuchen, ihn anzurufen?"

Sirius nickte und stand auf, lief wieder unruhig auf und ab,

James ging um die Ecke, versuchte es, aber wieder nahm niemand ab. Verdammt.. Ich weiß doch, dass er da ist... Oder zumindest anfangs noch da war.. Er könnte schon längst hier sein.. 

Sirius blickte auf, als eine Schwester kam und ihm bedeutete ihr zu folgen. Zehn Minuten später kam er mit freudestrahlenden Augen und einem Bündel in den Armen wieder nach draußen. „Sieh ihn dir an Prongs !"

James lächelte, beugte sich über das Baby. „Wie süß... Ich bin stolz auf dich." Er lächelte Sirius an.

Sirius strahlte über ganze Gesicht und blickte liebevoll seinen Sohn an. Lily stand auf und sah sich den kleinen an. „Er sieht genauso frech aus wie sein Vater !" Sirius gab Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange und strahlte weiter.

James knuffte ihn leicht. „Darauf trinken wir heute einen!"

Sirius nickte und verlor sich im Anblick seines Sohnes. „Phane Sirius Black !" ,wisperte er dann. Lily warf James einen liebevollen Blick zu.

James ging zu Lily, küsste sie und strich ihr über den Bauch. „Bald haben wir auch unseren kleinen Stammhalter..."

Lily lachte leise. „Ja, das werden wir ! Und er wird genauso ein freches und verschmitztes lächeln wie du haben !" Sirius wurde von der Schwester zurück geholt, damit der kleine versorgt werden kann.

James nickte, küsste sie noch mal. Trotzdem machte er sich Sorgen wegen Remus. Er erzählte ihr schnell und leise, dass er zuhause gewesen war, stoppte aber, als Sirius wieder um die Ecke kam. Er sollte das nicht hören.

Sirius blickte James fragend an. Lily wusste das Sirius einen sechsten Sinn für James hatte und merkte das was nicht stimmte. „Alles in Ordnung ?"

„Natürlich. Wir überlegten gerade nur, wo wir heute Abend feiern sollen."

„Klar, da wo wir immer feiern ! Was ist los Prongs ?"

„Nichts ist los." James lächelte. „Und nun kümmere dich lieber um deine zukünftige Frau.."

„Prongs wie lange kennen wir beide uns nun schon ? Seid unserer Geburt ! Du weißt ganz genau, das ich es aus dir heraus quetsche, also ... erzählst du es mir gleich oder nicht ?"

„Nein ! Und nun geh zu deiner Familie..." James griff nach Lilys Hand.

Sirius brummelte etwas und dreht sich um. „Ich habe keine Familie ! Ich habe einen Sohn ! Mehr aber auch nicht !" Damit ging er zurück. Lily nahm James Hand und seufzte. „Er liebt sie nicht !"

James seufzte. „Das befürchte ich auch schon eine Weile... Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich Siri erklären kann, dass Remus wohl einfach nicht kommen wollte..."

Lily küsste James. „Di beiden haben sich seid Sirius diese Frau heiraten muss irgendwie in der wolle !"

„Ja, die Distanz wird größer... Remus hat immer weniger Zeit, ist dir das auch aufgefallen? Manchmal vergisst er Termine einfach."

„Hm ... vielleicht Aufträge von Dumbledor ?"

„Kann gut sein... Als ich ihn neulich kurz besucht hab, hat er mich nicht schnell genug wieder loswerden können... Und er hat seine Bibliothek ausgebaut..."

„Wirklich ? Na ja, er wird es sicher bald erzählen !" Sie gab James noch einen Kuss.

Der griff nach ihrer Hand, lächelte. „Wollen wir noch mal nach Hause?"

Lily nickte. „Ja, dein Sohnematz ist ganz schön aktiv !"

„Dann leg dich noch eine Weile hin... Ich sag Sirius Bescheid, dass wir fahren."

„okay Liebling !" Lily setzte sich noch mal hin und strich sanft über ihren Bauch. Sirius saß im Zimmer seiner zukünftigen und beobachtete die Schwester, wie sie Phane versorgte.

James legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir fahren noch mal. Wann treffen wir uns heute Abend und bei wem?"

„Bei euch um acht !" Sirius lächelte sanft.

„Okay. Dann bis später." James umarmte ihn, ging dann wieder raus zu Lily.

Lily blickte lächelnd auf und erhob sich dann.

James hakte sich bei ihr ein...

**Am gleichen Abend**

** Die Babyparty zu Phanes Geburt **

James seufzte, als er auf die Uhr sah. Es war fünf vor acht und Remus war immer noch nicht zu erreichen gewesen. „Er hat wohl keine Lust", meinte er zu Lily, die im Sessel saß. „Vielleicht ist er selbst ausgegangen... Wer weiß das schon noch?"

Lily strich James über die Hand. „vielleicht fühlt er sich auch nicht besonders wohl oder so ?"

Sirius klopfte an der Tür von James und Lily,

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist.. Und wenn ich mit ihm reden will, blockt er ab..." James seufzte. „Ich mach auf." Er öffnete und nahm Sirius in den Arm. „Hi.."

„Hey Prongs !" Sirius kam mit einem Strauß Blumen für Lily herein, die ihn dankend annahm und in eine Blumenvase stellte. „Peter und Remus schon da ?"

„Peter kommt gleich.. Remus.. hab ich nicht erreicht..." James seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wo er sich rumtreibt.."

Sirius sah enttäuscht aus und zog ne Schnute. „Oh !" Er seufzte und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. „Übrigens werde ich die Hochzeit solange verzögern wie ich kann ! Diese Zimtzicke ! Ich will wissen, wie sie es geschafft hat, mich rum zu bekommen !2

James lächelte schief. „Überredungskraft?" Es klingelte an der Tür und James ließ Peter rein.

„Klar ! Einen Liebestrank schon eher ! Oder einen Drogencocktail !"

James seufzte. „Und wenn du sie fragst, ob sie die Hochzeit abbläst?" Er glaubte nicht, dass es da eine Chance gab, aber eine Möglichkeit wäre es.

„Wortwörtlich ? Nur über ihre Leiche ! Und als Auror macht sich das schlecht in der Akte ! Dieses blöde Weib war nur hinter dem Geld her !2

James umarmte ihn. „Shit.."

„Aber so leicht ist ein Black nicht klein zu kriegen ! Sie wird ganz schön am Ehevertrag zu knabbern haben !2

James griff nach Lilys Hand. „Ich bin froh, dass wir keine solchen Probleme haben.."

Lily küsste seine Hand und nickte. „Wenn's gar nicht anders geht, adoptieren wir dich und du nimmst unseren Namen an !" Sirius lachte und nickte.

Peter grinste. „Aber es ist auch neu, dass Remus Damenbesuch uns vorzieht, oder? Ich bin eben bei ihm vorbeigegangen und wies schien, war er nicht allein..."

Sirius hob eine Braue. „Seid wann hat Moony Interesse an Frauen ? Warum weiß ich nichts davon ?"

„Also genaueres weiß ich auch nicht.. Er hat mich sofort wieder rausgeschmissen...", meinte Peter, bekam leichte Angst vor Sirius' Blick.

Sirius zog ne Schnute. „Was hat dieses Weib so interessantes, das er nicht zur Geburt von meinem Filius kommen konnte ?"

„Keine Ahnung.. Sirius beruhige dich.. Wenn er uns so wenig Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lässt, ist er's nicht wert...", versuchte Peter zu beschwichtigen.

Lily hob nun ihrerseits eine Braue und Sirius regte sich nun erst recht auf. „Was heißt er ist es nicht wert ? Er ist Moony ... schon vergessen ? Unser jeden-Monat-in-der-heulenden-Hütte-Moony ! Unser wir-brechen-das-Gesetz-für-Animagi-Moony !"

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war sauer auf Remus und ihm war es nur recht, wenn die anderen es ebenfalls waren. Und dass er einen Stachel mit dieser Bemerkung gelegt hatte, merkte er.

Sirius kochte und hatte nicht wirklich mehr Lust auf Feiern, aber er schluckte seinen Ärger runter, als Lily die Babyfotos entdeckt hatte und sie sich mit James nun lächelnd ansah.

Ihr Mann lachte leise. „Schau mal... Hoffentlich wird unsers auch in etwa die Größe..."

Lily stöhnte. „Bloß nicht ! Denk dran, ich muss das auch irgendwie rauspressen !"

James kicherte. „Du schaffst das schon, Schatz.. Bist doch eine starke Frau.."

Lily zog ne Schnute und gab James einen klaps auf den Hintern.

„Das nächste Kind bekommst du !"

„Wenn's gehen würde, würde ich das sogar machen..." James grinste, küsste sie.

„Ich werde die Bibliothek mal durchsuchen, ich find schon was !" ,erwiderte sie und grinste.

James kicherte, sah dann zu Sirius rüber. Ging es ihm wirklich gut?

Sirius schmökerte im Tagespropheten und achtete nicht besonders auf sie. „Können wir dann gehen ?"

„Ja, können wir." James stand auf, half Lily in die Jacke.

Lily zog die Jacke an und hackte sich bei James ein. „Na dann los !"

Sirius nickte und zog seinen Umhang über.

Als sie eine Viertelstunde in ihrer Stammkneipe waren, ging die Tür auf und ein irgendwie dünner gewordener Remus trat ein, setzte sich zu ihnen, als wäre nichts gewesen. „Glückwunsch", meinte er zu Sirius, wandte sich dann aber gleich an den Kellner, ohne auf Antwort zu warten.

Sirius hob eine Braue und wusste nicht ob er Remus zuerst vermöbeln oder gleich so ins Hospital bringen sollte. „Danke !2 ,meinte er nur mies gelaunt.

James versuchte, die Stimmung wieder aufzuheitern, indem er erzählte, aber ganz wollte es ihm nicht gelingen. Zumal Remus mehr trank, als es für ihn gut war.

Sirius seufzte. „Leute ich dachte eigentlich eine Geburt ist ein Grund zum Feiern, selbst wenn die Mutter ein Unglück ist ! Aber die Stimmung hier ist echt zum Mäusemelken !"

James nickte leicht. „Dann schlag was vor, was man machen könnte." Remus leerte gerade wieder ein Glas, schien nicht wirklich zugehört zu haben.

„Remus ins Bett bringen und ihn nicht mehr an den Alkschrank lassen !"

Remus sah Sirius durchdringend an. „Da besteht kein Grund zu..."

„Gut, dann erzähl mir, seid wann du Alkohol trinkst !"

„Schon länger öfter mal... Wieso?" Er fuhr sich durchs Haar, war für die Menge noch erstaunlich nüchtern-

„Weil du dich sonst mit Händen und Füssen gewehrt hattest !"

Der Werwolf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auch ich werd langsam erwachsen..." James seufzte.

„Und wann hast du beschlossen das ohne uns zu machen ?"

„Jeder von uns lebt doch sein eigenes Leben, oder nicht?" Remus sah ihn sauer an, trank noch einen Schluck. „Ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich mich zu rechtfertigen hätte."

Sirius seufzte und packte die Bilder wieder weg, die er eigentlich Remus hingelegt hatte. „Vergiss es ! Ich werd mich nicht mehr einmischen ! Entschuldige das ich dachte wir wären ein Teil von deinem Leben, so wie du ein teil von unserem !" Er stand auf und legte Geld auf den Tisch. „Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigt ! Ich werde die Hochzeit vorbereiten gehen !"

Remus fing an zu lachen, als Sirius rausgegangen war, betrank sich noch mehr. Aber sein Gesicht blieb nach dem ersten Schluck eine tot ernste Maske, die nichts durchdringen konnte.

Lily sah ihn besorgt an und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Moony ?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut.." James seufzte. „Ich werd mal hinterher und schauen, ob ich's grade biegen kann..." Peter stand auch auf. „Entschuldigt, aber es ist schon spät..."

Lily nickte und drückte James Hand, verabschiedete dann Peter mit einem nicken. Als die beiden auch weg waren blickte sie Remus fragend an. „Was ist los ... hm ?"

Remus seufzte. „Was soll schon groß sein... Mein Leben geht grad den Bach runter, aber sonst..." Er drückte Lily freundschaftlich. „Aber das bleibt unter uns, ja?"

Sirius war den Weg zurück zu James und Lilys Haus gegangen und ist dabei an Remus Haus vorbeigekommen. Er klemmte ein Bild von seinem Sohn in den Rahmen.

Lily blickte Remus nun erst recht fragend an. „Ich behalte es für mich ! Wenn du also reden willst !"

„Okay... Irgendwie... muss es glaub ich doch mal raus..." Er seufzte schwer und trank noch einen Schluck. „Ich war.. vollkommen fertig.. Und hab mich dazu hinreißen lassen, mit einer Bekannten von mir ins Bett zu steigen... Der Termin für die Geburt soll in 5 Wochen sein..." Er schluckte schwer, man hörte ihm auch an, dass er einen Kloß im Hals hatte.

Lily hob eine Braue und zog Remus zu sich und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Aber eine Geburt ist doch was schönes !"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will dieses Kind nicht... Ich will sie nicht... Immerhin ist klar, dass wir niemals heiraten werden, das ist wenigstens aufrichtig.." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, seufzte schwer.

Lily seufzte. „Oh Remus, das ist doch aber kein Grund sich von den anderen abzukapseln !"

„Ich will nicht, dass sie das wissen.. Wenn das Kind da ist, ist's immer noch früh genug.. Irgendwann.." Er seufzte wieder. „Ich bin froh, dass ich wenigstens einen Job gekriegt hab... Ich arbeite Tag und Nacht, wenn ich Pause hab, lese ich... Ich sehe Meg ab und zu und wir sprechen dann darüber, wie es weitergeht, aber selbst das ist schon zuviel sozialer Kontakt..."

Lily hob eine Braue. „Wie meinst du das ?"

„Ich will keinen sehn..." Remus sah sie von der Seite an, seine Augen schwammen leicht. „Verstehst du das nicht?"

„Nein, weil ich nicht weiß, warum du niemanden sehen willst !" Sie legte einen Arm um ihn.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann's auch nicht erklären..." Das würde niemand verstehen.. 

„Versuche es bitte ! Dann kann ich dafür sorgen, das du deine Ruhe hast !2

„Geht nicht.. Ich will eben keinen sehn... Dich vielleicht noch, aber den Rest nicht.."

Lily seufzte leise und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Komm, lass uns zahlen und einen kleinen Spaziergang machen !"

Remus nickte, zahlte seine Rechnung und wickelte sich wieder in seinen Mantel, der ihm mittlerweile schon zu groß schien. Er hatte wirklich abgenommen.

Lily hackte sich bei ihm ein und lief mit ihm zusammen langsam zurück.

Remus sprach nicht mehr viel, er wollte mit seinen Gedanken allein sein. Es war eigentlich schon zuviel, dass Lily wusste, dass er Vater wurde.

Als sie Remus haus erreicht hatten, blieb Lily stehen und blickte Remus an. „Wenn du wieder jemanden zum reden brauchst, weißt du ja, wo du mich finden kannst ! Ich werde es auch für mich behalten und dafür sorgen, das sie dich in Frieden lassen !"

„Danke.." Remus umarmte sie fest. „Bist du sicher, dass ich dich nicht noch zu dir bringen soll?"

„nein, ist ja nicht mehr weit !" sie lächelte. „Und so wie ich James und Sirius kenne würden sie dich nur wieder ins gebet nehmen !"

Remus nickte leicht. „Noch mal danke.." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, ging dann zu seiner Tür. Als er das Foto entdeckte, wurde sein Blick traurig. Wie süß.. Er nahm es mit rein und verbrachte den Rest des Abends allein.

Lily kam langsam zurück zum Haus. Sie ging hinein und blickte sich nach James um.

Der saß mit Sirius im Wohnzimmer. Als er die Tür hörte, kam er ihr entgegen, umarmte sie. „Hey... Wieso hast du nicht auf mich gewartet? Wollten die anderen auch weg?"

Lily nickte. „Peter ist gleich nach dir gegangen und ich hab Remus noch nach Hause gerbacht !" Sie blickte Sirius und James an. „Ich will das ihr beide ihn in Ruhe lasst ! Er braucht zeit für sich, ist ziemlich gestresst und muss sich erst mal erholen ! Also, lasst ihn in ruhe !"

James seufzte. „Ich frag mich immer noch, wieso er das nicht mit uns klären kann..."

„Weil er noch nicht soweit ist ! Er wird zu euch kommen, wenn er es ist !2

James seufzte. „Na toll ! Also wie ich Moony kenne niemals.."

Sirius grummelte und zuckte dann die Achseln. „Wenn er nicht will ! Zwingen können wir ihn ja nicht !"

„Das wohl nicht..." James seufzte, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich muss los ! Das Zimmer für den kleinen noch fertig machen !"

„Okay.. Komm gut nach Hause!" James umarmte ihn, brachte ihn noch an die Tür.

„Danke Prongs ! Wir sehen uns !" Sirius winkte Lily noch zu und verschwand dann.


	2. Was wäre wenn 02

** Einen Monat Später - Lancelots Geburt**

** Im Krankenhaus – morgens **

Lily hatte James eine Nachricht hinterlassen, das sie Remus besuchen würde und er sich keine sorgen machen brauche, wenn er von Sirius wiederkäme. Sie betrat das Krankenhaus und suchte nach Remus. James sollte Sirius besuchen, weil dieser seid zwei Wochen mit niemanden Kontakt hatte und auch nicht auf der arbeit erschienen war.

Remus saß auf einer Bank und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Er war fix und fertig.

Lily ließ sich neben ihm nieder und legte Remus eine Hand auf den Arm. „Hey ... wie geht es dir ?"

„Beschissen ist untertrieben?" Er sah sie ziemlich hilflos an, lehnte sich aber an sie. „Ich will dieses Baby nicht", murmelte er.

„Und sie, will sie es ?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... Ich denke, dass wir uns beide damit abfinden müssen... Vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so schlimm, Vater zu sein.. Immerhin muss ich mich nicht daran gewöhnen, Ehemann zu sein, weil ich nicht heiraten werde..."

Lily strich Remus sanft durch die Haare. „Wie werdet ihr es anstellen ? Werdet ihr zusammen ziehen ?"

„Nein ! Aber wir werden uns die Erziehung teilen. So dass keiner überbelastet ist. Sie weiß schließlich auch, dass ich sie nicht liebe... Und sie liebt mich genauso wenig..."

Lily nickte. „Wo wird das Baby leben ?"

„Wir wissen es noch nicht.. Bei ihr hauptsächlich.. Aber auch bei mir des öfteren..." Remus lächelte schief. „Es hat sich schon längst alles geändert..:"

Lily legte ihre Hand wieder auf Remus arm. „Wir werden dir helfen Remus !"

„Danke..." Der Werwolf lächelte schief. „Aber ich glaube manchmal, mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen..."

„Damit bist du nicht der einzigste ! Ich fühle mich manchmal auch so !"

„Ja? Inwiefern?" Er sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Oh, wenn James und ich uns streiten, was selten vorkommt, aber mit jedem streit liebe ich ihn mehr als vorher !"

Remus strich ihr übers Haar. „Ja. Mit dem Unterschied, dass du Lieben darfst..." In dem Moment kam die Schwester raus, rief ihn hinein wegen seines Kindes.

„Dir verbietet es auch niemand !" ,wisperte sie zurück und nickte. „Geh und bestaune dein Kind !"

Remus kam ein paar Minuten später lächelnd raus, auch wenn er immer noch ziemlich daneben aussah. „Er ist total süß... Auch, wenn ich mich noch an ihn gewöhnen muss..." Er sprach das Thema Liebe nicht mehr an.

„Glaub mir ... er sich auch an dich !" sie zwinkerte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die wange. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch !"

„Danke.." Remus umarmte Lily fest. „Ich hab n Foto gemacht.. Willst du mal schaun?" Das Baby hatte leichten roten Haarflaum und wirkte rosig und zerknittert-

„Ja, der ist wirklich süß !" Sie lächelte. „Genauso zerknautscht wie Sirius Junior ausgesehen hatte !"

Remus wirkte mit einem Mal wieder traurig, nickte nur. „Trotzdem, ich möchte nicht, dass jemand ausser dir von ihm weiß..."

„Ist okay ! Aber lange solltest du es nicht nur für dich behalten !"

„Mal sehen ..." Remus seufzte schwer, drückte sie noch mal an sich. „Trotzdem danke, dass du für mich da bist..."

„Schon gut ! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag bescheid !"

** Zur gleichen Zeit **

** Bei Sirius zuhause **

James klingelte bei Sirius. „Ich bin's ! Mach bitte auf !"

Als antwort war nur das Geschrei des Säuglings zu hören und ein lautes klirren.

Potter seufzte, entsicherte die Tür und trat ein. „Sirius?"

Die Wohnung war ein kleines Schlachtfeld und Sirius lief den Säugling im Arm im Kinderzimmer auf und ab, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und reagierte nicht.

James trat näher zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich übernehme... Leg dich hin..." Wo ist denn deine Zukünftige?"

Sirius zuckte zusammen und drückte den kleinen dichter an sich und starrte James eine weile an und schien eine weile zu brauchen, um ihn zu erkennen. „Prongs ?" ,wisperte er leise. „Sie ist tot !"

Was?" James sah ihn verständnislos an, flüsterte dann „Scheiße.." Er nahm Sirius in den Arm. „Ich koch dir nen Tee... Mit Schuss! Dann legst du dich hin und schläfst. Ich sag Lily Bescheid, dass ich hier bin, dann kommt sie bestimmt auch."

„Aber ... der kleine ... er braucht mich doch !" Sirius blickte James an und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen ihn.

„Er braucht einen ausgeruhten Vater. Und ich kümmere mich gut um ihn, mach dir keine Sorgen!" James strich ihm über den Nacken.

Sirius nickte und gab James den Säugling und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. „Ich ... wollte bescheid sagen, aber er ist krank und ich hab es vergessen !"

James nickte leicht. „Schon gut... Ich kümmere mich drum..." Er kochte den Tee und rief Lily an, die jedoch noch nicht wieder da war.

Sirius nickte und legte sich auf die ausgeklappte Couch, die er zum bett umfunktioniert hatte und seufzte leise.

James ging wieder zu Sirius, brachte ihm den Tee. „Hier bitte..:"

Sirius blickte ihn mit fiebrigen Augen an, den auch ihn hatte es erwischt, da er selber als Kind diese Krankheit nicht bekommen hatte, hatte er sie nun erst recht durch seinen Sohn bekommen. „Danke !"

James sah ihn kritisch an. „Hast du es etwa auch? Ich hol nen Arzt..."

Sirius stöhnte leise. „Ich war mit dem kleinen beim Kinderarzt !"

„Was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Der kleine braucht den Trank da drüben ! Ich hab ihn ihm gegeben, aber er weint trotzdem immer und ich kann ihn nicht beruhigen !" Sirius klang überfordert und verzweifelt.

„Hm, hat er schon was gegessen? Und geschlafen?"

„Ich hab versucht ihn zu füttern aber er will nicht und zum schlafen hab ich ihn auch nicht bringen können ! Ich hab mich sogar mit ihm zusammen hingelegt, ihn gebadet, gewickelt alles !"

„Was hat er denn genau?" James war auch langsam ratlos.

„Magophie !"

„Dann tut ihm ja selbst das Atmen weh... Soll ich ihm Beruhigungstee kochen?" James fühlte Sirius' Stirn. „Also entschuldige, aber.. Du siehst auch nicht besser aus..."

„Ich hab mich angesteckt ! Ich hatte es doch als Kind nicht und bin daher für die Mutation anfälliger !" ,nuschelte er. „Mir tut auch alles weh, ist schlimmer als der Schmerz, als wir anfingen Animagi zu werden !" Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Keinen Beruhigungstee, eher einen mit Schmerzmittel !"

„Nimmst du ihn dann noch mal kurz? Dann koch ich gleich ne extragroße Portion.. Und versuche, Lily noch mal zu erreichen..."

Sirius nickte und nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm, sprach beruhigend zu ihm, massierte ihm die Muskeln und versuchte ihn zu entspannen.

James kochte den Tee und erreichte Lily beim dritten Versuch. Sie versprach, sofort zu kommen, klang abgehetzt. „So, hier ist der Tee... Der für den Kleinen muss noch abkühlen..." James nahm das Baby wieder auf den Arm. „Lily kommt gleich.."

Sirius ließ den Tee auch abkühlen und trank ihn dann langsam. Lily brauchte zehn Minuten bis sie an der Tür klopfte.

James machte ihr auf, nahm sie in den Arm. „Die beiden sind krank... Allein schaff ich's grad nicht..."

Lily nickte und legte ihre Jacke ab. Sie verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gebrüll von dem kleinen. „Gib ihn mir und mach du mal hier sauber ! Wo ist denn die Mutter von dem kleinen ?" Sirius schlief nachdem er seinen Tee getrunken hatte gleich ein.

„Sie ist tot..." James seufzte, umarmte Lily fest.

Lily legte den Kopf an James Schulter. „Wie geht es Sirius ?"

„Ziemlich übel... Und wo warst du eben?"

„Ich war ein wenig spazieren !" ,erwiederte sie und gab dem Säugling das Fläschchen.

„Bist auch n bisschen blass, geht's dir gut?" Er strich ihr über die Wange, machte sich daran, Sirius zuzudecken.

„Hm ? Ach so ... mir geht's gut ! Hab nur ein wenig nachgedacht !" Sie lächelte und wiegte den kleinen, der sich langsam entspannte. „Was haben die beiden den ?2

„Magophie !"

Lily verzog das Gesicht. „Der arme kleine !" Sie küsste Phane auf die Stirn und legte ihn dann in Sirius Arme, der ihn sanft an sich zog und deckte beide zu. „Am besten schlafen die beiden bis es vorbei ist !2

James nickte. „Lass uns hier bleiben. Damit wir da sind, falls was ist..."

Lily nickte. „Sicher ! Oder wir nehmen die beiden erst mal mit !" ,schlug sie vor.

„Oder so. Aber hier ist ihre gewohnte Umgebung..."

„Na gut ! Aber du gehst zur Arbeit morgen, ich kümmere mich um die beiden !" Sie strich ihrem Mann über die Wange und zückte dann ihren Zauberstab, begann die Wohnung auf Hochglanz zu bringen.

„Okay..." James lächelte. „Sollen wir Peter und Remus Bescheid sagen, dass Sirius krank ist?"

„Ja, mach das ! Ich mache das hier noch fertig !"

James rief beide an, Remus war offensichtlich auch gerade erst nach Hause gekommen. „Tut mir leid, ich bin total k.o. und betrunken... Ich komm morgen vorbei, aber nicht mehr heute..." Das gab er so an Lily weiter. „Was zum Teufel ist mit ihm los?"

Lily seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann und darf ich dir nicht sagen !" Sie zog James mit auf die Couch und kuschelte sich in seine Arme.

James dachte nach. „Schade, dass die Freundschaften alle so auseinander gehen, hm? Ich kann ihn nicht mehr einschätzen.."

„Er braucht zeit um sich wieder zu sammeln ! Ich arbeite ja schon daran ! Gib ihn nicht auf !"

James strich ihr übers Haar. „Ich versuch es.. Aber es ist schwierig..."

„Ich weiß Schatz, aber er muss sich erst mal selbst über seine Situation klar werden !2

James nickte. „Wenn du's sagst, wird's wohl stimmen..."

Lily gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss. „Es wird schon alles wieder gut werden !2

„Vielleicht erklärt er's uns ja auch irgendwann selbst.. Sirius leidet sehr unter diesem Zustand.."

„Du auch schatz ! Du auch !" Sie strich ihm durchs wirre Haar und legte den Kopf an James Schulter.

** Am nächsten Morgen **

** Bei Sirius zu Hause **

Sirius erwachte früh am Morgen, weil sein Sohn wieder zu schreien angefangen hatte. Er wollte automatisch aufstehen und sich um ihn kümmern, doch Lily ließ ihn sich wieder hinlegen und kümmerte sich um den Kleinen.

James war schon zur Arbeit gegangen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Lily gab dem kleinen das Fläschchen und machte die Tür auf.

Remus stand davor, die Haare in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst und mit Augenringen. „Morgen..." Er umarmte Lily. „Wie geht's der glücklichen Familie ?"

„Welche meinst du ?" ,fragte sie und ließ ihn rein. sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und nickte ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sirius zusammengekrümmt lag und versuchte seinen Tee zu trinken.

„Na Sirius'..." Remus ging weiter rein, setzte sich neben eben jenen. „Hey... Wie geht's dir?" Er lächelte leicht, half ihm mit der Tasse.

Sirius trank den kalten Tee und verzog das Gesicht. „Scheiße !"

„Was ist los?"

„Magohpie ist los !" Sirius war ein wenig distanziert Remus gegenüber, fühlte sich noch wegen der 'Party' gekränkt.

Remus seufzte. „Verdammter Mist.. Soll ich dir den Tee noch mal wärmen ?" Er merkte die Distanz und hielt sie ein.

„Ich hab ihn absichtlich abkühlen lassen, da sind mehrere Tränke drinne und die trinkt man besser ex und hopp !2

„Ah okay... Dann... Schaffst du's allein?" Remus wollte ihm nicht zu nahe treten, rutschte unbewusst noch ein Stück weg. Er spürte eine unsichtbare Mauer um Sirius, vor der er die ganze Zeit Angst gehabt hatte.

Sirius Hand fing an zu zittern, als Remus sie losließ und die Tasse fiel zu Boden. „Scheiße !" ,fluchte er leise.

„Lily ? Was waren das für Tränke ?", fragte Remus. „Ich koch die noch mal..." Er lächelte Sirius an, aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Mach dir nichts draus.."

Sirius ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und seufzte. „Wie geht es dir ?" Lily reichte Remus eine neue Tasse mit Tee. „Hab nen Vorrat !2

„Immerhin etwas.." Er lächelte leicht, goss Sirius eine neue Tasse ein und half ihm, sie zu trinken.

Sirius trank den Tee in einem Zug aus und legte sich wieder zurück. Lily legte Remus eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er wird gleich schlafen ! Ist besser für die beiden !2

Remus nickte. „Vermutlich..."

Lily strich Remus über die Wange. „Wie geht's dir ?"

Remus lächelte schief. „Wie soll's schon gehen ?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Lily legte Sirius seinen Sohn in die Arme, der ihn wieder an sich zog und ihn sanft fest hielt. „Sind sie nicht süß ?"

Remus lächelte schief und nickte leicht. „Wo ist denn die stolze Mutter, um das Bild perfekt zu machen?", bemerkte er leicht zynisch zu Lily gewandt.

Lily verzog das Gesicht. „sie starb vor zwei Wochen !"

„Was ?" Remus wirkte betroffen. „Das.. wusste ich nicht..."

„Schon gut, James und ich bis gestern auch nicht !"

Remus nickte nur wieder, dass er noch blasser geworden war, war unübersehbar. „Ich hab ihn im Stich gelassen... Nur, weil ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, meine eigenen Wunden zu lecken..."

„Ach Remus, er hat sie nicht geliebt, sie wollte nur an das Gelt und die Macht der Blacks ran !"

Remus lächelte bitter. Da gab es soviel, das er nicht mal Lily anvertrauen konnte...

Lily küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Er ist ein wenig überfordert ! Deine Ruhe könnte ihm gut tun !2

Der Werwolf lächelte schief. „Es ist.. vielleicht schon zu spät dafür... Er traut mir nicht mehr..."

„Das glaube ich nicht ! Er ist eher eingeschnappt, das du dich so abgrenzt ! Er vermisst dich, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben will !"

„Nicht mich, Lily..." Remus stand auf und ging in die Küche, entzog sich so dem Gespräch.

Lily kam ihm jedoch hinter her. „Oh doch, besonders dich ! Remus J. Lupin ! Du bist ein genau solcher verbohrter Sturkopf wie Sirius und James ! Kein Wunder das ihr die besten Freunde seid !"

Remus traute sich, wieder zu lächeln. „Weißt du, er mag Eigenschaften von mir vermissen.. Aber nicht mich. Sein Leben ist doch auch so ausgefüllt.."

„Er braucht dich genauso wie du ihn ! James kann ihm im Moment nicht helfen, da der mit mir und dem Baby beschäftigt ist, aber ihr beide seid so wie ich das sehe unfreiwillig Väter geworden und ihr könntet euch helfen !"

Remus lachte leise, bitter. „Lily, lass mich einfach!" Er ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Sie verstand nicht. Sicher, wie sollte sie auch? Aber das ging sie auch nichts an.

Sirius stöhnte leise im schlaf, hatte wieder Fieber bekommen und nuschelte irgendetwas.

Remus setzte sich zu ihm, legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn.

Sirius beruhigte sich wieder leicht. „Remus ... es tut mir leid ... Remus ... bitte sprich mit mir !" ,wimmerte er leise, träumte von der Zeit, nachdem er Snape hinter Remus hergeschickt hatte.

Remus wirkte einfach nur traurig, strich weiter über Sirius' Stirn. „Hey.. Mach dir da keine Sorgen mehr drum..."

„Remus ... es tut mir so leid ! Ich habe nicht nachgedacht !"

„Worüber?" Es tat weh, Sirius so nah zu sein und es doch nicht zu sein..

„Remus ... ich wollte dich nie verletzten und auch nie dein vertrauen missbrauchen !"

Remus seufzte. Es hatte ja doch keinen Zweck, darauf zu antworten, Sirius verstand ihn doch eh nicht. „Sirius, schlaf jetzt weiter... Ich bin dir nicht böse.."

Sirius legte unbewusst die Hand auf Remus seine und drückte sie an sich.

Remus blieb an seinem Lager sitzen und hielt seine Hand, ging dabei vielen Gedanken nach.

Sirius entspannte sich und schlief wieder ruhiger, ließ Remus nicht los.


	3. Was wäre wenn 03

** Gegen Mittag – Harry's Geburt **

** Bei Sirius zu Hause / Im Krankenhaus **

Aus der Küche war plötzlich lautes scheppern zu hören und Lilys Schrei. Sirius schreckte verwirrt auf-

Remus fuhr herum. Er lächelte Sirius leicht an. „Halt deinen Sohn fest.. Ich lauf schon!" Und schon war er weg. „Lily ? Was ist?"

Sirius setzte sich auf und hielt den kleinen fest. Lily stützte sich am Tisch ab und hielt sich den Bauch. „Remus ... es kommt !"

„Shit..." Remus half ihr ins Wohnzimmer. „Sirius, pack dein Baby ein, wir müssen ins Krankenhaus.." Er rief ein magisches Taxi-

Sirius nickte und zog sich und den kleinen ordentlich an. Lily stöhnte. „Ruf James an !"

„Mach ich, mach ich.." Remus sagte auch diesem Bescheid, der sofort zu kommen versprach. „Dann los..."

Sirius nahm seinen Sohn und Lilys Tasche, während Lily sich bei Remus festhielt.

Der Werwolf brachte sie sicher zum Taxi, kurze Zeit später waren sie im Krankenhaus. Die Schwestern kümmerten sich um Lily, James folgte ihr, sobald er da war, in den Kreissaal, um ihre Hand zu halten. Eine der Schwestern stutzte, als sie Remus sah. „Sind sie hier nicht auf der falschen Station ? Ihr B..." „Nein ... nein, schon okay", unterbrach Remus sie eilig.

Sirius trottete neben Remus her und hielt sich in seiner Nähe, weil er sich noch nicht sicher auf den Beinen fühlte. „Dein was ?"

„Ist jetzt nicht weiter wichtig..." Remus seufzte, half Sirius, sich hinzusetzen.

Sirius war von natur aus neugierig. „Tut mir leid, das ich in letzter Zeit so abweisend zu dir war !"

Remus lächelte leicht. „Verwechselst du da nicht was? Den Part hab ich übernommen.. Und es tut mir leid.."

„Okay, es tut uns beiden leid !" Sirius lächelte, fühlte sich zu müde um zu streiten und den anderen zu necken.

„Im Moment können wir nicht viel mehr tun als warten..", meinte Remus. Er lächelte leicht, auch wenn der Zug der Trauer, den er in letzter Zeit angenommen hatte, immer noch da war.

Sirius nickte. „Kannst du Phane nehmen ? Ich werd wieder müde !" ,bat er leise.

„Natürlich." Remus nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm, strich Sirius über die Stirn. „Ruh dich aus..." Zehn Minuten später kam eine Schwester, sah Remus mit dem Baby. „Was machen Sie denn hier mit ihm? Ist er nicht oben? Und weiß ihre Freundin, dass Sie ihn einfach so mit auf den Gang nehmen ?" Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schielte zu Sirius. Hoffentlich hatte er das nicht gehört..

Jedoch hatte Sirius es gehört und hob eine Braue. „Warum erfahre ich erst jetzt, das du ne Freundin hast und was labert die da über meinen Sohn ?"

„Also, das ist ne längere Geschichte.." Remus war verlegen. „Es.. gab einen Ausrutscher. Ich bin mit ihr im Bett gelandet.. Dummerweise wurde sie schwanger... Das Resultat liegt zwei Stockwerke höher.. Und sie ist nicht meine Freundin, sondern eine.. Bekannte. Niemand, der mir sonderlich wichtig wäre.. Ich wollte das Kind nicht, aber jetzt, wo ich's im Arm hatte, ist es ganz süß... Trotzdem... Es ist alles anders..." Remus konnte Sirius nicht ansehen. Und ich werde sie auch nicht heiraten.

Sirius stieß Remus in die Seite. „Wieso hat mein Sohn nen Spielgefährten und weiß noch nichts von seinem Glück ?" Er sah ihn gespielt tadelnd an, dann umarmte er ihn kräftig. „Ist es das, warum du dich so abgesondert hast ? Moony ich dachte du würdest uns mehr zutrauen ! Dann sind wir ausserdem schon zwei, wo ein süßer Unfall passiert ist und ich brauch diese dumme Schrulle auch nicht heiraten !"

Remus lächelte leicht, aber immer noch hauptsächlich traurig. Er konnte Sirius nicht sagen, warum er mit ihr ins Bett gegangen war... „Schon gut..."

„Zeigst du ihn mir ?" Sirius sah ihn mit seinem typischem Hundeblick an.

„Natürlich. Wo du eh von ihm weißt... Aber warten wir erst auf Lily und James, hm?" Remus strich ihm kurz über die Stirn.

Sirius nickte und legte den Kopf auf Remus Schulter. „James erleidet sicher gerade nen Herztod !"

„Kann gut sein.. Und die arme Lily..." Remus blieb so sitzen, war aber auch nicht ganz locker.

„Oh man, ich bin ja schon ausgeflippt !" Er lachte leise. „Darf ich dich mal was fragen ?2

„Frag ruhig.."

„Würdest ... würdest du mir mit dem kleinen hier helfen ? Ich meine ich muss tagsüber arbeiten und ich weiß nicht wo ich ihn lassen soll !" Sirius blickte ihn verlegen an.

Remus nickte. „Natürlich.. Ich kann von zuhause aus schreiben, es wird nur schwierig, wenn ich... na ja... Wenn Vollmond ist..."

„Na ja, nachts bin ich ja da ! Und es wäre halt nur tagsüber !" Sirius blickte Remus dankbar an.

Der lächelte leicht. „Danke.. Ich frag mich, wie lang das da drin noch dauert..:" Er sah ungeduldig zum Kreissaal.

Sirius umarmte Remus leicht. „Danke ! Ich hoffe nicht mehr so lange !2

Remus nickte, drückte seine Hand. Sie warteten noch eine Weile, bis James atemlos aber glücklich strahlend rauskam. „Es ist da!"

Sirius blickte auf. „Und warum hast du ES nicht mitgebracht ? Na los ... hopp wir wollen ES sehen !"

„Es liegt bei Lily auf dem Bauch.. Kommt kurz rein und schaut es euch an..." James strahlte.

Sirius stand schwerfällig auf und setzte sich in einen Rollstuhl. „Nur wenn du fährst !" Er grinste zu Remus auf.

Remus lächelte. „Dann nimm dein Baby wieder auf den Arm, dann mach ich das glatt." James lächelte. Er war froh, die beiden wieder so einträchtig zu sehen.

Sirius nickte, nahm Phane und lehnte sich zurück. „Ach ist das leben herrlich, wenn man krank ist !2

Remus kicherte und James führte sie zu seinem Baby und seiner Frau..

Lily lag erschöpft im Bett und strich ihrem Baby sanft übers Köpfchen. „Na ihr !" ,wisperte sie leise.

Remus ging zu ihr, umarmte sie vorsichtig und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Hi Lily... Wie süß.. Ein kleines Würmchen..." Er beäugte das Baby.

Sirius rollte auf die andere Seite, drückte James seinen Sohn in die Hand und gab Lily auch einen Kuss. „Oh ja, die gleiche Nase wie sein Vater !2

James besah sich sein Kind kritisch. „Na ja, ein bisschen kleiner..." Remus lachte leise. „Soll ich mein Baby auch holen ?" James sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie ?"

Lily lächelte und nickte Remus aufmunternd zu. „Klar, sollen die drei sich schon mal bekannt machen !" ,meinte Sirius und lächelte sanft.

Während Remus weg war, bekam James erklärt, dass Remus einen Sohn hatte, den der Werwolf dann auch anschleppte. „Hier..." Das Baby hatte rötlichen Haarflaum, wie Remus, und große hellgrüne Augen, auch wenn es noch klein und zerknautscht wirkte.

Sirius lächelte. „Süß !" Lily hielt ihren Sohn sanft fest. „Wie heißt er denn ?"

„Ich hab's Lancelot genannt.. Nach dem Ritter der Arthus Runde. Aber seine Mutter besteht darauf, ihn mit Lance abzukürzen..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte das Baby an.

„James ... wie heißt dein Filius ?"

„Wir haben beschlossen, ihn Harry zu nennen..." James strich Lily über die Wange, küsste sie zärtlich. Remus lächelte. „Süß.."

Sirius schmunzelte und nahm seinen Junior wieder an sich. Lily lehnte sich erschöpft an James. „Harold James Potter um genau zu sein !"

Remus kicherte, als sein Baby anfing, glucksende Geräusche zu machen. „Ich bring ihn wieder hoch... Er will vermutlich zu seiner Mama..."

„Nein, er fühlt sich wohl !" ,meinte Sirius und lächelte. „Er lacht ... !"

„Meinst du?" Remus musterte das Bündel in seinen Armen, drückte es an sich. „Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich es bis gestern nicht wollte..."

Sirius lächelte. „Na ich wollte eigentlich auch keines ... aber ich bin froh ihn zu haben !"

Remus seufzte. „Es erschien mir alles falsch.. Aber vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm..."

Sirius nickte. „Falsch ihm gegenüber oder seiner Mutter ?"

„Allgemein..." Remus definierte das nicht näher, sein Gesicht zeigte, dass man besser nicht nachfragte.

„Okay, ihr beide werdet Patenonkel !" ,stellte er fest und blickte Remus und James bedeutend an.

Remus lächelte. „Aber klar! Gerne!"

Lily lächelte. „Aber ihr auch bei klein Harry !"

Wieder nickten die beiden. Einzig Remus war unschlüssig. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mit mir meckert, wenn ich das nicht mit ihr abspreche..."

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sirius und James sie becircen, den beiden kann doch niemand was abschlagen !2

Remus grinste. „Versuchen könntet ihrs..."

Sirius lächelte breit. „Oh ... sie wird ja sagen ! Ne Prongs mein lieber ?"

„Aber sicher doch..." James grinste und Remus lächelte leicht. „Spinner", murmelte er, aber es klang eher liebevoll.

Lily lachte leise. „Tja, jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch ein neues Haus suchen und dann ist alles perfekt !" ,meinte sie dann leise und seufzte. James musste das alte Potter Grundstück an einen weit entfernten Verwandten abtreten, der das vorrecht auf das Grundstück hatte.

„Schafft ihr schon.. Ich bring ihn grad weg..." Remus trug seinen Sohn wieder zu dessen Mutter.

Sirius blickte James an und holte dann aus seinem Umhang einen Umschlag und reichte ihm den. „Da, das ist mein Babyparty Geschenk für euch !"

„Was ist das?" James nahm den Umschlag an, reichte ihn Lily und umarmte Sirius

Sirius erwiederte die Umarmung, während Lily einen schrei ausstieß. „Das ist nicht dein ernst !"

James schaute ihr über die Schulter, sah Sirius dann groß an. „Wie ... wie hast du das geschafft? Das Anwesen.. Es... Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..."

Sirius lächelte leicht. „Das ist ganz einfach, meine Eltern sind tot, das Black anwesen hab ich an Bellatrix Lestrange, meine Cousine verkauft. Ich hab die Verließe im Haus meiner Eltern ausgeräumt, hab das große Anwesen mit den vier Grundstücken gekauft. Das eine werde ich bewohnen, das andere ist das Potter Anwesen, das dritte übernimmt, so hoffe ich Remus und das vierte ist von Narzissa, Trixis Schwester bewohnt und ihrem Sohn. Sie hat sich von Malfoy scheiden lassen, weil der sie mit ner anderen betrogen hat und im Ehevertrag steht, sollte das vorkommen, bekommt sie das sorgerecht !"

Remus kam gerade wieder ins Zimmer. „Was ist mit mir?"

Sirius lächelte leicht. „Ich hatte gehofft du ziehst mit zu uns ! Es ist noch ein Haus frei und dort bist du abgeschieden, brauchst keine miete zu zahlen ! Ich weiß wie schwer es für dich ist, arbeit zu finden !"

„Hmm.. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Aber es hört sich sehr gut an." Er lächelte leicht. „Und.. gefährde ich dort jemanden? An Vollmond?"

„Nein, das Haus was ich für dich gedacht habe, ist nur über meines erreichbar und der Eingang ist magisch gesichert. Da ich aber ein sehr großes haus habe, würdest du die eine hälfte und ich die andere hälfte haben !"

Remus wusste nicht, ob das so gut sein würde... Schließlich nickte er leicht. „Warum nicht?"

„Schön ! Ich freue mich sehr !" Sirius strahlte, auch wenn er immer noch müde und fahl aussah.

Remus drückte leicht seine Schulter.

Sirius lächelte. „Ich denke ich und Phane sollten nach hause und ins bett !2

Der Werwolf nickte. „Ich fahr dich.. Dann können James und Lily sich noch ein wenig zusammen ausruhen..." Er umarmte beide und brachte Sirius dann nach Hause.

** Nachmittags **

** Im Auto / Bei Sirius zu Hause **

Sirius verabschiedete sich auch und lächelte sanft. Während der Fahrt nuckelte Phane an seinem Zeigefinger. „Sag bloß du wirst so schwul wie dein Vater ?" ,fragte er ihn aus Spaß.

Remus bremste abrupt, sah Sirius mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, fuhr dann weiter. „Sorry", murmelte er.

Sirius blickte ihn belustigt an. „Sag bloß ich hab dir das nie erzählt ?"

„Nein, hast du nicht." Remus konzentrierte sich auf die Straße, versuchte, seinen Gefühlsaufruhr vor Sirius zu verbergen.

„Stört es dich ?2 ,fragte er nach. „Ich meine, ich werd niemanden anrühren, wenn er es nicht will und James hat es seid der 4. klasse ausgehalten mit mir zusammen in einem Zimmer in den Ferien zu leben !"

„Nein, es stört mich nicht. Ich war nur überrascht, das ist alles..." Remus seufzte leise. Er fragte sich, wieso Sirius nie was gesagt hatte.

ich hatte gedacht es dir erzählt zu haben !" ,grübelte er. „Kann natürlich sein, das James darüber Witze gerissen hat, während du dich zurückverwandelt hast und hast es nicht direkt mitbekommen.

Remus nickte. „Ich wusste von nichts..."

Sirius nickte. „Tut mir leid, hätte ich es gewusst, dass du es nicht weißt, hätte ich es dir gesagt !"

„Es wäre ganz schön gewesen", lächelte Remus schief.

„Und ich dachte es war immer so offensichtlich, wenn ich euch beiden beim duschen hinterhergesabbert habe !"

„Als ob ich auf so was je geachtet hätte..." Remus bremste wieder, sie waren da.

„sonst entging dir auch nie was ! Na ja ... es ist so, ich bin stockschwul, darum haben sie mir ja auch was in die Milch machen müssen, damit ich mit ihr im bett lande !" Er blickte ihn lächelnd an und grinste dann. „Vor allem weil ich keine Milch mag !2

Remus lächelte schief. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll..."

„Was solltest du denn dazu sagen ?" Sirius sah ihn neugierig an.

„Ach, ist im Grunde doch auch schon egal..." Remus stieg aus, nahm Sirius Phane ab, damit auch er aussteigen konnte.

Sirius stieg aus dem Auto aus und schloss es ab. „Okay, jetzt bin ich neugierig ! Was bist du, hetero oder schwul und wehe du lässt jetzt meinen Sohn fallen vor schreck !"

Der Nachsatz war nötig gewesen, denn Remus hatte Phane wirklich fester halten müssen. „Na ja... Also... Letzteres..." Er konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht schauen.

„Also stört es dich nicht, wenn ich dich trotzdem umarme ! Einige Leute haben sich damit nämlich sehr !"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso sollte es mich stören?"

umarmte Remus sanft und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich bin froh, das du und James meine besten Freunde sind !2

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir nicht sauer bist... Dass ich mich so zurückgezogen hab war... dumm."

„Hey, es ist okay ! Aber das nächste mal vertrau uns ... hm ? Wir haben dich auch nicht im stich gelassen, als wir herausfanden, das du ein Werwolf bist und werden es bestimmt nicht wegen einer solchen Lappalie !" Sirius legte den Arm um Remus schultern und zog ihn mit rein in seine alte Wohnung, wo er noch wohnte. „Möchtest du was essen ?2

„Ja... Entschuldige... Und ich esse gern mit dir." Er lächelte wieder, setzte Phane auf eine Decke.

Phane nahm sich seine Schmusedecke und fing sofort an darauf herumzukauen. Sirius bereitete schnell etwas zu essen zu und setzte sich mit Remus an den Tisch. „Lass es dir schmecken !2

Remus lächelte leicht. „Danke schön..."

Sie aßen in ruhe, wobei Sirius ab und an Phane ein wenig Kartoffelbrei fütterte.

Der Werwolf dachte ein wenig nach. Ob er dann wohl doch..? Er mochte es sich nicht weiter ausdenken.

„Okay, was bedrückt dich ?" ,fragte Sirius nach einer weile, der genau wusste wann etwas mit Remus und James nicht stimmte.

„Es ist alles irgendwie Strange...", meinte er leise, ohne es näher zu definieren.

Sirius hob eine Braue. „Wenn du darüber reden willst, können wir das gerne !" , bot er an.

„Na ja, noch sind wir ja eh auf Abstand, da macht es nichts.. Ich hoffe, dass du mich nicht für komplett verrückt hältst... Als ich hörte, dass du Vater wirst, hat alles bei mir ausgesetzt... Und daraus ist Lance entstanden...", murmelte er.

Sirius hob eine Braue, versuchte den sinn hinter diesen Worten zu verstehen. „Wieso hat alles bei dir ausgesetzt ... es sei denn ... du ... du !"

Remus wurde rot. „Themenwechsel?" Ihm war das peinlich.

„Nein !" ,widersprach Sirius. „Meinst du ... ich habe seid Jahren die Chance vertan, dich als geliebten zu bekommen ?"

Nun sah Remus Sirius fragend an. „Wie.. Heißt das.. Ich war nicht allein?" Irgendwie bekam er auf einmal weiche Knie.

Sirius schlug sich vor den Kopf. „Ich hab mich echt umsonst zurückgehalten !"

Phane fing an zu plärren, hatte wohl Hunger. Remus grinste, nahm das Baby hoch. „Wo ist sein Fläschchen ?" Er kam zu Sirius, strich ihm über die Wange.

Sirius schmiegte sich leicht an Remus Hand und seufzte, zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Accio volle Babyflasche !" Einen Moment später hielt er ihm die Flasche hin.

Remus kicherte, fütterte das kleine Bündel.

Sirius beobachtete die beiden. Phane krallte sich in Remus Robe fest und nuckelte begeistert an der Flasche.

Remus sah Sirius an, lächelte. „Dein Kleiner ist süß.."

„Japp ist er ! Es scheint ihm besser zu gehen ! Und ich bin müde !"

„Dann leg dich hin, hm? Ich kann hier Klarschiff machen, ist kein Problem... Zuhaue warten nur meine Bücher auf mich... Und du bist immer noch krank..."

„B-bist du sicher, das du hier bleiben willst ?" ,fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll nach. er brauchte Gesellschaft, ging ein, wenn er keine hatte.

„Ja.. Ich lass dich und den Kleinen nicht allein..."

Sirius nickte und legte sich so hin, das er mit dem Kopf in Remus schoss lag. Phane kuschelte sich in seine Arme und gähnte müde.

Remus lachte leise. „Phane wird bestimmt auch mal ein Hund, wenn er ein Animagi wird.."

Sirius blickte ihn von unten her an. „Wie kommst du darauf ?"

„Wie er gähnt.." Remus lächelte, strich Sirius zögerlich über die Stirn.

Sirius gluckste leise und zog die decke um sich und Phane. „Ach so ! Na ja ... mal sehen !"

Remus schmunzelte und strich Sirius durchs Haar.

Sirius gähnte auch und nun merkte man, woher Phane das hatte. Er schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich zurecht. „Bleibst du bei uns ... für immer ?" ,fragte er leise und schon fast am schlafen.

Remus lächelte, küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich werd mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen..."

„Ich hab dich furchtbar gern !"

„Ich dich doch auch.. Aber nun schlaf, hm ?"

„Okay !" Sirius war kurz darauf wirklich eingeschlafen.

Remus bewachte seinen Schlaf, hatte auch ein Auge auf Phane. Hatte er sich die ganze Zeit umsonst gesorgt? Es schien fast so.. Aber noch konnte er es nicht richtig begreifen..


	4. Was wäre wenn 04

** Nächster Tag - Morgens **

** Bei Sirius zu Hause / Lancelot aus dem Krankenhaus abholen **

Sirius erwachte grummelnd, da ihm immer wieder was ins Gesicht tatschte. Phane fuchtelte mit den Ärmchen herum und quiekte vor sich her.

Remus lachte leise, war anscheinend gerade aus der Küche gekommen, denn er hatte ein Babyfläschchen in der Hand. „Sorry, er sollte dich nicht wecken.."

Sirius drehte sich und zog Phane auf seinen Bauch. „Grad mal 6 Wochen alt und schon so quirlig wie dein Daddy ... hm ?" Dann blickte er zu Remus und lächelte sanft. „Schon gut !"

Der Werwolf gab Phane die Flasche, lächelte Sirius zu.

Phane krallte sich wieder in Remus Robe fest und nuckelte die Flasche schnell leer und quengelte, weil er mehr haben wollte. Sirius war aufgestanden und hatte eine kleine -Flasche noch mal gefüllt und reichte sie Remus. „Da, er ist halt mein Sohn !" Sanft küsste er Remus auf die Wange.

Der lachte leise. „Ich sehe es schon..."

Phane quengelte mehr, als er die Falsche sah und beruhigte sich erst wieder, als er sie zwischen den Lippen hatte.

Remus sah Sirius an, schmunzelte. „Es ist wirklich dein Sohn.. Und meiner kommt heute mit seiner Mutter aus dem Krankenhaus.. Ich muss also nachher noch hin.."

„soll ich mitkommen ?" ,fragte Sirius und setzte sich hinter Remus, zog ihn an seine Brust und küsste seinen Hals. „Nein ... darf ich mitkommen ?"

Remus seufzte leise wegen der Berührungen, lächelte dann. „Ja, darfst du..." Er drehte den Kopf, sah Sirius an, sein Blick pendelte zwischen dessen Augen und Lippen hin und her, bis er ihn küsste.

Sirius zuckte erst etwas zusammen und erwiederte den Kuss dann sanft. Nach einer weile wurde er leidenschaftlicher.

Remus löste sich als erster, um nach Luft zu ringen. „Herrje..", murmelte er, aber seine Augen strahlten. „Das ist der beste Kuss meines Lebens gewesen.."

„Das war er wirklich !" Phane war inzwischen eingeschlafen und nuckelte an der Kordel von Remus Robe. Sirius lächelte sanft.

Remus lachte leise. „Schau mal.. Er scheint sich kein bisschen dran zu stören..."

„Er mag dich und scheint dich zu akzeptieren ... als zweiten Daddy !" Sirius lächelte und küsste Remus auf die Wange.

Remus lehnte sich an ihn, seufzte leise. „Ich hätte mir soviel ersparen können", murmelte er.

es tut mir leid !" Sirius strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Freu dich über deinen Sohn ! Er ist süß und ein Teil von dir und gemeinsam können wir ja keine Kinder bekommen und so haben wir wenigstens welche, zwar nicht miteinander aber das ist mir egal ! Ich mag deinen kleinen trotzdem jetzt schon !"

„Ja, ich deinen auch... Das erinnert mich aber daran, dass ich Lancelot abholen wollte... Lass uns fahren, ja?" Er lächelte.

Sirius nickte und zog Phane an, küsste ihn sanft auf das Köpfchen und reichte ihn wieder Remus, zog sich an und nahm ihn wieder in Empfang. „Können wir danach in die Winkelgasse ? Ich muss noch Sachen für Phane besorgen !" Er legte ihn in den Babysitz und schnallte ihn fest.

„Können wir machen, ja..." Remus strich Sirius über die Wange, fuhr dann los. Sein Sohn und dessen Mutter warteten schon. „Hey.. Wo warst du denn?" Sie sah blass aus und schien zu verstehen, als sie Sirius und Remus sah. „Dein Sohn und ich möchten nach Hause..." Remus nickte, nahm das Baby hoch. „Er ist immer noch so zerknautscht", lächelte er.

Sirius lächelte und reichte der Mutter die Hand. „Hallo ! Ich bin Sirius Black ! Der kleine ist wirklich süß und das zerknautscht sein legt sich schon noch ! Bei dir ja auch !" ,meinte er neckend zu Remus.

Der Werwolf knuffte ihn dafür. Die junge Mutter lächelte schief. „Na dann lasst uns.. Ich bin tot müde..."

„Klar !" Sirius schnallte beide Kinder hinten an und ließ sich die Mutter von Lancelot neben ihren Sohn setzten. Er selber stieg auf den Beifahrersitz.

Remus brachte die beiden nach Hause, half dann beim Ausräumen und küsste seinen Sohn noch mal auf die Stirn. „Na kleiner? Bleibst du brav bei deiner Mami?" Er knuddelte ihn und das Kind verzog das Gesicht zum lächeln. „Ich hab dir noch gar nicht Phane vorgestellt", meinte er dann und sah Sirius an. „Halt mal deinen Sohn zu meinem." Er grinste.

Sirius lachte leise und kam mit Phane näher und legte ihn in Remus Arme.

Der Werwolf lächelte und sein Baby tapste nach Phane.

Phane gluckste und strampelte quietschend mit den Beinen.

Remus lächelte. „Siehst du? Sie mögen sich..."

Sirius nickte und lächelte. „Klar, sind ja auch unsere Söhne !2

Remus lachte leise. "Na ja, trotzdem bin ich froh drüber, dass sie's tun." Die Mutter schmunzelte. "Dann kann ich euch ja auch zwischendurch ruhig das Babysitting überlassen..."

„Hm ... ich weiß nicht ob das so ne gute Idee ist !" ,meinte Sirius nachdenklich. „Vielleicht wäre es besser mit so was bis nach Beendigung der Erziehung zu warten, sonst könnte es schlimme folgen haben ! Zwar nicht für uns und die kleinen, aber für die restliche Umwelt !" ,meinte er dann zwinkernd und spielte auf ihre Schulzeit an.

Remus lachte leise. „Wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt auf sie abfärben... Es heißt ja nicht, dass sie auch solche Rotzlöffel werden, wie wir das waren..."

„Na ja ... okay ! Ich werde mich von meiner besten Seite zeigen ! Wo wir gerade von dieser sprechen, sei froh das du keine Tochter hast, du weißt wie in Hogwarts alle hinter mir her gesabbert haben !"

„Du meinst, sie würde dir auch hinterher krabbeln?" Er grinste. „Könnte dir auch bei meinem Sohn passieren. Aber das ist so weit in der Zukunft, noch interessiert das nicht." Er knuffte ihn leicht in die Rippen.

Sirius lachte und nahm Phane wieder auf den Arm. „Na dann ... ich muss nochein paar Sachen für meinen Filius besorgen !"

„Ach ja.. Ich wollte ja mit. Meg, bleibst du mit Lancelot hier? Dann sehen wir uns später noch, wenn ich aus der Winkelgasse wiederkomme." Sie nickte und ging mit dem Baby ins Schlafzimmer, weil sie doch sehr erschöpft war.

** Einkaufsbummel in der Winkelgasse **

Sirius begab sich mit Remus und Phane in die Winkelgasse, wo er einige Sachen kaufte für diesen und auch für sich. „Wir brauchen noch was für Lancelot und klein Harry !2

„Ja, wir könnten Kleidung und Spielzeug kaufen.."

Sirius nickte. Phane lag in einem Kinderwagen und kuschelte mit einem Plüschdrachen, den Remus ihm gekauft hatte und nuckelte am Zipfel seiner Schmusedecke. Sirius lächelte sanft. „Hat deiner auch schon ne Schmusedecke ?"

„Nein, aber das ist ne gute Idee.. Ohne meine eigene Decke wäre ich auch verloren.."

Sirius hob eine Braue und blickte Remus fragend an. „Du hast das Ding immer noch ?"

„Na ja, die alte - gebe ich zu - hab ich wegschmeißen müssen, was mir sehr schwer fiel... Aber ich hab ne neue, die 2x2m breit ist... Und noch flauschiger!"

Sirius grinste. „Tja, meine Plüschviecher zieren auch noch mein Bett !" Er grinste und schob den Kinderwagen in den entsprechenden Laden.

Remus war ganz begeistert von den vielen flauschigen Dingen, kaufte Lancelot eine lila Plüschkatze und eine dazu passende Decke.

Sirius lachte leise und kaufte für Harry einen kleinen Löwen und die passende Decke dazu.

Remus lächelte ihn an. "Das ist toll.. Ich kann mir sogar noch eine riesige Flauschedecke für kalte Abende kaufen... Dann könnten wir.. irgendwann... wenn du das auch willst... vorm Kamin sitzen und kuscheln...", beendete er den Satz zaghaft und leise.

"Wie wäre es mit heute Abend ?" ,fragte Sirius lächelnd.

"Das würdest du wollen?" Remus strahlte ihn an.

"Klar ! Und dazu Grießpudding !"

"Du bist ein Schatz!" Remus ging seine Sachen zahlen.

Sirius lächelte zufrieden und folgte Remus, drückte Phane sein Kuscheltier in den Arm und deckte ihn wieder zu.

So schlenderten sie noch eine Weile durch die Gassen, Remus kaufte neue Bücher und Babysachen, sah Sirius dann fragend an. "Wollen wir gleich noch Essen gehen ? Ich bin heut zu faul zum Kochen..."

"Klar, gerne !" Sirius nickte und setzte sich mit Remus in das kleine Restaurant.

Der aß mehr als sonst, ihm schien es wirklich besser zu gehen, auch wenn er immer noch schmal und blass war. Als Phane anfing zu nörgeln nahm er ihn hoch. "Iss ruhig weiter..."

Sirius zog Phanes Fläschchen aus der Tasche und reichte es Remus. "Danke ! Du magst den kleinen wirklich . hm ?"

"Ja.. Er ist ja auch schließlich dein Sohn.. Außerdem.. Ich wollte zwar nie Kinder, aber irgendwie sind sie ganz putzig..."

Sirius lächelte und strich Remus über die Wange. "Ja, das sind sie wirklich !2

Der Werwolf lächelte ihn an, passte aber auf, dass Phane sich nicht verschluckte.

Phane nuckelte genüsslich und zufrieden sein Fläschchen. "Hast du zur Zeit nen Job ?" ,fragte Sirius dann und blickte auf.

"Ja... Ich verfasse Zeitungsartikel.. Das kann ich von zuhause aus machen..." Remus lächelte.

Sirius nickte. "Ich muss ab Montag wieder zur Arbeit ! Ich versuche keine Nachtschichten mehr zu nehmen bei den Auroren, damit du ihn nicht auch noch Nachts versorgen musst !"

"Wäre lieb..." Remus legte Phane wieder in den Wagen. "Bald ist auch wieder Vollmond.."

"Ich werde versuchen da zu sein Moony ! Dann bist du am nächsten Tag nicht zu sehr erschöpft und zerkratzt !"

"Du wirst dich nicht verwandeln können.. Wer soll denn auf die Kleinen aufpassen?"

"Na ja, Narzissa ist mit da, und vielleicht Lily und James !" Sirius zuckte die Schultern.

"Frag sie lieber vorher.. Ich will ihnen nicht schon wieder zur Last fallen..." Remus lächelte schief.

"Ich denke James wird dich auch nicht im Stich lassen ! Remus wir haben dich seid wir Animagi geworden sind nicht einen Vollmond lang alleine gelassen und werden jetzt nicht mit anfangen !"

"Ich weiß.. Trotzdem... Aber danke." Remus sah auf die Uhr. "Sollen wir dann gehen? Und Vollmond ist in einer Woche.. Ich hoffe, dass es den beiden dann auch passt.. Weil ich ja Meg schlecht fragen kann.."

Sirius nickte. "Klar, lass uns gehen und James und Lily überfallen !" Er zwinkerte.

"Können wir von mir aus gern..." Remus zahlte, erhob sich dann.

Sirius nickte und legte Phane in seinen Kinderwagen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu James und Lily, die bereits aus dem Krankenhaus nach hause gegangen war.

** Nachmittags **

** Bei den Potters **

Remus hielt sich im Hintergrund, begrüßte Lily und James dennoch sehr herzlich.

Lily lächelte und umarmte beide. Sie hatte Harry in seine Wiege gelegt und Sirius hockte daneben und legte Harry das Plüschtier und die Schmusedecke hin. "Da kleiner, nur für dich ! Ich glaube, wenn ich dir den Besen gekauft hätte, hätte mich deine Mum damit erschlagen !"

James grinste. "Ich wollte ihm ja auch schon einen schenken, aber ich durfte nicht.. Wie geht's euch denn heute?" Er schielte zu Remus, der aber lächelte. "Besser."

"Viel besser !" Sirius stand auf und boxte James in den rechten oberarm. "wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, das Remus nicht weiß, das ich schwul bin ?2 ,fragte er frei heraus, den James und die anderen waren so was von ihm gewohnt.

James sah ihn fragend an. "Hä ? Das wusste er nicht? Ich hab auch immer angenommen, dass..." Er wandte den Blick zu Lily, ob die mehr wüsste.

Lily zuckte die Schultern. "Ich war damit beschäftigt ihn böse anzufunkeln, weil er dir nachgesabbert hat !"

James sah sie entsetzt an. "Remus?" Der lachte und wurde rot. "NEIN!"

Sirius brach in Gelächter aus. Lily knuffte ihm in die Rippen. "Ich hab nicht von Remus gesprochen sondern von Sirius !"

"Ach so.." James wurde verlegen. "Und wieso war's nun so wichtig, dass Remus das weiß?" Er verstand nur Bahnhof.

Sirius wuschelte James durch die Haare. "Geht dich Naseweiß gar nichts an !2

"Na toll...", schmollte James, sah zu Lily. "Grins nicht so... Wieso weißt du Bescheid und ich nicht?"

Lily lachte. "Weil ich ne Frau bin und logisch denken kann !" Sie gab James nen Kuss und schob ihn Harry Nuckel in den Mund.

James schmollte und Remus grinste. "Kutschikutschikuu..."

"Ha ... ich wusste ich hab ein Plüschie und ne Schmusedecke für Jamie-baby vergessen !",meinte Sirius.

Dafür bekam er den Nuckel an den Kopf. "Wir wollten euch eigentlich fragen, ob ihr Zeit habt, an Vollmond auf Phane aufzupassen", lenkte Remus ab.

Sirius lachte und wuschelte James wieder durchs Haar, damit es besonders wild aussah. "Genau ! Damit ich bei Remus sein kann ! Es sei denn ihr habt keine Zeit, oder es ist euch zu viel !2

James sah Lily an. "Also ich hätte nichts dagegen..."

Lily nickte. "Ich habe auch nichts dagegen und James kann auch mit euch gehen ! Mira kommt zu besuch und bleibt bei uns ! Sie hilft mir sicher gerne !"

"Danke Lily.." Remus umarmte sie.

Lily gab Remus einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich weiß das es dir sehr gut tut, wenn die beiden bei dir sind bei deinen Verwandlungen ! Ich werde mich niemals dazwischen stellen !"

Remus lächelte. "Darum ging es nicht.. Vielmehr darum, dass ich mir dann keine Gedanken um Phane machen muss und Lancelot ist bei seiner Mutter gut aufgehoben."

Lily nickte und strich ihm über die Wange. "ihr bekommt von uns immer Hilfe, wenn ihr sie braucht !

** Zwei Tage später - Vollmond **

** In Sirius neuem Haus **

Die Sonne war gerade am untergehen, als Lily mit James zu Sirius und Remus neuen Heim rüber kamen. Lily legte Harry mit zu Phane in die Wiege und verabschiedete die drei, die den langen Tunnel in das andere Haus gingen. Es war als wären sie wieder in Hogwarts, doch der Raum in dem sie ankamen war anders. Es war ein stabiles, bequemes Bett darin, wo Remus sich drauflegen sollte, während er auf die Verwandlung wartete. Sirius und James setzten sich mit aufs Bett und warteten das die Verwandlung begann.

Remus legte sich aber nicht aufs Bett sondern tigerte unruhig hin und her. Als schließlich der Mond aufging und die Dunkelheit hereinbrach begann er, sich zu verwandeln. Dabei biss er die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu schreien, so dass nach einer Weile seine Unterlippe blutete.

Sirius stand auf und verwandelte sich sofort in Padfoot und wuffte, als Remus sich erwandelt hatte.

Der Werwolf kläffte leise zurück, stand noch unsicher auf den Beinen, wie immer in den ersten Minuten.

Sirius kam zu ihm und leckte ihm über die Schnauze und tatschte ihn dann die Pfote auf den Kopf.

James sah sich das mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Dann verwandelte er sich in den Hirsch. Remus winselte leicht, lehnte sich einen Moment gegen den schwarzen Hund.

Sirius wedelte mit dem Schwanz und leckte Remus zwischen den Ohren.

Der ging zu James, beschnupperte ihn und fing dann an, im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. Er wollte raus an die Luft.

Sirius ging zu einer verborgenen Tür und öffnete diese durch das Berühren eines Kristalls. Dann kläffte er und ging einen schritt zurück.

Remus rannte los, den Rasen unter den trommelnden Pfoten wie eine Schnellstraße hinter sich lassend.

Sirius lief langsam hinterher. Das ganze Gelände, was hinter der Tür sichtbar war, ist durch hohe Steinwälle gesichert und magisch so bearbeitet, dass es wie das Gelände um Hogwarts aussah.

Remus hielt schließlich, als er unter einem Baum zu stehen kam. Er wartete auf Sirius und auch auf James.

Sirius kam mit James hinterhergewetzt und kläffte.

** Eine Stunde später **

** Unerwarteter Besuch **

Etwa eine Stunde später wurde Lily mit einem ernsthaften Problem konfrontiert: einer wild an die Tür hämmernden Meg.

Lily blickte entschuldigend zu Mia und ging die Tür öffnen. "Ja bitte ?"

Meg war völlig aufgelöst. "Hilf mir... Es ist ein Bastard", flüsterte sie, den Babykorb fest an sich gedrückt.

"was meinst du damit ? Komm rein !"

"Es.. es kann nur ein dummer Scherz sein.. Aber wenn nicht..." Sie seufzte. Dann setzte sie sich und nahm das kleine aus dem Korb, drückte es an sich. Es war ein Wolfsbaby, das fiepte. "Was zum Henker trinken Welpen?" Ihre Augen waren flehend auf Lily gerichtet.

"Ach du meine Güte !" Lily nahm den Korb und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. "Er muss ja ziemliche schmerzen haben ! Milch ... ganz normale Milch ! Wolfsmilch um genau zu sein ! Warte mal, ich suche welche raus ! Sirius hat welche für seine Tränke !" Sie kramte in der entsprechenden Kammer und füllte die Milch in eine Flasche. "Hat er dich gebissen ?"

"Nein, hat er nicht... Er hat noch keine Zähnchen, schau.." Sie öffnete sein Mäulchen. "Aber er wimmert die ganze Zeit..."

"Die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf ist sehr schmerzhaft !" ,erklärte Lily, nahm den kleinen auf den Arm und hielt ihm die Flasche hin.

Der suchte nach dem bekannten Geruch, saugte dann gierig daran. Meg sah Lily an. "Wirklich? Ich hatte keine Ahnung.. Ist Remus auch..?"

Lily seufzte. "Ja, er war vier Jahre alt, als er gebissen wurde ! James, Sirius und Peter fanden es in unserem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts heraus und machten ihm die Zeit angenehmer ! Ich denke wenn er gegessen hat sollte er zu Remus ! Der kann ihm helfen !"

"Nein! Man kann ihn an Menschen gewöhnen, ich glaube fest daran... Lance ist noch zu klein, um den Instinkten völlig ausgeliefert zu sein..." Meg drückte ihr Kind an sich, das sich an die Wärmequelle kuschelte.

2Aber Remus kann ihm mit den Schmerzen besser helfen !2

"Trotzdem... Im Moment kann ihm auch Remus nicht helfen! Und es ist mein Baby, nicht sein Welpe!"

Lily seufzte. "In einem halben Jahr kannst du ihm nicht mehr helfen !"

"Würdest du dein Baby abgeben, Lily? Auch, wenn der Kleine ein Ausrutscher war, ich gebe ihn nicht mehr her!"

"Du sollst ihn ja nicht gänzlich abtreten, aber für die Vollmondnacht sollte er schon bei Remus sein !"

Meg seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht ... noch nicht heute. Er kann noch nicht einmal stehen. Er zittert wie Espenlaub!"

Lily seufzte leise. "Bleib mit ihm heute Nacht hier !"

Meg nickte leicht. "Das könnte ich machen.."

Lily nickte und gab ihr die Schmusedecke von Lance. "Wickel ihn ein wenig ein ! Ich hab etwas Schlaftrank in die Milch gegeben ! Er wird gleich einschlafen ! Das ist das beste für ihn !"

Meg nickte, packte ihr Kleines gut ein und legte ihn auf ihren Schoß, murmelte Koseworte. Der Kleine winselte nur noch leise, bis er wirklich einschlief.

Lily machte Meg einen Tee und legte auch ihr eine Wolldecke um die Schultern.

"Danke.." Die junge Frau lächelte und sah weiterhin besorgt zu ihrem Kind.

"ruh dich aus ! Der kleine wird bis morgen früh durchschlafen und dann ist die Verwandlung schon wieder rückgängig !"

Meg nickte. "Ich danke dir... Kann ich dich in den nächsten Tagen zu mir einladen? Dann kann ich's vielleicht wieder gut machen.."

"du musst nichts wieder gut machen ! So was ist für mich selbstverständlich ! Schließlich ist Remus der Vater !" Sie strich ihr über den rücken und seufzte dann leise.

Meg sah sie an. "Du hast es gut, Lily... Du hast einen Mann, der dich liebt und der dir mit deinem Baby hilft...", meinte sie leise.

"Du wirst auch einen Mann finden, der dich liebt und Remus hilft dir mit deinem Baby und Sirius auch er ist ganz vernarrt in die drei !2

Meg nickte leicht. "Vielleicht.. Danke, dass du mir Mut machst.. Manchmal weiß ich weder aus noch ein..."

"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst wir sind da und werden helfen !"

Meg nickte lächelnd, trank ihren Tee aus und schlief ebenfalls ein, rollte sich neben ihrem Baby zusammen.

Lily deckte beide zu und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. "Oh man, dass wird noch was !2


	5. Was wäre wenn 05

** Nächster Tag - Morgens **

** Eine erschütternde Nachricht für Remus **

In den frühen Morgenstunden kehrten Remus und die anderen zurück, als der Mond unterging.

Sirius trug Remus, wie er es schon oft gemacht hatte, da dieser zu müde war um selbst zu gehen. "Wir versorgen dich und hauen uns dann alle aufs Ohr !"

Remus nickte schwach, stutzte, als er seine Familie auf einmal sah. Lancelot war wieder zerknautscht und menschlich, aber sein Gesicht war tränenverschmiert und die Händchen krallten sich in die Decke.

Lily reichte Meg gerade eine Flasche mit einem schmerzstillenden Trank. "Hey ihr drei !2

Meg lächelte schief, Lance trank begierig, zitterte aber immer noch. "Was.. ist mit ihm?", fragte Remus, machte sich von Sirius los und kniete sich vor seinen Sohn. "Nichts", meinte Meg. "Es geht ihm gut.."

"Sag es ihm Meg ! Er ist der Vater und hat ein recht darauf es zu erfahren !2 ,meinte Lily streng. Sirius hielt sich im Hintergrund und nahm Phane auf den Arm, da dieser zu ihm hoch wollte.

Meg sah schuldbewusst aus und Remus wirkte noch besorgter. "Was hat er ?" Die junge Frau lächelte schief, war den Tränen nahe. "Es war Vollmond, Remus..." Er sah sie sprachlos an, begriff erst nach und nach. "Oh Gott.." Er gab Lancelot einen Kuss auf die Stirn, stand dann auf und wankte ohne ein weiteres Wort raus in ein Gästezimmer. Dort angekommen verschloss er die Tür und biss sich auf die Lippe. Ich hab ihn verflucht... Es ist alles meine Schuld... 

Lily nahm Meg in den Arm. "Schhh ... es wird gut !" Sie nickte Sirius zu, der sich um Remus kümmern sollte. Sirius folgte ihm und klopfte leise an die Tür. "Moony !"

"Geh weg!", kam es erstickt von drinnen. Remus war dabei, sich die Fingernägel in den Arm zu jagen, anders hielt er den psychischen Schmerz nicht aus.

"Remus ... bitte ... lass mich dir helfen !" ,bat Sirius verzweifelt.

Nach einer stillen, endlos scheinenden Minute öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt. "Komm rein", wisperte Remus.

Sirius kam rein und schloss die Tür wieder. Er nahm Remus sofort in den Arm. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld !"

Remus legte seinen Kopf an die Schulter des anderen. "Doch... Nur meine.. Wessen denn sonst? Er muss so leiden.. Dabei ist er noch so klein.."

"Oh Remus ! Du kannst nichts dafür, das du gebissen worden bist und niemand hatte ahnen können, das es vererbt werden kann !"

"Nein ! Aber ! Trotzdem ... !" Er konnte sich nicht beruhigen, zitterte.

Sirius seufzte und zog Remus zum Bett und streichelte ihn sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken.

Remus schmiegte sich an ihn, sagte aber kein Wort sondern kaute weiter auf seiner Lippe herum.

"Schlaf ein wenig ! Dem kleinen geht es gut soweit und er wird mit deiner und unserer Hilfe nie so leiden wie du früher !"

"Bist du sicher?", murmelte Remus.

"Ja ! Er wird einen Vater haben, der ihn hundertprozentig versteht ! Er wird die Freunde seines Vaters haben, die ihm Gesellschaft leisten in dieser Zeit und es ihm genauso wie seinem Vater angenehmer machen !"

Der Werwolf nickte, schloss die Augen. "vielleicht hast du recht..", wisperte er noch, bevor er einschlief.

Sirius blieb bei Remus und schlief auch bald darauf hin ein.

** Einen Monat später - Vollmond **

** Bei Sirius zu Hause **

Am nächsten Vollmond gab es einen erbitterten Streit zwischen Meg und Remus. Er wollte Lancelot mitnehmen und sie verbot es. "Er bleibt hier draußen bei mir und Lily! Und nun geh endlich, bevor du dich verwandelst!"

"Verdammt noch mal, es würde dem kleinen besser gehen !" ,meinte Sirius und zog an Remus Umhang.

"Würde es nicht!", schnaubte Meg. "Er soll sich an Menschen gewöhnen!" Remus knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, als er merkte, dass die Verwandlung begann.

Lily zog Meg mit sich aus dem Haus und den Tunnel. Hinter der Tür konnten sie Remus noch hören und auch Lance Verwandlung begann. Lily hatte bereits Milch vorbereitet.

Das Baby schrie wie am Spieß und machte die Verwandlung durch, die Remus jede Vollmondnacht durchlief. Es war grausig, mit anzusehen, wie ihm eine Schnauze wuchs und er nach und nach Fell bekam.

Lily seufzte leise und reichte Meg Lance Schmusedecke und die Flasche.

Die junge Frau redete beruhigend auf das Baby ein, wickelte es in die Decke und gab ihm zu trinken. Gierig suchte der Welpe nach der vermeintlichen Zitze und trank.

Lily stellte Meg wieder einen Beruhigungstee hin und kümmerte sich um Harry und Phane, der auf seiner Spieldecke herumkrabbelte.

Remus hingegen war wütend oder vielmehr stinksauer. Seine Augen funkelten und er heulte klagend, wusste, dass sein Junges irgendwo von ihm getrennt war, bildete sich ein, es winseln zu hören.

Sirius blickte seufzend zu James und kläffte dann.

James trabte neben ihn, sah ihn an und schien ihm mitteilen zu wollen, dass er mit ihm fühlte. Was zwischen seinen beiden Freunden ablief hatte er noch nicht begriffen, er wusste nur, dass Sirius sich um Remus sorgte.

Sirius winselte und fiepte Remus an, wollte ihn ablenken.

Remus heulte wieder, hielt dann inne und lehnte sich einen Moment gegen Sirius, bevor er noch einmal ansetzte und scheinbar erwartete, dass Sirius einstimmte.

Sirius leckte Remus über die Schnauze und fing dann auch an zu heulen.

Nach drei weiteren langgezogenen Heultönen legte Remus sich auf den Boden, fiepte leise. Seine Schuldgefühle und das Bewusstsein, dass sein Junges woanders war, ließen sein Werwolf-Ego große Trauer fühlen.

Sirius legte sich neben ihn und legte seine schnauze beruhigend auf seine schnauze.

James kam näher, stupste Remus an, um ihm auch Trost zu vermitteln. Manchmal bedauerte er, dass sich der Werwolf so von ihm und Sirius entfernt hatte... Aber war da überhaupt noch die große Kluft zwischen seinen besten Freunden?

Sirius wuffte und schloss die Augen. Gab James so die Einladung sich dazu zu legen.

Das tat der Hirsch auch, wenn auch ein wenig abseits. Er war nun mal kein wolfsähnliches Wesen und hatte Scheu vor einem trauernden Werwolf.

** Nächster Tag - Nachmittags **

** Bei Sirius zu Hause **

Sirius kam mit einem Tablett auf den Armen beladen mit Essen ins Schlafzimmer, wo er Remus hingebracht hatte, nachdem dieser sich zurückverwandelt hatte. Phane lag in der anderen Bett hälfte und schnatterte vor sich her, spielte mit seinem Plüschie und schmuste mit seiner Decke.

Meg war mit Lancelot schon wieder abgedüst, schien Remus keine Gelegenheit geben zu wollen, das Baby unter seinen Einfluss zu bekommen. Der junge Mann öffnete verschlafen die Augen. "Hi Siri", murmelte er.

"Hey ... wie fühlst du dich ?" Sirius stellte das Tablett ab und reichte Phane seine Saftflasche. Der nahm sie und trank ein wenig, ließ die Flasche dann liegen und krabbelte zu Remus. "Mooie !"

Remus schmunzelte, drückte den Kleinen. "Hey Phane..." Dann sah er zu Sirius hoch. "Zerschlagen, aber das ist ja normal."

Phane gab Remus einen Schmatzer und kuschelte sich dann an ihn und trank sein Fläschchen weiter.

Remus schloss wieder die Augen, streckte aber die Hand nach Sirius aus. "Und wie geht's dir?"

Sirius setzte sich zu Remus und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. "Mir geht's gut ! Bin nur etwas müde !"

"Ja, müde trifft es gut..." Er strich ihm über die Wange, lächelte dann. "Auf jeden Fall ist es total gemütlich, die Tage nach Vollmond bei dir zu verbringen.."

"Du meinst weil ich dich so verhätschel ?" Sirius lächelte und küsste seine Nasenspitze. "Um ehrlich zu sein mach ich das, damit du nicht weggehst ! Ich will dich nämlich nicht mehr gehen lassen !"

Remus sah ihm ernst in die Augen. "Ich habe gar keine Lust zu gehen.. Auch, wenn du mich nicht verhätscheln würdest..."

"Gut !" Sirius küsste ihn sanft und lachte, als Phane dazwischen ging und quengelte, da er ja Remus schon in beschlag genommen hatte zum schmusen.

Remus schmunzelte, hielt Phane so, dass beide ihn gleichzeitig in den Arm nehmen konnten und er den Kuss seines Freundes erwidern konnte.

Phane nuckelte zufrieden sein Fläschchen weiter und schien mit der Welt zufrieden.

Remus sah Sirius an. "Sag mal.. Wann soll ich denn umziehen?"

"Sobald du willst !" Sirius lächelte sanft. "Sobald du soweit bist !"

Remus nickte leicht. "Dann kannst du in den nächsten Tagen mit mir rechnen..."

"Wann immer du willst ! Ne Phane !" Phane nuckelte weiter seine Flasche und blickte sie aufmerksam an.

Remus gab Phane einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich werd zu Meg müssen", murmelte er dann. "Sie kann den Kleinen nicht bei sich behalten.. Das ist ein idiotischer Plan.."

"Soll ich mitkommen ?"

"Es wäre lieb..." Remus seufzte. "Obwohl sie sich eh nicht erweichen lässt, wie ich sie kenne.."

"Bleib hartnäckig ! Was anderes sähe dir nicht ähnlich !" Sirius küsste ihn noch mal und strich dann Phane über die Wange. "Na, magst du mit Moony baden gehen ? Habt es beide nötig !" Phane blickte sie nur aufmerksam an.

"Ich weiß..." Remus schmiegte sich an Sirius, lächelte dann. "Ich kann ihn gern baden und danach unter die Dusche springen.."

"Eigentlich wollte ich auch mit in die Badewanne und entspannen tut uns allen mal gut !2

"Oh.. Na dann..?" Remus lächelte, küsste Sirius noch mal.

Sirius nickte. "Aber erst mal frühstücken wir !"

Remus' Magen knurrte laut und vernehmlich. "Ist wohl besser", lachte er.

Sirius lächelte und tauchte Phanes Nuckel in die Marmelade und schob sie dem kleinen in den Mund während Remus aß.

"Sag mal.. So gewöhnst du ihn doch an das Ding.. Er kann davon Kieferverformungen kriegen", meinte Remus leise und ein wenig vorwurfsvoll

"Ich gewöhne ich nicht daran ich verwöhne ihn mit Marmelade ! Ich denke du fändest es nicht toll, wenn er seine Fingerchen erst im Glas und dann in deinem Bett hatte ... oder ?"

"Okay ... okay", lenkte Remus ein. "Trotzdem..."

"Jaja !" Sirius gab Remus einen Kuss und schob diesem dann den Nuckel in den Mund und nahm ihm das stück Marmeladenbrötchen weg und gab es Phane. "Besser ?"

Remus hob eine Augenbraue, legte den Nuckel auf seinen Teller. "Ja, besser." Er schmierte sich ein neues Brötchen.

Phane nuckelte mehr an dem Brötchen, als das er kaute und gab Sirius das angesabberte ding wieder und wollte mehr Marmelade. Sirius lachte und tauchte es ihm noch mal ein.

Remus konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen. "Schon gut", meinte er dann zu Sirius. "Du hattest recht.."

Phane schien mit der Welt wieder im einklang zu sein und schmatzte genüsslich. Sirius lächelte sanft.

Remus lächelte zurück. "Wann wollen wir denn Baden?" Er fühlte sich schwitzig von der Nacht

"Wenn wir zuende gefrühstückt haben ! Und wenn du noch was von der Marmelade behalten willst, solltest du sie dem Vielfrass hier wegnehmen !" Sirius lachte und nahm Phane hoch, hielt ihn aber auf abstand. Der quiekte fröhlich. "Bwähh, würde ich dich an die Decke halten, würdest du kleben bleiben ! Komm wir gehen Badewasser einlassen ! Und Moony frühstückt in ruhe zuende !" Phane klatschte die Hände zusammen. "Mooie !"

Remus lächelte. "Ich komm gleich nach... Hab eh keinen Hunger mehr..."

"Okay !" Sirius setzte Phane in seine kleine Badewanne und drehte dann das Wasser für die richtige Wanne auf. Dann begann er Phane auszuziehen, der gebannt auf das Wasser und vor allem den Schaum sah. "Na, das gefällt dir ... hm ?"

Remus schlang von hinten die Arme um Sirius, lehnte sich an. "Mir auch.."

Sirius lachte leise. "Herrje ... zwei Wasserratten !" Er küsste erst Remus und dann Phane. Die Wanne war schnell voll und Sirius setzte sich mit Phane auf dem Schoss ins Wasser.

Remus fand es ein wenig seltsam, sich jetzt ohne besonderen Grund vor Sirius auszuziehen, aber der andere hatte ihn ja bei sämtlichen Verwandlungen ohne Kleidung gesehen, was sollte also jetzt anders sein?

Sirius sah im Moment eh nicht viel, da er mit Phane darum kämpfte das Wasser in der Wanne zu lassen und nicht das Bad zu fluten.

Remus rutschte zu ihm ins Becken, lächelte scheu. "Hey Phane", murmelte er. "Spritz nicht so, hm? Aber du freust dich so, hm?"

Phane streckte die Ärmchen nach Moony aus und quietschte vergnügt.

Remus lächelte. "Darf ich ihn halten?", fragte er Sirius.

Sirius nickte. "Klar ! Bei dir ist er ruhiger !"

Remus nahm ihn und küsste Phane auf die Stirn. "Na, Herzchen?"

Phane patschte wieder ins Wasser und spielte dann mit dem Schaum. Sirius lehnte sich zurück und lächelte sanft, während er sie beobachtete.

Remus kümmerte sich um das Baby als wäre es sein eigenes, erklärte ihm, dass er aufpassen sollte und sprach mit ihm ganz normal, ohne jegliche Babysprache.

Sirius genoss den Anblick der beiden und entspannte sich sichtlich. Phane brabbelte immer antworten und brachte Sirius damit öfters zum lachen.

Remus kicherte, strich dann auf einmal mit dem Fuß über die Außenseite von Sirius' Oberschenkel.

Sirius schnurrte leise und Phane blickte ihn fasziniert an.

Remus lächelte leicht, machte weiter. Es waren nur winzige Berührungen, aber sie waren da.

"weißt du, was du da mit mir machst ?"

Der Werwolf warf ihm einen Unschuldsblick zu, grinste dann. "Soll ich lieber aufhören, bevor du in richtige Verlegenheit kommst?", fragte er leise.

"so, wieso sollte ich denn verlegen werden ... hm ?2 Sirius fuß rutschte nun zwischen Remus Beine und kamen ein kleines Stückchen vor dessen Lenden zum ruhen.

Remus wurde rot. "Also, jetzt bin ICH verlegen", grinste er.

Sirius lächelte. "Bleib hier sitzen, dann leg ich Phane zum Mittagsschlaf hin und werd dich hinterher richtig verlegen machen !" ,wisperte er, nachdem er sich über Remus gebeugt hatte und ihn sanft küsste.

Remus hatte furchtbares Kribbeln im Magen. "Tu das", wisperte er heiser.

Sirius nickte und nahm Phane auf den Arm, stieg mit ihm aus der Wanne, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und den kleinen in seinen Bademantel. 10 Minuten später lehnte er an der Badezimmer Tür. "Er ist gleich eingeschlafen !"

** Am gleichem Abend **

** Eine erste Nacht **

Remus sah ihn fragend an. "Kommst du wieder rein oder soll ich rauskommen?"

Sirius ließ das Handtuch fallen und stieg wieder mit ins Wasser, küsste Remus sanft. "O haben wir aufgehört ?"

Remus schmiegte sich eng an ihn, spürte ihn zum ersten Mal so nah.

Sirius streichelte sanft über Remus Seiten und schauderte, als er dessen Haut an seiner spürte.

Remus lächelte. "Du bist so unglaublich schön", lächelte r.

"du auch Moony !" Sirius wisperte nur hauchzart an Remus Ohr und legte sich nun der Länge nach auf ihn.

Der Werwolf schlang die Beine um ihn, lächelte. "Aber ertränk mich nicht", wisperte er.

"Niemals !" Sirius begann seine Hüfte leicht kreisend zu bewegen. "Ich fühle mich wie ausgehungert nach dir !2

Remus seufzte leise, das alles erregte ihn ungemein. "Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen...", murmelte er.

Sanft schob er seine Hände unter Remus hintern und begann dessen Pobacken zu streicheln und zu massieren

Der Werwolf stöhnte leise, bewegte sich gegen Sirius und rieb sich an ihm.

Sirius knabberte an Remus Kehle. "Wie weit bist du bereit schon zu gehen ? Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen !"

"Verdammt, ich hab jetzt so lange allem entsagt.. Du siehst doch, wie weit mich schon ein paar Berührungen von dir bringen", murmelte Remus an seinem Ohr.

Sirius nickte. "Alles was du willst liebes !"

Remus lächelte, sah ihm unter halb geschlossenen Lidern tief in die Augen. "Dich.. Nur dich", wisperte er, bevor er ihn küsste.

** Gute nacht Geschichten **

Noch beim Abendbrot strahlte Remus von innen heraus und jeder, der seine Blicke zu Sirius gesehen hätte, wüsste sofort, dass da mehr zwischen ihnen war. Er war auch nicht in der Lage, seine Finger ganz bei sich zu behalten, strich Sirius mal über die Wange oder berührte ihn am Arm.

Sirius störte das nicht im geringsten, denn auch ihm ging es nicht anders, war ruhiger und ausgelassener als sonst und wirkte total verschmust. Später am Abend saß er mit Phane auf dem Arm, ausgestreckt auf der Couch und las diesem was vor, während er sich an Remus gekuschelt hatte.

Der Werwolf hörte ebenfalls zu, lächelte. Der Gedanke, jetzt quasi eine kleine Familie zu haben, gefiel ihm. Nur die Sorge um Lancelot trübte seine Laune ein bisschen. Warum konnte Meg ihn nicht über Vollmond zu ihm bringen?

Sirius bemerkte sehr wohl das Remus was beschäftigte und versuchte ihn ein wenig abzulenken. Phane nuckelte an seiner Flasche und lauschte aufmerksam seiner Stimme.

Nach einer Weile begann Remus, Sirius den Nacken zu streicheln, wuschelte ihm auch durch die Haare. Er wollte ihm einfach zeigen, dass er da war und auch da bleiben würde.

Sirius lächelte und stand auf, um Phane in sein Bettchen zu bringen, da dieser eingeschlafen war. Danach ließ er sich wieder auf Remus Schoss sinken. "Na süßer !"

Der Angesprochene lächelte. "Na, Großer? Schläft Phane? Nicht, dass er gleich anfängt zu schreien oder so..."

"Nein, der flauscht grad ausgiebig sein Plüschie und sein Schmusi an ! Na ja ... er schnarcht sie eher an."

Remus lachte leise. "Wie süß..." Dann wurde sein Blick trauriger. "Ich frag mich, wann Meg Lancelot während des Vollmonds zu mir lässt..."

"Das bekommen wir schon hin !" Sirius nahm Remus in den Arm und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.

Remus schmiegte sich an. "Ich hoffe es...", murmelte er.

Sirius begann sanft Remus Nacken zu massieren und versuchte ihn zu entspannen.

Das gelang ihm auch ganz gut. "Das ist schön", murmelte der Werwolf.

Sirius lächelte. "das ist Absicht !2

Remus knabberte an seinem Hals.


	6. Was wäre wenn 06

** 1 ½ Monate Später – 2 Wochen nach Vollmond **

** Bei Sirius zu Hause / Im Krankenhaus – Anschlag auf Sirius **

Im letzten Monat hatte Sirius eine kleine Verhaltensänderung vorgelegt. Er war aggressiver und gestresster geworden. Alle schrieben es der Arbeit zu, da die Todesser zur Zeit besonders viel aktiv waren. Remus war, ne Woche nach Vollmond für zwei Tage von Dumbledore zu einen kleinen Auftrag geschickt worden. Als er nun die Tür zu seinem und Sirius Haus herein kam, bot sich ihm ein erschreckender Anblick. Im Flur und auf der Treppe lagen die Körper der toten Hauselfen. Phane saß in seinem Bettchen und brüllte aus Leibeskräften. Er war seid mindestens zwei Tagen nicht mehr gewickelt worden, hatte Hunger und weinte die ganze Zeit. Auf seiner Wange prangte ein Bluterguss und das rechte Handgelenk hielt er an sich gedrückt, da es gebrochen zu sein schien. Das Wohnzimmer war völlig verwüstet und Sirius lag blutüberströmt auf dem Boden. Er atmete schwer und sein Körper wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt.

"Verdammte Scheiße..." Remus nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, rief dann Dumbledore um Hilfe an. Er legte Sirius die Hand auf die Stirn. "Schhh.. Ich bin da.. Gleich kommt Hilfe", versuchte er sowohl ihn als auch seinen Sohn zu beruhigen.

Dumbledore apparierte sofort zu ihnen und kniete sich dann zu Sirius, besah sich seinen Körper. "Keinerlei wunde ! Er schwitzt das Blut aus !" Ein verdacht breitete sich in ihm aus. Phane weinte noch immer, da er inzwischen ganz wund war und es brannte. "Bringen wir sie beide ins Hospital !"

"Ich komm mit Phane nach", meinte Remus dann. Er versorgte das Baby, gab ihm zu essen und sprach beruhigend auf es ein, während ihm selbst wegen Sirius ein großer Klos im Hals steckte.

Dumbledore nickte benutzte den Notfall Transport Zauber. Phane trank gierig die Flasche leer und schniefte immer noch.

Remus küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Ich bring dich gleich zu deinem Papa", murmelte er, wickelte ihn und zog ihm saubere Sachen an, bevor er ihm noch eine Flasche gab.

Phane zitterte und schniefte immer wieder, wischte sich mit der gesunden hand über das tränennasse Gesicht. Sirius wurde derweil versorgt und in ein Zimmer verlegt. Dumbledore wurde berichtet, was mit ihm los sei.

Kurze Zeit später kam auch Remus mit dem Baby an, suchte jemanden, der dessen Hand heilen konnte. "Ich hab ihm eben Schmerzmittel gegeben", erklärte er, brannte aber auch darauf, sofort zu Sirius weiter zu können. Geduldig wartete er, bis Phanes Händchen wieder gesund war, lief dann, das Baby an sich gedrückt, weiter.

Phane schlief auf den Weg, sich an Remus Robe klammernd, erschöpft ein. Dumbledore stand vor dem Zimmer von Sirius und wartete mit James und einem anderen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter auf die beiden. "Remus ... setz dich bitte !" ,bat er sanft.

Remus nickte, tat wie ihm geheißen, das Baby schützend an sich haltend. "Was ist mit Sirius ?" ,fragte er ängstlich.

"Es gab keinerlei äußere Verletzungen, von denen das Blut herrühren konnte ! Die Ärzte haben etwas in seinem Blut gefunden !"

"Gift ?" Remus schluckte und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch ängstlicher. "Wie geht es ihm? Wird er es überstehen ?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein Gift !" Er zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. "Das hier sind Blutpillen für Vampire ! Für normal sterbliche wirken sie wie eine Droge ! Was bei einem Entzug passiert hast du bei Sirius gesehen ! Sie werden aggressiv und fangen an langsam zu verbluten, da sie das Blut ausschwitzen ! Die Ärzte sagen, er würde es seid einem Monat, jeden Tag eine immer höhere Dosis zu sich nehmen !"

"Was?" Remus war entsetzt. "Aber.. Dann müssen die Dinger ja im Haus sein... Könnten sie mich und Phane auch durchchecken? Nur pro forma? Und bitte, was ist mit ihm? Ich muss das wissen!"

"Sein Körper wird entgiftet, es geht ihm soweit gut !" Der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter räusperte sich. "Wir haben das Haus nachdem sie es verlassen haben magisch durchsucht ! Es gibt dort keine Hinweise auf die Pillen ! Ein Vampir hat es überprüft ! Keinerlei Spuren ! Aber bis das geklärt ist, ist Mr. Black vom Dienst ohne Gehalt suspendiert !" Damit drehte er sich um, nickte James zu und verschwand.

James seufzte, legte Remus die Hand auf die Schulter. "Passt du so lang auf Phane auf?" Der Werwolf nickte. "Kann ich Sirius sehen?", fragte er leise.

Dumbledore nickte leicht. "Sicher geh rein, er dürfte wach sein !"

"Darf ich Phane mitnehmen? Er schläft grad so schön..." Remus stand auf.

Dumbledore nickte abermals. "Ja, nimm ihn mit !"

Remus suchte das Zimmer seines Freundes, ging rein. "Siri?", fragte er leise, trat an sein Bett. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich große Sorge wieder.

Sirius lag mit geöffneten leeren Augen im Bett. Er war mit magischen Fesseln ans Bett gekettet und reagierte nicht auf seinen Namen.

Remus setzte sich zu ihm. "Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht?", fragte er leise, strich ihm über die Wange.

Sirius starrte an die Decke, sagte kein einziges Wort, war noch zu sehr von der Behandlung benebelt.

Remus blieb an seinem Bett sitzen, bis Phane anfing zu jammern. Der Werwolf zeigte ihm seinen Vater. "Er ist krank, siehst du? Ich bin die nächsten Tage immer bei dir, Kleines... Hast du wieder Hunger ?"

Phane jammerte weiter und streckte die Ärmchen nach Sirius aus. Dieser wurde unruhig und wand sich leicht in den Fesseln, wobei sein Gesicht einen aggressiven Ausdruck annahm. "Hör auf !" ,zischte er wütend und Phane plärrte erschrocken lauter.

Remus drückte Phane an sich, küsste ihn. "Er ist krank.. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun..." Er ging mit dem Baby nach draußen. "Wir gehen nach Hause, Kleiner.."

Dumbledore legte James eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Wenn Sirius jetzt wach ist, solltest du ihn befragen gehen !"

James nickte. Er sah Remus mit dem Baby rausgehen. "Remus? Alles in Ordnung?" Remus nickte. "Sag dir einfach immer wieder, dass er krank ist", meinte er traurig und ging mit Phane raus. James seufzte, trat ein. "Sirius? Ich muss dich was fragen."

Sirius lag in einer völlig verkrampften Haltung da und ein leichter Blutschimmer war auf seiner Haut zu sehen, das Zeichen das sein Körper wieder eine Entzugswelle durchmachte. "J-james !" ,wisperte er wimmernd. "Hilf mir ... bitte !"

James seufzte. "Soll ich Remus und Phane zurückholen?", fragte er leise. Dann könnte Moony deine Hand halten, während ich dir die Fragen stelle..." Er hatte ihre Beziehung anscheinend doch durchschaut.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "James ... bitte ... ich habe es nie genommen ! Ich habe es nicht genommen !"

"Gut.. Das ist das, was ich wissen wollte. Du weißt also nicht, wie du es eingetrichtert bekommen hast?"

Sirius blickte ihn flehend an. "D-du glaubst mir ja ? Ich ... ich würde nie ... Phane ... und ... und Kiddy und ... und die anderen ... ich wollte das nicht !"

"Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte James nach, wurde hellhörig.

Sirius liefen blutige Tränen über die Wange. "Ich ... kam von der Arbeit ... R-remus machte sich auf den Weg ... ich ... ich fühlte mich so komisch und dachte ich ... sei gestresst oder so. Phane hab ich ganz vergessen ! Ich hab ihn vergessen ... !" Das machte ihm wohl sehr zu schaffen. "Er weinte und schrie und ich wurde wütend ... Kiddy kam zu mir und fragte was los sei und ... ich ... ich hab ... " Sirius schloss die Augen und schluckte . "Ich tötete ihn und die anderen kamen und ich ... ich tötete auch sie, James ich wollte das nicht ... wirklich !" Sirius wurde von einem sehr heftigen Krampf geschüttelt und wimmerte. "Phane schrie immer weiter und lauter und dann ... hab ich ihn ... geschlagen und er weinte noch lauter. Ich ... wollte es doch nicht !"

James legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Ich glaube dir..", meinte er leise.

Sirius sackte schluchzend und erschöpft in sich zusammen. "Ich hab Angst !"

"Schh... Es wird besser werden. Sie haben dich unter Drogen gesetzt und die werden dir hier entzogen. Das heißt, du hast nicht als du selbst gehandelt..."

"Aber warum ?" ,fragte er wimmernd.

"Ich weiß es auch nicht... Wir müssen noch weiter ermitteln..."

"Sagst ... sagst du Remus das ich das nicht wollte ! Bitte ... James ... versprich es mir ... bitte !"

"Natürlich.. Ich denke, das weiß er auch selbst... Er hat zu mir gesagt, dass, egal ob du mich anschreist oder so, ich einfach denken soll, dass es dir im Moment nicht gut geht.."

Sirius schloss die Augen und schien wieder weggetreten. Phane hatte sich derweil wieder beruhigt und schlief wieder in Remus Armen.

Als Remus in der Wohnung war, legte er Phane in die Wiege, die er ins Wohnzimmer holte, und begann, sauber zu machen. Er war entsetzt über die herumliegenden Leichen, ihm kamen die Tränen. Wer konnte nur so was grausames tun?

** Einen Monat später – 4 Tage vor Vollmond **

** Sirius kommt nach Hause **

Sirius Bewegungen waren ziemlich langsam und zittrig, während er sich anzog. James wartete vor der Tür mit dem Typen vom Ministerium. Er nahm seine Tasche und schlurfte nach draussen. Er war ziemlich warm angezogen, da er ziemlich schnell fror seid dem Vorfall.

Remus wartete zuhause auf ihn, hatte heute sowohl Phane als auch Lancelot da. Er war froh, dass Sirius wiederkommen würde, war aber auch ein wenig unsicher, Er hoffte, dass Phane verstanden hatte, dass sein Dad krank war.

Sirius blickte die anderen nicht an, als er auf den Gang trat, fühlte sich wie ein stück scheiße. "Mr. Black ... ich habe sie darüber zu informieren, das sie weiterhin, bis sie wieder vollkommen genesen, suspendiert sind ! Des weiteren haben wir herausgefunden, das ihnen die Droge in ihre Trinkbehälter gegeben wurde, wer dies jedoch getan hat wissen wir nicht, daher sind sie weiterhin noch suspendiert !" Sirius nickte nur und blickte James noch immer nicht an.

James legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Sei nicht geknickt, Sirius.. Wir finden den oder die Täter noch... Ich bring dich nach Haus, ja?"

Phane hatte in der Zeit immer wieder geplärrt und nach seinem Daddy gerufen, weil er wieder bei ihm im Arm kuscheln wollte. Sirius nickte leicht und drückte seine Tasche an sich, folgte James schweigend.

Remus war froh, dass die beiden Babys sich gut verstanden, wartete ungeduldig auf Sirius.

Sirius wurde mittels eines Notfalltransport Zaubers nach hause gebracht. Er stand mit James im Flur und blickte sich schluckend um, da er immer noch die Bilder vor Augen hatte. Phane sah ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer aus und krabbelte los. "Dada !" Sirius wich vor ihm an die Haustür zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nehmt ihn weg ... bitte !" Phane zog an seinem Hosenbein und streckte die Ärmchen nach ihm aus. "Dada !"

James hob Phane auf und Remus kam zu ihnen. "Hey Siri", lächelte er, doch er sah traurig aus. "Gib ihn mir", bat er James und nahm Phane auf den Arm.

Sirius nickte leicht und zitterte etwas. "ich ... bin müde ! Kann ... kann ich mich hinlegen ?"

"Natürlich.." Remus strich ihm kurz über die Wange, hatte aber Angst, dass Sirius genauso zurückzucken würde wie bei Phane.

Sirius senkte jedoch beschämt den Blick und ging schluckend zur Treppe und dann sehr schnell rauf. Phane weinte und zappelte, wollte zu Sirius.

James seufzte. "Kann ich dich allein lassen?", fragte er Remus. Der nickte nur. "Ich bin jetzt drei Wochen allein klargekommen..."

Sirius saß derweil auf dem Bett und hielt noch immer die Tasche an sich gedrückt.

Remus schaffte es auch tatsächlich irgendwann, Phane zu beruhigen und brachte die beiden Kinder dann ins Bett, wo sie aneinander gekuschelt einschliefen. Dann ließ er sich auf die Couch daneben fallen und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Wann würde dieser Albtraum aufhören und Sirius wieder zu sich selbst finden?

Sirius kam am Abend herunter und schlich in die Küche, nahm sich ein Glas wasser. Er sah sich immer wieder gehetzt um und wirkte schreckhaft und verängstigt.

Remus sah ihn, sprach ihn aber nicht an. Er hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass Sirius ihm immer weiter entglitt und seine Augen waren noch vom Weinen gerötet, das wollte er ihn nicht sehen lassen.

Sirius erblickte Remus auf dem Rückweg und näherte sich ihm zögernd. Die ausgestreckte Hand zog er allerdings wieder zurück. "R-remus ?" ,fragte er leise. "Ich ... ich wollte mich entschuldigen ! Ich wollte das alles wirklich nicht !"

Remus lächelte leicht. "Das weiß ich doch... Denkst du ernsthaft, dass ich glauben könnte, dass es Absicht war?" Er kam noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass sie dicht voreinander standen. "Ich hab dich vermisst", murmelte er.

Sirius schluckte und fiel auf die Knie, legte die Stirn an seinen Bauch. "Hilf mir ... bitte ... ich habe Angst !"

Remus zog ihn an sich, strich ihm übers Haar. "Ich bin doch da... Ich weiß nicht, wer dich da so auf dem Kieker hat, aber sie werden ihn sicher schnell kriegen! Auch James glaubt nicht, dass du so was nehmen würdest..."

Sirius weinte und klammerte sich an Remus fest. "Ich habe Phane so weh getan !"

"Schh... Er hat dir doch längst verziehen... Er möchte zu dir... Lass es doch zu.. Ich hab ihm erklärt, dass du krank bist, aber er hat dauernd nach dir gefragt... Es schien ihm nicht wichtig zu sein, dass du ihm weh getan hast..." Er streichelte ihn weiter.

"Bist ... bist du sicher ? Ich will ihm keine Angst machen oder wieder weh tun !" Seid es Phane in seinem Leben gab, gab es auch angst und sorge.

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher. So sicher, wie ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst und dass du das alles nicht wolltest..." Remus ließ sich ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken, sah Sirius in die Augen.

"ich bin so ausgelaugt !2 ,wisperte er leise, fühlte sich völlig entkräftet.

Remus hielt ihn fest, strich ihm über den Rücken. "Das glaub ich dir... Und du hast jetzt auch wirklich Zeit, dich auszuruhen... Wollen wir die Kinder mit hoch ins Schlafzimmer nehmen? Oder.. willst du da lieber allein schlafen? Dann bleib ich auf der Couch..."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass mich nicht alleine ... bitte !"

"Dann lass uns gleich die Wiege nach oben tragen.. Die beiden waren jetzt fast eine Woche zusammen und wenn sie in einem Bettchen schlafen geht's ihnen besser und sie sind ruhiger.. Seltsam, nicht?", erklärte er leise.

Sirius nickte und fasste mit an. Als sie sie abstellten öffnete Phane seine Augen. "Dada ?" ,fragte er schniefend. Sirius blickte Remus fragend an.

Remus nickte Sirius zu, nahm Phane dann hoch. "Ja, dein Dad ist da..." Er gab Sirius das Baby auf den Arm, lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Sirius schluckte leicht und hielt Phane dann fest an sich gedrückt fest, schluchzte leise. "Oh Phane, es tut mir so leid !"

Remus legte Sirius eine Hand auf den Rücken, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er lächelte, weil Phane sich so freute.

"Kann ... kann er mit im Bett bleiben ?2 ,fragte er leise und blickte Remus an.

"Ja.. Aber dann hol ich Lance auch... Nicht, dass er gleich schreit, weil er sich allein fühlt..." Er nahm sein Baby hoch, küsste es.

Sirius nickte und legte sich mit Phane im Arm ins Bett und schloss erleichtert die Augen. Phane hielt seine Schmusedecke und sein Plüschie im Arm und schlief selig.

Remus lächelte, kuschelte sich an Sirius' Rücken und schlief mit Lancelot im Arm ein.

** Nächster Tag - Morgens **

** Sirius und Remus Kindergarten **

Sirius war sehr früh wach am nächsten Morgen und nahm Lance und Phane um Remus schlafen zu lassen mit. Er ging mit den beiden nach unten und setzt sie in ihren Hochstuhl. Dann begann er essen zu machen. Doch den Brei verschmähten die beiden und Sirius runzelte die Stirn, probierte selbst. "Was habt ihr denn dagegen ? Es schmeckt doch super !" Phane blickte auf seinen Teller mit Tomatensoße und nudeln. "Daa !" ,flötete er, wollte anscheinend lieber die Nudeln. Sirius runzelte die Stirn und zuckte dann die schultern, pürierte es ihnen und gab es ihnen zum Essen. Er selbst setzte sich hin und löffelte den Brei. So fand Remus sie dann vor, als er erwachte und herunter kam.

Remus schmunzelte. "Hi ihr Süßen..." Er gab allen dreien nacheinander einen Kuss, setzte sich dann. "Was ist denn mit dir los, Siri ? Brei ?" Er lachte leise.

Sirius schob ihm Lance seine schale zu. "Japp ! Die beiden futtern unser essen !" Phanes Schnute war vollkommen mit Soße beschmiert, aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören und auch Lance schien es zu schmecken.

Remus grinste. "Meg tötet mich, wenn Lance was anderes isst als Brei.. Aber okay.. Sie stellt ihn in letzter Zeit eh öfter bei mir ab, was mich aber nicht sonderlich stört... Wie geht's dir heut?", fragte er Sirius dann ernst.

"Ich bin ausgeruhter ! Habe endlich ne Nacht durchgeschlafen !2

"Das freut mich..." Remus wischte Lance den Mund ab. "Schön, dass du wieder hier bist.."

"schön wieder hier und vor allem ich selbst zu sein !"

"Das glaub ich dir... Und Phane freut sich auch, stimmt's ?" ER sah den kleinen an.

Phane pantschte mit seinem Löffel in seinem Essen herum. "Mooie !" ,meinte er dann fröhlich und hielt Remus den Löffel hin.

Remus lachte, machte den Mund auf und ließ sich füttern. "Danke, Herzchen..." Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn, strich auch Lancelot über den Kopf.

Sirius hob eine Braue. "Muss ich dich auch bestechen oder bekomme ich so nen Kuss ?"

Remus lachte, kam zu ihm und küsste ihn ebenfalls, nur länger als Phane und auf den Mund.

Sirius umarmte Remus sanft und schnurrte genießend.

Der kuschelte sich an. "Übermorgen ist Vollmond", meinte er leise. "Meinst du, das schaffst du?"

Sirius nickte und gab Remus einen Kuss. "Ja, ich denke schon !"

"Schön..." Lance bewarf Phane derweil mit Brei und lachte.

Phane fing an zu plärren und Sirius seufzte, nahm ihn auf den Arm und wischte ihm den Brei aus dem Gesicht. "Hey ... ist ja gut !"

Remus musste lachen, bemühte sich aber, mit Lance zu schimpfen. "Das darfst du nicht... Siri, wieso hast du ihm eigentlich Brei gegeben? Dazu ist er noch zu klein.. Auch wenn's ihm zu schmecken scheint.." Er nahm Lance hoch und fütterte ihn mit Milch.

"Remus Lancelot ist nen Monat jünger als Phane und in dem Alter fangen sie an feste Nahrung zu wollen ! Da ließ selbst !" Er drückte ihm ein Buch in die Hand. Phane beruhigte sich wieder und bekam seine Saftflasche.

"Okay, okay... Lesen nachher... Was meinst du, lassen wir die beiden gleich noch ein wenig durchs Wohnzimmer krabbeln? Oder legen wir sie auf die Decken?"

"Lassen wir sie spielen, sind ja gerade erst aufgestanden !" Sirius seufzte leise. "Und ich kann auf sie aufpassen ! Hab ja eh nichts zu tun !" Das er suspendiert war, machte ihm schon noch zu schaffen.

Remus seufzte. "Hey... Ich kann auch auf sie aufpassen, hab immer nebenher geschrieben oder nix gemacht, wenn sie im Wohnzimmer warn.."

"So war das nicht gemeint ! Ich ... ich meinte da ich ja suspendiert bin, kann ich auf sie aufpassen !"

"Siri, du wirst bald wieder arbeiten, keine Sorge.. Sieh es doch eher als Urlaub an. Wir können auch zusammen auf sie aufpassen und es uns gemütlich machen."

Sirius nickte. "Ist okay !"

Remus lächelte, gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann ging er mit Lance ins Wohnzimmer.

Sirius folgte mit Phane, der seine Flasche festhielt und dann zu seiner Schmusedecke krabbelte, als Sirius ihn absetzte.

Remus setzte Lance neben Phane, lächelte. "Spielt schön, ihr Süßen..." Dann kam er zu Sirius, umarmte ihn fest.

Phane begann mit seinen Bauklötzern zu spielen und brabbelte dabei vor sich her. Sirius seufzte leise und schmiegte sich an Remus. "Was ... ist mit Kiddy und den anderen geschehen ? Habt ihr ihre Kinder schon gefunden ? Ich will mich auch bei ihnen entschuldigen !"

Remus nickte. Die Kinder hatten Hunger gehabt und er hatte sie versorgt, einen Arzt für sie gerufen. "Sie wohnen in den beiden Gästezimmern... Ich hab es für besser gehalten, sie hier zu behalten.."

"Sie wären nie gegangen ! Sie gehören zu diesem Haus und hätten eh bald mit arbeiten angefangen !" Sirius schloss die Augen. "Bei Merlin ... Remus ich bin einfach ausgerastet !" Es machte ihm noch immer sehr zu schaffen.

Remus umarmte ihn fest. "Ich hab ihnen zu erklären versucht, dass du unter Einfluss einer Droge standst... Ich denke, das haben sie auch verstanden... Trotzdem war es natürlich ein Schock für sie, genau wie für dich..."

Sirius legte den Kopf an Remus Schulter und weinte leise.

Der Werwolf war für ihn da, tröstete ihn, so gut er das konnte.

Sirius schlief nach einer weile erschöpft ein, war viel zu übermüdet, da er seid dem Vorfall nicht wirklich geschlafen hatte und das machte sich nun bemerkbar.

Remus rüttelte ihn leicht, damit er sich auf die Couch und mit dem Kopf in seinen Schoß legen konnte. Er streichelte Sirius' Kopf und bewachte seinen Schlaf.

Sirius schwitzte im schlaf und klammerte sich an Remus Hand fest. Phane hatte sich an seinem großen Teddy gekuschelt und war mit der Flasche im Mund eingeschlafen.

Remus wisperte beruhigende Worte, streichelte Sirius weiter. Lance krabbelte zu ihm, lehnte sich an sein Bein.


	7. Was wäre wenn 07

** Gleicher Tag - Mittags **

** Unerwarteter Besuch mit Nachwuchs **

Phane öffnete wieder die Augen und zog Lance zu sich und kuschelte mit ihm, schlief fast sofort wieder ein. Sirius war mal ruhiger, mal unruhiger während seines Schlafes. Gegen Mittag klingelte es an der Tür.

Remus wuselte sich unter Sirius hervor, ging öffnen. "Ja bitte?"

"Hi ! Ist Sirius da ?" Vor der Tür stand eine Junge, blonde Frau, mit einem knapp 9 Monate altem Kind auf dem Arm. es war niemand anderes als Narzissa Malfoy.

Remus lächelte. "Komm rein.. Er ist da, macht aber grad ein Nickerchen... Dein Sohn kann mit unseren spielen und ich mach n Tee, was hältst du davon?"

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte fragen, ob Sirius auf Draco aufpassen könnte ! Ich muss ins Ministerium, wegen der Scheidung !"

"Also ich kann auch auf ihn aufpassen.. Ich bin in den letzten Wochen Kinderexperte geworden", lächelte er. "Wie geht's dir denn? Und kommst du dann nachher wenigstens auf nen Tee rein?"

"Ich bin langsam am verzweifeln, würde Sev mir nicht helfen, wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen, aber er hat keine Zeit sich um Draco zu kümmern ! Ich hoffe es wird nicht zu spät und wenn doch, könnte er dann hier übernachten ?" Man sah ihr an, das sie fix und alle war.

"Natürlich... Bist du sicher, dass du keinen Stärkungstee willst?" Remus nahm ihr Draco ab.

Draco hatte zerzauste blonde Haare und nuckelte an einer Flasche, blickte seine Mutter fragend an. "Nein, später oder morgen ! Tut mir leid, aber sie haben mich kurzfristig hinbestellt ! Er macht das nur um mich klein zu kriegen aber Sirius hat recht, ich bin eine Black und werde nicht klein bei geben !2

"In Ordnung. Dann drück ich dir die Daumen!" Remus sah ihr noch einen Moment nach, brachte Draco dann rein zu den beiden anderen. Lancelot war augenscheinlich langweilig und er strich Phane durchs Gesicht und Haar, weil er bei Remus gesehen hatte, dass man das tat, wenn man jemanden mochte.

Draco blickte sich mit großen Augen um und hielt sich an Remus fest, da die Angst vor der neuen Umgebung viel größer war als vor diesem. Als er Sirius und Phane erblickte, war er schon wieder ruhiger, da er die beiden kannte. Phane gähnte und öffnete die Augen, blickte Lance fragend an. Sirius wachte auch gerade auf und rieb sich durchs Gesicht. "Onkel Siri !" ,quietschte Draco begeistert und Sirius blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Was machst du denn hier ?"

"Narzissa ist mal wieder ins Ministerium bestellt worden und ich hab gesagt, dass wir auf ihn aufpassen. Ne ... Draco? Du möchtest doch bestimmt mit Lancelot und Phane spielen, oder?" Lance gab Phane in dem Moment einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange und Remus musste lachen.

Sirius lächelte und setzte sich zu den beiden auf den Boden, stupste Lance auf die Nase. "Ausgiebiges Sexleben aber erst mit 30 und unserer Erlaubnis klar !" Phane gab auch Lance einen Schmatzer und krabbelte dann auf Sirius schoss.

Draco quengelte und deutete auf sein Fläschchen in der Tasche, die Narzissa da gelassen hatte.

Lance blubberte vor sich hin (also er lacht) und kletterte auf Sirius' anderes Knie. Remus schmunzelte, hockte sich mit Draco hin und gab dem Kind sein Fläschchen. "Durst hast du? Na dann lass es dir mal schmecken..", meinte er zu dem Kleinen.

Draco nuckelte an seiner Flasche und Sirius blickte Phane und Lancelot an. "was wird das denn ? Hm ? Aufstand der Zwerge hm ?"

Remus lächelte. "Ich glaub, sie haben dich einfach vermisst..."

"Hmhm ... !" Sirius kitzelte Lance und Phane am Bauch. Draco nahm sich sein Plüschie aus der Tasche und lehnte sich an Remus.

Remus strich Draco über den Kopf. "Möchtest du zu den anderen?" Er saß Sirius gegenüber, so dass er jederzeit loskrabbeln konnte.

"Dann machen wir heute nen Kindergarten ... hm ? James hatte vorhin angerufen und gefragt ob wir Harry nehmen könnten !"

"Echt ?" Remus fing an zu lachen. "Na dann kann's ja nur lustig werden." Er sah Draco an. "Kennst du Harry überhaupt ?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann lernst du ja heute gleich zwei Leute kennen, hm? Erinnerst du dich überhaupt an mich?" Er lächelte.

Draco musterte ihn und nahm seine Flasche aus dem Mund. "Moony !" ,meinte er dann stolz und deutete auf Sirius. "Siri !"

Remus lachte leise, küsste Draco auf die Stirn. "Richtig! Und wie heißen die beiden?" Er wies auf Lance und Phane.

"Baby !" ,meinte Draco und nuckelte weiter. Sirius lachte leise.

Remus grinste, wies dann nacheinander auf beide. "Das da ist Lancelot. Und das Phane."

"Baby !" ,wiederholte Draco.

Nun musste auch Remus lachen. "So wie du, hm?"

Draco krabbelte zu seiner Tasche und zog sein Kissen raus und legte es auf den Boden und seinen Kopf darauf. "Na müde kleiner ... hm ?"

Remus strich ihm übers Haar. Lance krabbelte zu Draco, offensichtlich neugierig, wie der neue so war.

Draco knautschte sein Plüschie an sich und schloss müde die Augen. Wieder klingelte es an der Tür und Sirius ging aufmachen. Zwei Minuten später kam er mit James und Harry wieder herein.

Remus lächelte. "James, ich mach nen Tee. Für dich auch?" Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Muss gleich wieder weg. Aber wer ist das denn? So blond? Ein Malfoy?"

"Narzissa's Sohn ! Draco Malfoy ! Narzissa ist meine Cousine und sie lässt sich gerade von Lucius scheiden und bat uns auf den kleinen aufzupassen !"

"Oh.. Auch gut.." James lächelte schief. "Dann entschuldigt mich.. Morgen ist Vollmond, Moony, sollen wir dann da sein?" "Wäre nett, ja.."

Sirius nahm Harry auf den Arm, knuddelte ihn kurz und setzte ihn zu den anderen dreien.

Er krabbelte sofort auf die andern zu, kuschelte sich zu Draco aufs Kissen.

Draco blickte Harry einen Moment an und meckerte kurz, drückte seinen Plüschie an sich und hielt sein Fläschchen fest.

Harry lächelte bloß, zeigte Draco sein Plüschie.

Draco hielt Harry sein Fläschchen hin und blickte ihn fragend an.

Harry strahlte, lachte glucksend und nahm die Flasche, um einen Schluck zu trinken, gab Draco solang sein Plüschtier.

Draco hielt das Plüschtier fest und ließ Harry trinken. Sirius lächelte sanft und deckte Phane und Lancelot zu, die fest eingeschlafen waren.

Remus kam zu ihm, umarmte ihn fest. "Schön, dich wieder hier zu haben.."

"Wirklich ?" Sirius legte den Kopf an Remus Schulter und schloss die Augen. "Es ist so verwirrend, nach dem ganzen wieder ich zu sein !"

"Glaub ich dir gern..." Harry gab Draco gerade seine nicht mehr ganz so volle Flasche zurück.

Draco nahm seine Flasche und reichte Harry sein Plüschie wieder. Sirius lächelte sanft und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wer hätte gedacht, das die beiden sich mögen würden !"

"Also ich war mir nicht sicher.. Ein Malfoy und ein Potter? Hm.."

"Na ja ... nichts ist unmöglich ... hm ?" Sirius schob Remus zur Couch und legte sich wieder darauf, den Kopf auf Remus schoss.

Der Werwolf nickte, kraulte Sirius leicht.

Sirius beobachtete die kleinen ein wenig, denn Harry und Draco spielten gemeinsam mit den Bauklötzern und teilten sich immer wieder das Fläschchen.

Remus lachte leise. "Sind sie nicht süß ?

Sirius nickte und drehte sich leicht auf die Seite und streichelte leicht Remus Bein. „Ja, sind sie !"

Der Werwolf nickte, kraulte Sirius leicht.

Sirius beobachtete die kleinen ein wenig, denn Harry und Draco spielten gemeinsam mit den Bauklötzern und teilten sich immer wieder das Fläschchen.

Remus lachte leise. "Sind sie nicht süß ?

Sirius nickte und drehte sich leicht auf die Seite und streichelte leicht Remus Bein. "Ja, sind sie !"

Remus lächelte. "Und unsere beiden schlafen selig und süß.."

"Ich denke das haben wir ihnen angewöhnt, zusammen zu schlafen !2

"Wie wird das erst, wenn Meg Lance wieder abholt..." Der Werwolf seufzte. "Sie werden sich schrecklich vermissen.."

"Ich weiß ! Und es tut mir leid für die beiden !" Sirius seufzte leise.

Remus nickte. "Mir auch.. Und übermorgen ist Vollmond..."

Sirius seufzte abermals. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sich deswegen so affig hat !"

"Sie will ihn in ihre Welt binden", meinte Remus nur.

Sirius streichelte sanft über Remus Oberschenkel. "Das ist aber nicht gut für den Kleinen !"

"Ich weiß. Ich will ihn auch bei mir haben.. Ich denk immer, dass ich einen Teil meines Rudels verloren hab, wenn er nicht da ist.."

Sirius nickte und lächelte, weil Lance anfing an Phanes Daumen zu nuckeln.

"Soll ich uns nen Tee kochen?", fragte Remus plötzlich. "Ich hätte Lust auf richtig gemütliches Teetrinken und Kuchenessen.. Die Kids sind doch grad friedlich.."

"Klar, warum auch nicht !" Sirius erhob sich und füllte Dracos Flasche auf.

"Schön !" Remus kümmerte sich ums Essen, fing dann laut an zu lachen. Er hatte ihre Söhne erst jetzt entdeckt.

Sirius schmunzelte und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. "Die beiden sind Goldig ... ne ?"

"Ja, aber ich mach mir Sorgen..." Remus kicherte. "Was, wenn sie wirklich mal mehr füreinander empfinden?"

"Und wenn ? Ist es schlimm ?" Sirius blickte ihn fragend an.

"Na ja, solang sie beide hier sind, werden sie quasi wie Geschwister behandelt.."

"Sie sind aber keine Blutsverwandten, also macht das doch nichts und es wäre ausserdem ihre Entscheidung !2

"Da hast du recht.. Ich mach mir zu viele Sorgen..." Remus lachte leise.

Sirius nickte und zog Remus mit dem Essen und dem Tee neben sich auf die Couch.

Remus lächelte. "Bedien dich.."

Sirius nahm sich was zu essen und lächelte Remus zu. "Schmeckt Lecker !2

"Danke.." Remus kicherte, als Lance seinen Kopf auf Phanes Bauch verfrachtete.

Sirius lächelte sanft. "Wie du !" ,kommentierte er und grinste, als Phane seine Hand in den Haarflaum von Lance schob.

"Meinst du?" Remus lehnte sich an Sirius und lächelte.

Sirius nickte „Oh ja, du bist genauso verschmust !"

"Schon gut.. Beschwer dich bloß nicht drüber.." Er knabberte leicht an Siris Hals.

"Hab ich ja auch gar nicht !" Sirius kuschelte sich an Remus und fütterte ihn nebenher etwas.


	8. Was wäre wenn 08

** Ein halbes Jahr später - Mittags **

** Verrat **

Sirius hatte Phane bei Remus gelassen, da er mit Peter und James verabredet war, weil sie Remus Geburtstag vorbereiten wollten. Als er sich dem Büro von Peter näherte, hörte er mit seinem Gehör aufgeregte Stimmen.

"Und unser Meister sag du wirst diese Informationen besorgen !2

"Ja, ist ja gut..." Peter klang ängstlich.

"Der dunkle Lord will die Potters Tot sehen !" Sirius riss die Augen auf und lugte durch einen Spalt in der Tür. Im Raum standen Peter und zwei schwarzgekleidete Zauberer, mit schwarzen Masken. Sirius zog sich lautlos zurück, verwandelte sich in einen Hund und versteckte sich unter einem der Schreibtische.

"Es...es ist in Ordnung! Sie werden nicht enttäuscht von mir sein.."

"Das wollen wir hoffen !" ,meinte der Todesser und verließ das Büro mit dem anderen. Sirius saß Paralysiert unter dem Tisch und starrte an die Wand.

Peter brauchte eine Minute, um sich zu fangen, dann arbeitete er normal weiter.

Sirius saß mindestens eine halbe Stunde dort und erhob sich dann, trottete nach draußen, wandelte sich und ging schnelleren Schrittes nach unten, bis er in James rannte, der zu ihrem treffen kam.

James sah ihn fragend an. Dass irgendwas nicht stimmte, merkte er. "Nettes Hündchen.. Ich bring dich raus hier", sagte er laut, führte Sirius aber in einen Nebenraum, schloss die Tür. "Was ist los?"

Sirius verwandelte sich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fühl mich nicht gut !"

"Oh, soll ich mit dir ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen? Oder soll ich sofort zu Peter?"

Sirius zuckte bei der Erwähnung von Peter zusammen. "Ja, frische Luft wäre gut !" ,wisperte er. "Dann kannst du mir gleich erzählen, was Dumbledor gestern von euch wollte !"

James nickte. "Klar." Er ging mit ihm raus.

"Albus hat sein Angebot, als Geheimniswahrer zu fungieren, wiederholt.. Und ein nein akzeptierte er nicht, ich soll ihm erst heute Abend unsere Entscheidung mitteilen..."

"Ich habe noch mal alles überdacht !" ,meinte Sirius leise und blickte James nicht an. "Ich werde euer Geheimniswahrer, wenn ihr es noch immer wollt !"

James sah ihn fragend an. "Wieso der plötzliche Umschwung?"

"Ich habe mir überlegt, das ich euer Geheimniswahrer, und Dumbledor meiner und Remus seiner werden könnte, so wäre das Geheimnis geschützt !"

"Wirst du jetzt doch paranoid?" James grinste, nickte aber. "Die Idee ist nicht schlecht.."

"Vielleicht !" Sirius seufzte leise und rieb sich die Schläfen. "Bringst du mich nach Hause ?"

"Ja, mach ich.. Aber was sagen wir Peter? Rufen wir ihn an?"

"Ja, ich ruf ihn an, muss ja eh noch mit ihm über dein Geschenk quatschen !" Sirius lächelte und hoffte das es nicht zu gezwungen wirkte.

"Hm, okay." James lächelte. "Dann kümmere ich mich heut einfach mal um meine Familie. Sag mal, sollen wir euch Phane denn mal abnehmen? Und Lance lebt jetzt auch bei euch, oder? Einfach, damit ihr einen ruhigen Abend habt mein ich."

"Ja, das wäre nett ! Und ja, Lance lebt auch bei uns jetzt !"

"Wieso eigentlich? Meg machte doch immer so einen Aufstand darum, dass er nicht über Vollmond zu euch soll..."

"Sie hat einen neuen Lover und der wollte Lance nicht !"

"Na ganz klasse.. Tolle Mutter..." James war offensichtlich sauer.

"Tja, mich und Remus stört es nicht ! Lance geht es gut und wir lieben den kleinen ! Phane war total unglücklich, wenn Lance immer gehen musste."

James nickte. "Ist für die Kleinen wirklich besser..."

Sirius nickte und lächelte leicht. "Ja, ist es ! Wie geht's Harry ? Ist Narzissa immer noch jeden Tag mit Draco da ?"

"Ja, ist sie.. Harry und Draco verstehen sich gut, spielen immer schön..."

"Na ja, vielleicht wird aus den beiden ja noch mal was !" Sirius zwinkerte und apparierte mit James nach Hause. "Willst du die kleinen gleich mitnehmen ?" ,fragte er dann, als sie vor Sirius und Remus Haustür standen.

"Ja, Draco ist bestimmt noch da, da können sie zu viert mit Plüschies toben..."

Sirius lachte leise. "Ja ... viel spaß beim mitspielen !" Sirius ging mit James ins Haus und suchte Remus und die beiden kleinen.

Remus saß mit ihnen auf der Couch und las ihnen vor.

Sirius schenkte ihm ein lächeln und setzte sich zu den beiden hin. "Na, wollt ihr mit Onkel James zu Harry und Draco gehen ?" ,fragte er die beiden. Phane nickte sofort hell auf begeistert.

Lance nickte zögerlich. "Wieda hea?" Remus nickte. "Sicher kommt ihr beide wieder her... Aber erst morgen. Wir lassen euch doch nicht lange alleine.."

Sirius küsste Lance auf die Stirn. "Klar, Daddy und ich kommen morgen und holen euch ab und dann gehen wir schön spazieren ! Was sagst du ... hm ?"

Lance lächelte, nickte jetzt.

Phane deutete auf seinen Plüschie. "Pafoo ! Au mit !" Sirius seufzte leise. Sein Sohn hatte seinen Plüschdrachen nach ihm benannt, nur konnte er Padfoot noch nicht aussprechen und so wurde es Pafoo. "Klar !"

James nahm die beiden mit und Remus umarmte Sirius fest. "Du bist blass.."

Als James weg war und sie nun alleine, fing er an unkontrolliert zu zittern und sackte in Remus arme.

Remus Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. "Siri? Was ist?"

Immer wieder setzte er an zu sprechen, schaffte es aber nicht und legte weinend den Kopf an Remus Schulter.

Der tröstete ihn, so gut es ging. "Hey..."

Sirius brauchte fast eine Stunde, um sich einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Zitternd saß er noch immer schweigend auf der Couch und starrte aus dem Fenster, während Remus Tee machte.

Kurz darauf ertönte Geschirrklappern, Remus setzte sich neben ihn und reichte ihm eine dampfende Tasse. "Bitte..."

Sirius nahm den Tee und schluckte leicht. "Peter !2 ,krächzte er leise und schloss die Augen. "Er ... er ... ist ... !"

"Ja?" Remus strich ihm über den Rücken.

"Todesser !" ,presste er hervor und schüttelte sich wieder.

"Was!" Remus war total verwirrt. "Aber..."

Sirius schluchzte und stellte die Tasse weg. "Ich war auf den Weg zu ihm, wollte mich mit ihm treffen. es waren zwei in seinem Büro und verlangtem von ihm, er solle für Lily und James tot sorgen ! Remus ... er ist der Spitzel !"

Der Werwolf zog ihn fest an sich. "Dann... müssen wir ihn außer Gefecht setzen...", flüsterte er. "Egal, ob wir ihn für einen Freund hielten oder nicht.."

Sirius zitterte. "Ich werde James Geheimniswahrer !" , flüsterte er leise. "Aber wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen, das Peter keinen verdacht schöpft !"

"Sag ihm, dass du dich besser verteidigen und in den Untergrund abtauchen kannst... Dass die Todesser aber bei ihm wissen, wo sie ihn finden können, da er ja arbeitet."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er kennt mich genauso gut wie ihr, er würde eine zu große Hilfe für sie sein um mich zu finden ! Und ich hab doch auch noch dich und Lance und Phane !"

"Stimmt.." Remus seufzte. "Alles nicht so einfach.."

Sirius atmete tief durch. "Was wäre, wenn er Geheimniswahrer wird, aber nur denkt das er der von Lily und James werden würde ?"

Wie meinst du das?"

"Wenn ich Lily und James Geheimniswahrer werde und wir dann Vielsafttrank benutzen, um die beiden für Peter zu spielen ! Wir nehmen uns ein anderes Haus, wo wir uns dann verstecken !"

Remus nickte leicht. "Aber was sollen wir ihm dann erzählen?"

"Wem ?" ,fragte Sirius leise.

"Na Peter..."

"Was sollen wir ihm sagen ? Wir spielen einfach Lily und James und warten das diese blöden Todesser kommen ! Wir sorgen für unseren Schutz und retten somit Lily und James. !"

Remus nickte leicht. "Ich glaube, dass das klappen könnte..."

"Wir bringen Phane und Lance bei Nazissa unter, sie nimmt die beiden sicher gerne und dann fangen wir an, aber wir sollten morgen den Fidelius Zauber anwenden, damit Lily und James nicht mehr mit Peter in Berührung kommen !"

"In Ordnung." Remus seufzte. "Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich handeln.."

"Ich weiß ! Lass uns in den Keller gehen und meine Vorräte durchsehen, wir brauchen sehr viel Vielsafttrank !"

Gesagt, getan, sie sichteten die Vorräte-

Sirius nickte. "Gut, wir sollten von beiden Blut nehmen, das ist besser als Haare !" Er überlegte angestrengt. "Ich weiß nur nicht wie !"

"Und wenn wir Poppy bitten? Als Vorsorgeuntersuchung?"

"und was sagen wir ihr ?" Sirius seufzte leise. "Gut, du gehst zu Poppy und ich besorge noch was von Flamel !"

"Mach ich..." Remus lächelte. "Gut, dass die Kinder noch bei Lily und James sind..."

"Ja, das ist gut ! Aber wie machen wir das mit Harry ?"

"Gute Frage.. Wir könnten ihn uns leihen..."

"das wäre ne gute Idee ! Aber wir müssen für seine Sicherheit garantieren können !"

"Wir könnten Schutzzauber auf ihn anwenden..."

"Das ist eine gute Idee ! Okay, ich gehe gleich zu Flamel und du zu Poppy, bis später !" Sirius gab Remus einen Kuss und verschwand.

** Halloween - Abends **

** Tod **

Sirius und Remus sorgten für die entsprechenden Mittel, um ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Poppy beschaffte ihnen das Blut und Sirius wandte zwei Tage später den Fideliuszauber an sich aus und wurde Lily und James Geheimniswahrer. Am nächsten Tag kaufte Sirius, als James ein Haus in Godrics Hollow. Sie brachten Phane und Lancelot dauerhaft bei Narzissa unter und zwei Wochen nachdem sie den Fideliuszauber bei Sirius angewandt hatten, hatten sie Harry bei sich und spielten vor Peter die kleine Potterfamilie. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt behielten sie Harry bei sich, hatten abgesprochen ihn für zwei Monate bei sich zu behalten, damit Lily und James nicht misstrauisch wurden. Eine Woche nachdem Peter ihr Geheimniswahrer wurde, wurde die Tür abends von dem kleinem Häuschen in Godrics Hollow gesprengt. Sirius sprang auf. Er und Remus hatten für den Ernstfall geprobt und reagierten wirklich auf die Namen von James und Lily. Beide trugen unter ihren Hemden einen Anhänger, den Sirius von Flamel besorgt hatte, was es damit auf sich hatte, hatte er Remus nicht erklären können, nur das sie das Blut von Lily und James einfüllten. Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief. "Lily, nimm Harry und lauf ! Er ist es ! Schnell, fort ich halte ihn auf ! Lauf !"

Remus nickte, schnappte sich das Baby und lief ins Nebenzimmer. "Pass auf dich auf, James!"

Als Remus durch die Tür gekommen war, hörte er hinter sich einen lauten Knall und einen Aufschrei. Dann ein kaltes Lachen. hinter ihm tauchte Voldemort auf und richtete auch den Zauberstab auf ihn. Remus drehte ihm den Rücken zu. "Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry !" Voldemort knurrte. "Geh beiseite, du dummes Mädchen ... geh weg jetzt ... " Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle, verschone ihn, verschone ihn !" Doch Voldemort richtete auch den Zauberstab auf Remus und sprach seinen Fluch. "Avada Kedavra !" Ein grüner Blitz schoss auf Remus und Harry zu. Der grüne Blitz traf Remus und schleuderte ihn nach vorne. Der Fluch wurde in das Amulett gezogen, welches aufglühte und unglücklicher Weise auf Harrys Stirn kam, dort einen Blitzartigen Schnitt hinterließ und den Fluch auf Voldemort zurückprallen ließ.

** Azkaban **

Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen und stöhnte, rieb sich den Kopf. Als er sich aufgerappelt hatte blickte er sich um und fand sich im Wohnzimmer seines Hauses wieder. Sirius Gedanken waren vollkommen wirr und die Erinnerungen verschiedener Ereignisse vermischten sich, so das er dachte Peter sei wirklich James und Lilys Geheimniswahrer und diese würden mit Harry in Godrics Hollow leben. Er rappelte sich auf, weil er plötzlich ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte. Er schwang sich auf sein Motorrad und flog damit nach Godrics Hollow. Dort fand er nur Hagrid in den Trümmern des Hauses, wie dieser die Leichen von Lily und James aus der Ruine zog und auch Harry auf dem Arm hatte. Sirius wollte Harry mitnehmen, doch Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf und meinte er hätte Anweisungen von Dumbledor. Sirius nickte und gab ihm sein Motorrad, da er es für das Ausführen seines nächsten Vorhabens nicht gebrauchen konnte. Er machte sich auf die Jagd nach Peter. Seine Gedanken hatten sich noch immer nicht geordnet, waren total wirr, als er Peter stellte. Dieser zückte verstohlen hinter seinem Rücken seinen Zauberstab und brüllte dann. "Lily und James, Sirius wie konntest du nur ?" Dann explodierte die Strasse hinter ihm. Er schnitt sich den Finger ab und verschwand in seiner Animagus gestalt. Sirius stand da und lachte, so fanden ihn dann auch die Eingreifzauberer. Alle dachten er hätte die 13 Muggel, Peter, Lily und James auf dem Gewissen. So wurde er nach Azkaban verfrachtet.

** Zur gleichen Zeit **

Der weil kam Remus auf dem Anwesen zu sich, wo er sich immer zu Vollmond aufhielt. Er hatte sich schneller wieder im Griff und apparierte zu ihrem Haus. Dort erfuhr er was passiert war mit Sirius und das dieser nach Azkaban kam.

Remus stand im ersten Moment unter Schock, dann ging er zu Dumbledor. "Ihr dürft Sirius nicht einfach so dorthin verfrachten! Er ist unschuldig! Stellt ihn wenigstens vor ein Gericht!122

Dumbledor schüttelte den Kopf. "Remus, er war ihr Geheimniswahrer !"

"Nein, war er nicht! Wir haben Vielsafttrank getrunken und uns als Lily und James ausgegeben... Und wir haben Peter Geheimniswahrer sein lassen, so dass die echten Potters unentdeckt bleiben sollten... Wir haben uns Harry geliehen, um es echt wirken zu lassen! Sirius hat ihn belauscht, wie Peter mit den Todessern geredet hat! Wir haben alles erdenkliche unternommen, um James und Lily zu schützen! Bitte glauben sie mir!"

"Remus, dafür gibt es keine Beweise !"

"Doch! Stellt ihn vor Gericht und lasst ihn seine Version erzählen! Er wird meine bestätigen! Bitte!"

Dumbledor seufzte. "Das wird ein schwere Stück Arbeit !" ,murmelte er.

"Aber es geht! Irgendwie wird es gehen! Bitte!" Remus war völlig verzweifelt.

"Na schön, aber ich hoffe es stimmt ! Denn es steht viel auf dem Spiel !"


	9. Was wäre wenn 09

** Drei Monate später **

** Verhandlung und Neuanfang **

Die nächsten drei Monate brauchten sie um diese Verhandlung in Gang zu bringen, da niemand an Sirius Unschuld glaubte. Harry lebte diese drei Monate bei Onkel und Tante, Lily und James hatten keine Möglichkeit nach draußen zu gelangen, denn selbst Remus wusste nicht, wo sie sich verbargen. Sirius blieb in Azkaban und verlor beinahe den Verstand. Phane und Lancelot wurden zum größtenteils von Narzissa versorgt. Mitte des vierten Monats war der ersehnte Termin. Sirius wurde von Azkaban überführt und in den Gerichtssaal gebracht. Als er hereingeführt wurde, wurden die Rufe der Abneigung sehr laut. Sirius sah teilnahmslos aus, abgemagert und leichenblass.

Remus hatte es eingerichtet, einen Platz zu kriegen, von dem aus Sirius ihn sah, wenn er hereinkam. Er biss sich auf die Lippen bei diesem Anblick, war mit den Nerven am Ende. Ob Sirius ihn überhaupt erkannte?

Der Blick in Sirius Augen war leer und halb auf den Boden gerichtet. "Nun gut !" ,begann Crouch. "Das Veritaserum !" ,verlangte er. Ein Ministeriumsmitarbeiter kam mit einer Versiegelten Phiole, brach das Siegel für alle sichtbar, tropfte einen Tropfen Trank auf ein Stück Pergament, welches sich Blutrot färbte und somit der Beweis erfolgt war, das es sich um Veritaserum handelte und sorgte dafür, das Sirius das Zeug trank. Dieser würgte erst leicht, da er nicht mehr gewohnt war etwas zu sich zu nehmen.

Crouch musterte Sirius scharf. "Haben Sie die Todesser über den Aufenthaltsort von James und Lily Potter informiert?"

"Nein, ich habe niemanden informiert !",meinte Sirius ausdruckslos.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Crouch räusperte sich.

"Wenn Sie die Todesser nicht darüber informiert haben, wie hat Voldemort Lily und James dann gefunden?"

"Er hat sie nicht gefunden !" ,antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

Crouch runzelte die Stirn. "Wer hat sie dann getötet?"

"Sie sind nicht tot !" ,erwiderte Sirius ausdruckslos und starrte weiterhin mit leerem Blick gerade aus.

"Man hat ihre Leichen gefunden. Und Sie waren ihr Geheimniswahrer!"

"Ich bin ihr Geheimniswahrer ! Das sind nicht Lily und James Leichen ! Lily und James leben in ihrem Versteck !"

Dumbledor lehnte sich zu Crouch und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. "Er soll verraten wo sie sich aufhalten !"

"Wo halten sich Lily und James Potter denn auf?" ,blaffte Crouch.

"In ihrem Versteck !" ,kam es nur wieder stupide.

"Und wo liegt dieses Versteck?"

"Ich bin ihr Geheimniswahrer ! Ich werde dieses Geheimnis bewahren !"

"Dann... wenn man nicht die Leichen von Lily und James gefunden hat, wessen waren es dann?"

"Es waren leblose Hüllen, magische Kopien !" ,war die Antwort.

"Und wer hat dann den Aufenthaltsort der vermeintlichen Potters weitergegeben?" Crouch kam langsam ins Schleudern.

"Niemand kennt den Aufenthaltsort außer mir ! Keiner wird ihn erfahren, solange ich lebe !"

Dumbledor beugte sich zu Crouch. "Er soll erklären, wie die magischen Kopien entstanden, von Anfang an !"

"Dann.. erklären Sie mir, wie diese Kopien entstanden sind. Und zwar von Anfang an!"

Sirius atmete tief ein. "Ich war auf den Weg zu Peter, wo ich mich mit ihm und James treffen wollte. Wir wollten den Geburtstag von unserem Freund Remus vorbereiten. Als ich das Büro betrat hörte ich in dem von Peter stimmen. Er sprach mit zwei Todessern, die von ihm den Tod von Lily und James verlangten. Ich verbarg mich und bin als sie weg waren raus gegangen und habe James von Peter weggelotst." So erzählte er weiter, bis er zu dem Zeitpunkt kam, wo er zu Flamel ging. "Ich bat Mr. Flamel um Hilfe !" Sirius holte abermals tief Luft. "ich hatte von einem Druidenstein gehört, der mächtige Flüche absorbiert und bei Tötungsflüchen magische Kopien erstellt, wenn man ihn mit dem Blut dessen füllt, der kopiert werden soll ! Ich kaufte Flamel zwei ab !" Dann erzählte er weiter, bis er zu diesem Zeitpunkt kam, wo er verhaftet worden war.

Dumbledor schwieg erst ein mal und musterte Sirius.

Remus saß die ganze Zeit wie auf Kohlen. Hoffentlich glaubte man ihm!

Crouch schien unschlüssig, im gesamten Saal brach Getuschel aus.

"Er soll den Ort preisgeben, nur so können wir sicher sein, das die Potters noch leben !" ,meinte Dumbledor leise.

"Wir müssen aber den Ort wissen, an dem die Potters leben, denn nur so können wir sicher sein, dass sie noch leben..."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde James nicht verraten !" Dumbledor blickte zu Remus und blickte diesen bittend an.

Remus stand auf. "Sirius, sag's ihnen... Voldemort ist von seinem eigenen Fluch getroffen worden... Er existiert nicht mehr.. "

Sirius schluchzte leise. "Ich kann nicht ! Ich darf James nicht enttäuschen ! So wie ich dein Vertrauen verletzt habe !"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast mein Vertrauen nicht verletzt... Nur sie können nicht raus, solang du ihren Aufenthaltsort niemandem sagst.. Und Voldemort ist tot! Er kann ihnen nichts mehr tun! Glaubst du nicht, dass sie ihr Baby wieder sehn wollen? Harry ist nicht bei ihnen.."

"Harry ... nicht bei ihnen ?" Sirius Gedanken schwirrten, während er versuchte sie zu ordnen und verzog das Gesicht schmerzhaft.

"Wir hatten ihn bei uns, erinnerst du dich? Als wir auf Voldemort trafen... Die Kopien sind in der Wohnung geblieben und Hagrid hat Harry weggebracht.. Er lebt nicht bei Lily und James, weil niemand weiß, wo sie sind..."

Sirius presste Augen und Lippen fest zusammen und brachte langsam Ordnung in seinen Gedanken. "Zuhause !"

Crouch sah ihn fragend an. "In ihrer alten Wohnung?"

"Sie leben wieder auf dem Potter Anwesen, das Haus von James Familie ! Bei uns nebenan !"

Remus lächelte. "Dumbledor, könnten Sie und ich nicht fahren und sie herholen?", fragte er den Mann neben sich leise.

Sirius sackte erschöpft und schluchzend zusammen, da der Zauber in ihm gebrochen worden war.

Dumbledor nickte und stand auf. "Crouch ... ich nehme Moody mit zum Schutz !2

"Darf ich kurz noch zu Sirius? Oder lieber später?" Remus sah ihn fragend an.

„Später !" ,meinte Dumbledor, nahm Remus an der Schulter und führte ihn mit Moody nach draußen, von wo sie auf das Anwesen apparierten und dann bei Lily und James klopften.

"Lily riss aufgelöst die Tür auf. "Sirius ich bring dich um, wo ist Harry !" ,meinte sie schluchzend und hielt dann inne.

Remus nahm sie in den Arm. "Hey Lily... Kommst du mit? Bring James auch mit. Wir haben eine Gerichtsverhandlung.. Voldemort ist tot, aber alles weitere erklär ich dir dann."

"James !" ,rief sie schluchzend.

Ihr Mann kam sofort zur Tür. "Was ist denn? Sirius, wo ist Ha.. oh...! Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Lily vergrub das Gesicht an James Schulter. Dumbledor nickte James zu. "Kommt bitte beide mit, es ist allerlei passiert, was Erklärung bedurft !"

James nickte. Bald darauf waren sie im Gerichtssaal und Remus lief zu Sirius, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Es wird alles gut.. ! Beruhige dich...!"

Lily sah entsetzt von Sirius zu James und dann zu den Anwesenden. "Was ist hier den los ?" Sirius hing auf dem Stuhl und reagierte kaum.

Remus hockte sich hin, redete auf Sirius ein. "Schau, da sind die beiden doch... Mach dir keine Vorwürfe.. Und gleich fahren wir nach Hause und ich mach dir deinen Lieblingspudding..."

Sirius wurde losgebunden und Moody brachte Harry herein, den er von Lilys Schwester geholt hatte. Diese stürzte sofort zu ihm und nahm den kleinen auf den Arm. Sirius sackte in Remus Arme zusammen und schluchzte leise.

Remus strich ihm über den Rücken. "Es wird wieder gut, okay? Lance und Phane geht es gut, wir können in ein paar Stunden schon wieder zuhause sein und du kannst dich ausruhen..."

Man bat Remus Sirius in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, wo man ihn durchchecken würde. Derweil wurden Lily und James über das Geschehene aufgeklärt.

Sirius hatte starke Mangelerscheinungen, bekam eine Aufbauspritze. Dann erst durfte er nach Hause. Remus verfrachtete ihn ins Bett, deckte ihn ordentlich zu und fütterte ihn mit Pudding. "Soll ich Phane und Lance gleich holen?", wollte er wissen.

Sirius aß nicht viel und rollte sich dann ein, nickte leicht. "Ja !"

"Okay.. Ich bin gleich wieder da.." Er küsste Sirius auf die Wange, ging dann und kam kurz darauf mit den beiden kleinen wieder. Narzissa hatte schon gehört, dass Sirius wieder da war und sich gedacht, dass er die Kinder sehen wollte.

Phane krabbelte jammernd zu Sirius, rollte sich in seinem Arm ein. Sirius legte den Arm um ihn und schloss die Augen, war so müde und schlief sofort ein.

Remus lächelte, legte sich mit Lancelot daneben. Auch sein Sohn hatte Sirius vermisst, für ihn schienen Remus und der Schwarzhaarige zusammen zu gehören.

Mitten in der Nacht fing Sirius an Alpträume zu bekommen und wimmerte leise.

Remus zog ihn in den Arm. "Hey.. Ich bin da, hm? Hier passiert dir nichts..."

Sirius schluchzte im Schlaf und drückte 'Phane an sich. So ging es fast jede Nacht und tagsüber war er recht schweigsam. James und Lily ging er gänzlich aus dem Weg, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

Irgendwann reichte es Remus. Er setzte sich mit Sirius ins Wohnzimmer. "Hey.. Wo ist dein Kampfgeist geblieben? Lily und James sind dir dankbar, die Strapazen, die du auf dich genommen hast, haben mehr als deutlich gezeigt, wie wichtig sie dir sind!"

Sirius hockte auf dem Sofa, die Beine an den Oberkörper gezogen und legte das Kinn auf sein Knie. Er zog die Wolldecke enger um sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will sie nicht sehen !"

"Wieso nicht? Sirius, das sind deine Freunde... Und was auch immer du in Azkaban erlebt hast, du kannst mit mir drüber reden!"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will nicht darüber reden ! Ich will vergessen !"

Remus seufzte. "Okay, ich kann dich zu nichts zwingen." Er stand auf und ging ins Kinderzimmer, spielte mit den Kleinen. Dabei konnte er sich immer wieder irgendwie beruhigen. Aber diesmal funktionierte selbst das nicht richtig. Wieso schloss Sirius ihn bloß immer weiter aus seinem Leben aus? Er fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, damit wenigstens die Kleinen nichts mitbekamen.

Phane stand auf und tapste unsicher zur Tür, wollte zu Sirius. "Dada !"

"Er ist unten, Schätzchen. Stör ihn jetzt nicht." Remus zog ihn an sich.

"Dada !" ,maulte Phane und zog ne Schnute. Unten war die Haustür zu hören, da Sirius spazieren gehen wollte.

Remus seufzte. "Jetzt ist er ganz weg. Spiel mit Lancelot, ja?" Der ging zu Phane, umarmte ihn.

Phane tatschte Lance auf den Rücken und setzte sich wieder mit ihm zu den Bausteinen.

Remus lehnte sich an die Tür, so dass niemand herein aber auch niemand heraus kam. Er zog die Beine an und atmete tief durch. Es war ein Albtraum, seit Sirius verhaftet worden war. Ob es jemals wieder normal werden würde? Im Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob er immer mit so einem Sirius würde leben können. Er verstand ihn und wusste, dass er viel aufzuarbeiten hatte, aber das ging jetzt schon vier Wochen so.

Phane spielte mit Lancelot und plapperte vor sich her. Sirius kam erst am Abend wieder, hatte einen Karton im Arm. Phane saß mit Lance auf Remus schoss, der ihnen was vorlas. Sirius stellte den Karton auf den Boden und nahm Phane in dem Arm, der zu ihm gerannt kam. Sirius schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, weil Phanes Mund mit Schokoladen Pudding beschmiert war.

Remus lächelte leicht. "Hi. Was hast du da?"

Sirius lächelte, als Phane die Kiste aufmachte, weil er in der Kiste was fiepen gehört hatte. Seine Augen wurden ganz groß. "Wau wau !" ,meinte er begeistert und holte einen Welpen aus der Kiste. "Ich hab sie am Straßenrand gefunden !"

Lance krabbelte zu Sirius, wollte den Welpen umarmen. Dann erst sah er, dass in der Kiste noch zwei weitere junge Hunde saßen. Remus lächelte, ging zu Sirius und umarmte ihn. "Wie schön."

Sirius holte die beiden auch heraus und setzte sie vor Lance ab. "Ich konnte sie nicht dort sitzen lassen ! Seid ich mich vor den beiden in einen Hund verwandelt hatte, wollten sie auch immer einen haben !" ,murmelte er leise und lehnte sich an Remus.

Der küsste ihn auf die Wange, hielt ihn fest und nickte. "Ich glaube sogar, dass Lance sie versteht." Das Kleinkind bellte gerade einen der Hunde an. "Ob das daran liegt, dass er als Werwolf geboren wurde?"

Sirius lächelte und strich Lance über die Wange. "Vielleicht !" Phane knuddelte den kleinen Welpen immer noch und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Die drei Welpen bellten zurück und wedelten mit dem Schwanz.

Lance quiekte, bellte wieder und die Welpen stürzten in die Küche, stolperten dabei über die eigenen Beine. Remus sah Sirius verdutzt an. "Was war das denn jetzt?"

Sirius verwandelte sich und bellte Lance fragend an.

Der bellte zurück: Hunger!

Du auch?Sirius stupste den kleinen an.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. Was taten sie da? Lance schien lautlos zu lachen. Nicht viel.

Hasst meinen Pudding mit Phane verdrückt ... hm?

Lance jaulte schuldbewusst. "Sagt mal, was macht ihr da?", wollte Remus wissen.

Macht doch nichts süßer, Papa Remus kocht neuen!Sirius leckte Lance sanft über die Wange.

Der quiekte wieder vergnügt auf, hielt sich an Sirius fest. Er wusste scheinbar genau, wenn er da vor sich hatte. Padfoot lieb.

Hab dich auch lieb süßer ! Na los, machen wir den kleinen mal was zu mampfen ... hm ?Sirius verwandelte sich zurück und gab Lance einen Kuss. "Na komm!" Er lächelte Remus zu.

Remus hob Phane hoch, folgte Siri. "Was war das denn grad?", wollte er wissen, lächelte.

Sirius setzte Lance auf dem Küchentisch ab und holte ein Flache Schüssel. "Die drei haben Hunger ! Lance hat mir das erzählt !"

Phane strampelte. "Runter! Runter ... runter ... runter!" ,verlangte er, weil er zu den Welpen wollte.

Remus lachte, setzte ihn hin. Dann sah er Sirius an. "Wie, das hat dir Lance erzählt?"

"Das bellen, er kann wirklich mit uns sprechen!" Sirius lächelte leicht und sah auf den Jungen hinab.

"Irre." Remus lächelte leicht, half Sirius, die Welpen zu füttern.

Sirius lachte leise. "Na ja, dann hab ich ihn gefragt, ob er auch Hunger hat und da meinte er nicht viel und ich hab gefragt, ob er mit Phane meinen Pudding verdrückt hätte und da hat er sich entschuldigt, aber ich sagte ihm, du machst neuen!"

Remus musste grinsen. "Mach ich das, hm?" Aber er fing an zu kochen, küsste Siri auf die Nasenspitze.

"Ja! Hab Hunger!" ,meinte Sirius und nahm Lance auf den Arm, kitzelte ihn am Bauch. "Na süßer!" Phane saß auf dem Küchenboden und fütterte seinen Welpen mit der Flasche, da dieser noch sehr klein war.

Remus lachte leise. "Aber dir ist schon klar, dass es jetzt erst mal so ist, als würden wir 5 Kinder haben, hm?"

"Ja, na und? Arbeiten darf ich ja eh nicht!" Er hatte in der Post den Brief vom Ministerium gefunden, in dem stand, das er nach seinem Azkaban Aufenthalt nicht mehr als Auror tätig sein durfte.

Remus küsste ihn in den Nacken. "Ach Siri. Hadere nicht mit dir."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Wer stellt mich denn jetzt noch ein? Auch wenn ich unschuldig bin! Ich habe heute bei drei Läden in der Winkelgasse angefragt und alle wiesen mich ab!"

Remus seufzte. "Seit wann gibst du so schnell auf?"

"Weißt du wie mich alle ansahen, als ich in der Winkelgasse war? Sie starren mich entsetzt an, drehen sich ab und tuscheln hinter meinem Rücken. Sie sind nicht von meiner Unschuld überzeugt! Sie sehen in mir immer noch den Sündenbock! Und die anderen sehen in mir einen verrückten, der von den Dementoren um den Verstand gebracht worden ist!"

"Sie brauchen wohl erst den Beweis, dass Peter noch lebt... Und wir werden ihn auch noch fangen! Ich bin mir da sicher!"

Sirius ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken. „Ich kann meine Gedanken einfach nicht ordnen! Ich weiß was ich ausgesagt habe, aber ich erinnere mich immer noch nicht wirklich!"

"Du erinnerst dich nicht an das, was du gesagt hast?" Remus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Als ich aufwachte zuhause, war ich so verwirrt, alles drehte sich, alles verschwamm ineinander! Ich konnte mich nicht ordnen in der Zeit, in der ich Peter jagte und in Azkaban auch nicht und durch die Dementoren ist es noch schlimmer geworden! Das Veritaserum bewirkte unbewusst das ich mich erinnerte, aber es ist nicht dauerhaft!"

"Dann.. frag doch Dumbledor, ob er dir den Erinnerungsschleier nimmt.. Das kann er bestimmt irgendwie."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist durch den Kristall verursacht worden! Ich muss mich erst wieder ordnen!"

"Okay..." Remus kraulte ihn hinterm Ohr. "Kann ich dir denn irgendwie dabei helfen?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kommt von alleine! Hat Flamel gesagt!"

Remus nickte leicht und seufzte. „Ich werde mich bei Dumbledor mal erkundigen, ob es etwas gegen deine Alpträume gibt, da muss man doch was machen können!"

Sirius nickte sacht und lehnte sich an Remus. „Danke Moony!"

Remus küsste Sirius sacht auf die Stirn und grübelte vor sich hin. Später, als Sirius sich um die Kleinen kümmerte, ging er zu Dumbledor und sprach mit ihm. Dumbledor riet ihm zu einem Zauber, mit dem er in die Träume von Sirius gelangen konnte und sich dort nach der Wurzel des Übels umsehen konnte. Aber er riet Remus auch nicht allein zu gehen, da so etwas gefährlich war. Remus bat James darum, ihm zu helfen und zu begleiten. James erklärte sich sofort einverstanden und kam mit Lily am nächsten Tag vorbei, um alles zu besprechen. Außerdem hatte Dumbledor gesagt Sirius solle am besten zu einem Therapeuten gehen, der ihm ebenfalls helfen könnte.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen Lily und James mit Harry und Draco zum Frühstück und brachten für den Nachmittag Kuchen mit.

Remus erklärte ihnen was er Sirius am Abend zuvor schon erzählt hatte über den Rat von Dumbledor, allerdings hatte er das mit dem Therapeuten verschwiegen.

Sirius schwieg darauf hin eine ganze Weile, während Remus und James besprachen, das James zu Dumbledor kommen solle um mit ihm den Zauber zu besprechen. Nach dem Mittagessen setzten sie sich zusammen und aßen Kuchen. Danach wollte James sich auf den Weg machen.

Remus saß neben Sirius und sah ihn an. „Dumbledor meinte du solltest eventuell auch einen Therapeuten aufsuchen, der dir hilft!"

Sirius schwieg und blickte ihn dann zögerlich an. „Meinst du das es notwenig ist?"

Remus zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Ich denke das es besser wäre wenn du hingehen würdest!"

Sirius nickte leicht. "Kommst du dann mit da hin ?" ,fragte er zögernd und blickte ihm bittend in die Augen. Lily streichelte James über den Rücken und nahm ihm dann Draco ab. "Sag deinem Sohn das du ihn lieb hast und geh mit Albus sprechen !"

Remus nickte. "Mach ich. Aber wirklich nur, wenn du das willst..." James küsste Lily noch mal, wuschelte Draco über den Kopf. "Dann bis später, hm?" Er stand auf, hob Harry hoch und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Bis später, Spatz!" Der Kleine gluckste leise.

Draco winkte mit seinem Plüschtier und schmuste sich dann an Lily und fixierte den Kuchen auf dem Tisch mit der Sahne. "Au!" ,meinte er und blickte zu Lily hoch.

Harry krabbelte flink zu seiner Mama, wollte auch wissen, was Draco da wollte und lachte zu ihm hoch. "Daco..."

"Au!" ,wiederholte er und deutete auf den Kuchen. Lily lachte leise und setzte Draco neben sich und hob Harry hoch. "Na schatz !" Sie schnitt ein stück Kuchen ab und hielt den Beiden einen Löffel mit der Sahne hin.

Harry sperrte das Mäulchen auf und lehnte sich an Draco.

Lily fütterte die beiden mit Kuchen und lachte leise. "Na, ihr beide seid zwei Leckermäuler ... hm?" Draco schmatzte und strahlte förmlich. "Hmmm!" ,machte er und machte den Mund wieder auf.

Sirius lächelte sanft. "Fütterst du mich auch?" ,fragte er leise an Remus Ohr und lächelte.

Harry kicherte. Er mochte das Wort Leckermaul. "Ah." Wieder war sein Mündchen sperrangelweit auf.

Remus schmunzelte. "Sicher." Er beugte sich vor, nahm einen Happen auf die Gabel und hielt sie ihm hin.

Lily lächelte sanft und fütterte die kleinen weiter. Sirius futterte den Kuchen und kuschelte sich in Remus Arme.

Der kraulte ihn sanft und Harry grinste schelmisch, bog den Löffel durch und spritzte Lilly Kuchen ins Gesicht.

Sirius lachte leise, während Lily anfing zu schimpfen. "Harold James Potter! Fang nicht an so frech wie dein Vater zu werden! Den bestraf ich mit Bettverbot, dich steck ich ins Bett zur Strafe! Und dann darf Draco zwei Monate nicht mehr zu dir spielen kommen!"

Harry zog einen Flunsch und klammerte sich an Draco.

Draco hielt Harry fest und gab ihm einen Schmatzer. Lily seufzte. "also benimm dich!" Sie wischte sich den Kuchen ab und reichte den beiden ihre Saftfläschchen.

Harry nickte, schien doch Angst zu haben, dass Lily ihre Drohung wahrmachen könnte. Mit einer Hand umklammerte er Dracos Ärmchen.

„Na komm her du Frechdachs! Wenn du brav bist darf Draco auch zu uns kommen und mit dir spielen!" Sie hielt die Arme auf.

Harry tapste auf sie zu und umarmte sie fest. "Daco!"

"Der darf auch herkommen!" Lily gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn und hob auch Draco auf ihren Schoss und ließ die beiden sich zusammen kuscheln. "Man könnte meinen die beiden werden ein Herz und eine Seele!"

Remus lachte leise. "Dann hast du ja schon mal Zeit, dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, hm?"

Lily streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Hab ja nicht gesagt, das ich was dagegen habe!" Sie schmuste mit den beiden kleinen und strich Harry beruhigend über den Rücken.

Remus grinste, kraulte Sirius' Nacken. "Na dann."

Sirius schnurrte leise und knabberte an seinem Hals.

Der Braunhaarige lachte leise, wurde verlegen. So offen vor Lily zu sein war seltsam.

Lily störte sich nicht im geringsten daran, hatte ja eh schon lange so einen Verdacht gehabt. Sirius blickte zu Phane und Lance, die wieder ein mal eingeschlafen waren und friedlich miteinander kuschelten.


	10. Was wäre wenn 10

Einer der Welpen bellte nach einer Weile laut, James kam zurück.

Sirius setzte sich auf. "Aus!" ,zischte er, damit Phane und Lance weiter schliefen, da sie sonst immer quengelig waren, wenn sie nicht ausschlafen konnten.

Der Welpe kannte den Befehl nicht und bellte weiter, Lance gähnte und bellte zurück. Der Hund winselte und war still, James trat ins Zimmer. "Na?" Er schien zufrieden.

Lily blickte auf und lächelte und Sirius seufzte leise, beobachtete Lance, ob dieser wieder einschlafen würde.

Lance rollte sich nur zusammen und der Welpe kuschelte sich um ihn, wärmte ihn. James setzte sich neben seine Frau. "Hey ihr zwei, habt es euch bequem gemacht, hm?", sprach er die Kinder an.

Draco hatte noch Kuchen am mund und quiekte freudig.

James grinste, wuschelte Draco und auch Harry durchs Haar und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss.

Lily erwiderte den Kuss und Sirius ließ sich entspannt zurücksinken.

James lächelte. "Remus, ich kenne jetzt Zauber, mit denen wir dich unterstützen können. Habt ihr was dagegen, wenn Lily und ich die gleich mal üben gehen?"

„Nein, haben wir nicht! Wir bringen die Kleinen hoch zu einem kleinen Mittagsschläfchen und ich würde mich auch etwas hinlegen und ... ausruhen!"

Remus lächelte. "Okay. Lance und Phane können hier bleiben." Er küsste Sirius auf die Wange.

Lily nickte. "Wir achten mit auf sie, ruht euch aus!" Sie lächelte sanft. "Draco und Harry machen wir es auf der Couch bequem! Also macht euch keine sorgen!" Sirius blickte Remus an.

Der nickte, nahm Sirius' Hand. "Lass uns hochgehen. Dann können wir uns ausstrecken."

Sirius nickte und nahm Remus hand, folgte ihn sanft lächelnd.

Lily legte Draco und Harry auf die Couch und deckte beide zu, damit sie schlafen würden.

Remus ging mit Sirius nach oben, legte sich mit ihm hin und sah ihn an.

Sirius hatte sich bis auf die Shorts ausgezogen und schlüpfte mit unter die Decke, kuschelte sich in Remus Arme. "Ich liebe dich!"

Die Augen des Werwolfs weiteten sich ein wenig und Remus' Mundwinkel begann zu zittern. "Ich dich auch!", wisperte er, bevor die Tränen seine Wangen herabzurinnen begannen. Die Anspannung der vergangenen Tage und Wochen fiel von ihm ab.

Sirius sah ihn erschrocken an. "Tut ... tut mir leid ... ich wollte dich nicht zum weinen bringen!" Er hatte die Reaktion wohl falsch interpretiert und sah ihn zitternd an.

Remus nahm ihn in den Arm, schüttelte den Kopf. "Hast du nicht.", wisperte er. "Ich meine. Es ist nur. Ich bin so froh."

Sirius wirkte ein wenig erleichtert und schmiegte sich an Remus. "Ich hab dich so sehrvermisst!" ,wimmerte er leise.

Remus strich ihm über den Rücken, nickte leicht. "Ich dich auch. Da war diese Kluft. Obwohl du da warst. Meinst du, sie wird immer da sein?" Man hörte seine Angst deutlich.

Sirius kaute auf der Unterlippe. "Ich hoffe sie geht wenn das mit den Träume und der Therapie ist!"

Remus nickte, sah Sirius fragend in die Augen. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihn küssen durfte.

Sirius lächelte zaghaft und küsste ihn seinerseits zuerst.

Remus schloss die Augen, ließ sich völlig in diesen Kuss sinken.

Sirius entspannte sich vollkommen und schmiegte sich vertraut an ihn an. "Ich liebe dich!" ,wiederholte er sanft.

Remus lächelte. "Und ich dich." Er streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

Sirius schlief entspannt ein und wurde nur ein wenig unruhig im schlaf, hatte keinen sehr schlimmen Traum.

Auch Remus dämmerte weg, schlief fest.

Lily weckte sie, indem sie ihnen Lance und Phane, sowie Draco und Harry ins Bett setzte. Es war bereits später Nachmittag und die vier waren wieder putz munter.

Remus wurde wach, als Lance ihm ins Gesicht patschte. "Hm?" Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, blinzelte und lächelte dann. "Na ihr Süßen?"

Phane hopste auf Sirius Rücken herum, der stöhnend die Augen öffnete. Draco krabbelte zwischen sie und gab ihnen dicke Schmatzer.

Harry fand es lustig, in Lance's Nase zu bohren und der Kleine fing wie am Spieß an zu schreien. Remus trennte sie. "Nicht, Harry, das tut ihm weh." Lance ließ ein drohendes Knurren hören.

Sirius setzte Phane ab und verwandelte sich. Warum knurrst du? 

Er hat mir weh getan! ,erwiderte der Kleine.

Lance, dann sag es bitte in unserer Sprache und knurr ihn nicht an. Das versteht er nämlich nicht! Wenn du ihm normal sagst, dass das weh tut, dann lässt er es schon eher! Außerdem bist du ein Mensch, kein Hund ! 

Aber diese Sprache ist viel leichter. ,meinte Lance und sah ihn traurig an.

Ich weiß, aber das verstehen die anderen nicht. Nicht mal dein Daddy versteht dich und wenn du ihn nur anbellst, weiß er doch gar nicht was du möchtest. Andere, die das nicht kennen, könntest du damit angst machen! Wir wollen dich doch nur beschützen!

Lance jaulte leise, senkte den Kopf. "Aber. Hund ist lieb. Nicht Angst."

Sirius verwandelte sich zurück. "Ich weiß das du lieb bist schatz!" Er zog Lance auf seine Arme. "Aber weißt du, andere, die das nicht kennen bekommen angst! Du musst lernen dich den anderen anzupassen, wenn du dich mit ihnen unterhalten willst!"

Lance zog einen Flunsch, nickte aber und schmiegte sich an Sirius. Remus lächelte. Harry sah Lance an. "Alles wieda gut?", fragte er leise.

"Siehst du, wenn du es ihm sagst, dann weiß er das er was falsch gemacht hat und entschuldigt sich auch. Stimmt's Harry?" Er gab Lance einen Kuss aufs Köpfchen.

Lance nickte, wuschelte Harry unbeholfen durchs Haar. Remus lachte leise.

Sirius knuddelte den kleinen sanft. "Mit den Hunden kannst du dich ja so unterhalten, aber nur wenn nur wir da sind, oder Onkel James, oder Tante Lily ... hm? Bei anderen nicht, okay?"

Lance nickte leicht. "Und bei Mama?" Er bekam Meg kaum zu Gesicht, aber zu Feiertagen schaute sie doch bei Sirius und Remus rein.

„Ja, bei ihr auch!" Sirius lächelte und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Stirn. "Na, wer mag Pudding essen ... hm?" Er blickte lächelnd zu Remus.

Der grinste. "Na rat mal. Ich auf jeden Fall." Harry lachte. "Au!" Lance legte den Kopf schief, sah Phane an.

Phane nickte und zog sich an Remus Arm hoch und stand nun vor ihnen, wankte allerdings. Draco kam unter der Decke wieder vorgekrabbelt. "Au!"

Remus lächelte. "Gut so, Phane!" Er angelte mit der freien Hand nach seinem Zauberstab und kurz darauf stand eine sehr große, dampfende Schüssel Pudding zwischen ihnen im Bett und sechs Löffel lagen dabei.

"So gefällt mir das! Und selbst kochen tu ich dann morgen oder übermorgen wieder!"

Sirius nahm seinen Zauberstab und beschwor mehrere Schalen herauf, in die er Pudding abfüllte und diesen abkühlen ließ. Dann ließ er noch für jedes der Kinder einen Sitz mit Tisch erscheinen und setzte sie rein, gab ihnen dann die Schalen und futterte mit Remus direkt aus der großen Schale.

Harry lachte laut, patschte mit der Hand in den Pudding. Remus schmunzelte. "Ich fürchte, wir müssen sie gleich baden."

„Na ja, die kleinen wird das eher weniger stören." Phane fütterte derweil Lance mit seinem Pudding und Draco löffelte seinen seelenruhig alleine.

Remus musste ihm da zustimmen, grinste, als er sah, dass Lance sich seinerseits abmühte, Phane zu füttern.

Phane gluckste und machte den Mund sperrangelweit auf. Trotzdem war er bald total mit Pudding eingeschmiert.

Phane gluckste wieder und fütterte Lance weiter. Draco warf seine leere Schale zu Sirius. "Mea!"

Nachdem sie alle satt bekommen hatten, streckte Remus sich. "Was nun? Baden?"

Sirius nickte und musterte die Kinder. "Besser ist es!"

"Gut. Dann los mit euch Rasselbande, hm? Ab ins Bad!" Er hob Harry und Lance hoch, letzterer angelte aber nach Phane.

Sirius nahm Remus Harry ab und gab ihm Phane und schnappte sich noch Draco, der die anderen Schalen gerade blitzblank lecken wollte.

Remus lachte leise, trug die beiden ins Bad, wo er sie in die Wanne setzte. "So, dann wollen wir mal." Er schälte die Kinder nacheinander aus ihren Klamotten und ließ dann warmes Wasser ein.

Phane panschte sofort in dem Wasser herum und spritzte Lance nass. Draco sah bereits gebannt auf den entstehenden Schaum, als er mit Harry von Sirius ins Bad getragen wurde.

Remus nahm Draco entgegen, zog ihn aus und setzte ihn zu den beiden anderen.

Sirius zog auch Harry aus und setzte ihn dazu. Draco planschte mit den Händchen im Schaum herum und gluckste freudig.

Harry lachte, setzte ihm Schaum auf die Nase. "Daco!"

Draco musterte den Schaum und nieste dann. Sirius lachte leise.

Lance schlang seine Ärmchen um Phane, gab ihm einen Schmatzer und tauchte dann unter.

Sirius schnappte Lance und holte ihn wieder hoch, wischte ihm den Schaum vom Gesicht. "Hey, alles gut?"

Lance nickte und lachte. Anscheinend war das Absicht gewesen. Dennoch rieb er sich die Augen, denn er hatte Schaum hineinbekommen.

Sirius hielt die Händchen fest und wischte mit dem schwamm den Schaum weg. "So, besser?"

Lance nickte. "Gut!", gurrte er und patschte mit der Hand auf den Schaum.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und begann Phane zu waschen, der ihm dann den schwamm wegnahm und Lance waschen wollte.

Lance quietschte vor Vergnügen und Remus lachte los. "Süß!"

Sirius nickte und wusch Draco den Mund und die Haare, ließ ihn dann noch ein wenig planschen.

Nach einer Stunde waren auch die anderen müde vom Baden und sie wurden in Handtücher gewickelt.

Jeder nahm zwei quietschende und strampelnde Kids, brachte sie ins Kinderzimmer und zogen ihnen ihre Strampler an.

Lance bekam Phanes Strumpf zu fassen und zog daran. Remus schimpfte leise mit ihm, legte sie dann aber zusammen ins Bett.

Phane krabbelte davon und sperrte sich gegen den Strampler wollte seinen Plüschhasen Anzug anziehen, weil der weicher und wärmer war.

Remus seufzte. "Siri? Was soll ich mit Phane machen?"

Sirius kramte bereits im Schubfach und zerrte das grüne Plüschding heraus. "Zieh ihm das hier an !" Phane quietschte vergnügt, als er die Hasenohren erblickte und kam wieder zu Remus.

Der Werwolf grinste und kleidete Phane jetzt richtig ein.

Sirius grunzte leise, als Phane vergnügt herumkrabbelte, mit dem Hasenpuschel am Hintern. Die Ohren schaukelten vor seinem Gesichtchen herum.

Remus kicherte. "Süß!" Lance krabbelte auf Phane zu, wollte nach den Ohren greifen.

Sirius drückte Remus noch so einen Anzug in die Hand, nur das es ein brauner Hasen Anzug war. "Für deinen Filius!"

Lance gluckste, als er den Anzug sah und Remus lachte leise. "Und was machen wir mit Harry und Draco?" Er hob Lance wieder aus dem Bett und zog ihn um.

Sirius grinste noch breiter und hielt noch zwei Anzüge hoch. Einer in silbern und grün für Draco und einer in rot und golden für Harry. Er begann die beiden anzuziehen und dann hatten sie vier kleine Häschen im Kinderbett sitzen.

Nach einer Weile kam James ins Zimmer. "Na, wo ist Ha ...?" Er hielt mitten im Satz inne und besah sich die Kinder genauer. "Oh je, ihr habt ja ne Meise!" Aber er lachte.

Sirius grinste breit und wuschelte James durchs Haar und machte dann noch ein paar Fotos. Phane hielt eines von Lance Ohren fest und kuschelte mit diesem.

Lance pennte halb auf Harry und Phane liegend ein. Remus lachte leise. "Die Fotos sind klasse."

"Bestimmt !" ,stimmte Sirius zu und drehte sch um, als Lily in der Tür stand, sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug und anfing zu lachen. Draco kuschelte sich dazu und schloss die Augen. Er fand den Schlafanzug auch ganz toll.

Später, als alle vier schliefen, grinste Remus breit und deutete auf sie. "Schau mal. Draco nuckelt an Harrys Hasenohr." Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein Lachen.

"Na wenn's schmeckt!" Sirius zog Remus, Lily und James mit nach draußen und lehnte die Tür an. "Lassen wir sie schlafen!"

Die anderen drei nickten und machten es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem, wo sie Tee tranken und sich unterhielten.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, wurde Sirius nervöser. Gegen neun Uhr räusperte er sich leicht. "Vielleicht sollten wir anfangen?"

James nickte leicht. "Remus, bist du auch soweit?" Der Angesprochene nickte. "Klar, leg dich am besten hin, wie du möchtest.", meinte er zu Sirius.

Sirius nickte und streckte sich auf der Couch aus und starrte an die Decke, versuchte zu entspannen. Lily erhob sich und sprach einen Schlafzauber über ihn aus. Einen Augenblick später schlief Sirius fest ein. "Nun zu euch beiden, setzt euch auf die Sessel, ich spreche auch die Zauber auf euch aus !"

Die beiden anderen Männer nickten, taten, was Lily sagte.

Lily sprach auf ihren Mann und Remus die Schlafzauber aus, mit dem Zusatz, das sie die beiden in Sirius Traum transferierte.

Remus sah sich um, suchte Sirius. Er spürte, dass James dicht bei ihm war und sein einziger Gedanke galt seinem Freund

Alles war dunkel und verschwommen um sie herum. Lily hockte sich zu Sirius und sah ihn besorgt an, da er sich unruhig zu Bewegen begann. "Viel glück ihr drei!" Um James und Remus formte sich langsam eine Umgebung heraus. Es war ein Friedhof, der Friedhof, auf dem die leeren Hüllen von Lily und James begraben worden waren. Eine verängstigte Gestalt hockte davor.

Remus kam auf den Schatten, der Sirius ähnelte, zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Siri? Hab keine Angst. Sie sind nicht tot. Schau, James ist hier."

Doch die Gestalt reagierte nicht auf ihn, den in dem Moment brach das Grab auf und die Gestalt von James erschien, blutüberströmt, bleich und mit dem Finger auf Sirius deutend. Verräter! Mörder! Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein James ... es tut mir leid ... ich wollte es nicht ... bitte!"

Remus stellte sich zwischen ihn und den falschen James. "Verschwinde, Trugbild!" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und der echte James trat neben Sirius, berührte ihn an der Schulter. "Padfoot?"

Sirius sah auf, war so abgemagert und kränklich wie in Azkaban und wich zitternd vor ihm zurück. Nein, fast mich nicht an ... geht weg!" Die Umgebung wurde wieder dunkel und gab dann ein grünliches Schimmern von sich. Plötzlich standen sie in einer vier mal vier Schritte großen Zelle. Auf dem feuchten, kalten Boden hockte wimmernd Sirius und hielt sich den Kopf. "Geht weg ... lasst mich gehen! Ich bin unschuldig!" Dunkle drohende Gestalten, Dementoren erschienen in der Zelle und Sirius wimmerte lauter. "James, vergib mir ... bitte!"

"Expecto Patronum!" Remus' Stimme drang wütend durch die Dunkelheit und ein großer, silbern schimmernder Hund erschien in der Zelle.

Die Dementoren wichen zurück und Sirius sackte erschöpft und wimmernd zusammen. "Moony!" Doch ehe Remus etwas tun konnte, wechselte schon wieder der Ort. Sirius zerlumpte Gestalt stand neben einem Traualtar.

Remus sah ihn an. "Siri?", fragte er leise.

Sirius blickte sich verwirrt um und ging auf das Brautpaar zu. Ein kaltes Lachen erklang, ein grüner Blitz und als das Brautpaar sich umdrehte taumelte Sirius zurück, weitete entsetzt die Augen, den wieder standen James und Lily blutübverströmt und ihn anklagend vor ihm. Das kalte Lachen hallte durch den Saal und dann waren sie in dem Haus in Godrics Hollow, sahen Sirius in den Trümmern sitzen, die Leiche von James an sich gepresst und weinend.

Remus schauderte und James rannte hin und hockte sich vor Sirius. "Aber ich lebe noch! Und Lily auch!"

Der Körper in Sirius Armen löste sich auf und Sirius schrie auf, schlang die Arme fest um sich und verwandelte sich, heulte laut in die Nacht.

James warf Remus einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Der sprach wieder ein "Expecto Patronum!" und hoffte, dass es half. James verwandelte sich ebenfalls und trat zu Sirius.

Am Himmel taten die Wolken auf und der Vollmond war zusehen.

Remus spürte, wie der Mond seine Wirkung entfaltete und er sich verwandelte. Er lief zu Sirius, noch während er sich verwandelte, und sank dann erst mal erschöpft neben ihm zusammen.

Als Hund waren seine Gedanken einfacher und er roch den vertrauten Geruch von Hirsch und Werwolf. Kläglich winselnd blickte er auf,

Remus schmiegte sich an ihn, vermittelte ihm ein Gefühl von Ruhe. Auch James trat näher, stupste ihn mit der Nase an.

Padfoot fiepte und verkroch sich zwischen den Beinen des Werwolfs, als wieder Dementoren auftauchten.

Remus stellte sich knurrend vor Sirius und James verwandelte sich zurück. "Expecto Patronum!", rief er ihnen entgegen.

Ein großer silberner Wolfshund erschien vor ihnen, der die Dementoren verjagte. Sirius beruhigte sich zwischen Remus Pfoten und leckte ihm übers Bein.

Der Wolf beknabberte zärtlich sein Ohr, leckte ihm über die Schnauze. Da dies ein Traum war, hatte er sich soweit unter Kontrolle, James nicht anzugreifen.

Sirius erhob sich nach einer weile und tapste zitternd zu James, trat mit einer Pfote nach dessen Bein.

James hockte sich hin, kraulte Sirius und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Sirius verwandelte sich zurück und hing schluchzend in James Armen. "Prongs?"

"Ja, ich bin da." James strich ihm über den Kopf. Remus kam angetapst und leckte Sirius über die Wange.

"Lily?" ,fragte er schluchzend und hielt ihn am Umhang fest, blickte ihn verzweifelt an.

"Ja, sie lebt auch. Uns geht es gut." James lächelte.

Sirius vergrub eine Hand im Fell des Werwolfes. In der anderen hatte er plötzlich seinen Zauberstab, der auf die wieder auftauchenden Dementoren gerichtet war. Das Lachen und Gequietsche von Kindern war zu hören und Sirius gestallt straffte sich leicht. "Expecto Patronum!" ,meinte er fest und ein riesiger silberner Werwolf erschien aus dem Zauberstab. Im gleichen Moment wandelte sich Remus zurück.

James lächelte den Braunhaarigen an, der sich von hinten an seinen Freund schmiegte.

Wieder änderte sich die Umgebung und sie waren in ihrem Garten, am helllichten Tag. Sirius schlief erschöpft in ihren Armen ein.

Remus lächelte leicht und auch Lily konnte nun sehen, dass er lächelte. James tat es ihm gleich und sie wirkten viel entspannter als vorher.

Lily strich Sirius durchs Haar und blickte zu James und Remus. Sirius hatte angefangen zu wimmern, schreien und weinen, doch nun lag er völlig entspannt da und beruhigte sich sichtlich.

Nach ein paar Stunden wachte Remus als erster wieder auf. "Siri?" Er sah sich suchend um und entdeckte seinen Freund dann nur knapp neben sich. Er stand auf, kniete sich neben ihn und lächelte. "Merlin sei dank."

Lily hatte sich an James gekuschelt und schlief völlig entspannt, den Kopf an seiner Schulter. Sirius schlief ebenfalls noch tief und fest, sah ausgeruht und entspannt aus. Der harte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war verschwunden und er sah auch wieder so Jung aus, wie er vor Azkaban ausgesehen hatte.

Remus küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze, strich ihm über die Wange.

Sirius lächelte daraufhin leicht im Schlaf und drehte sich, murmelte irgendetwas. An der Wand leuchtete einer der Kristalle auf. Das war das Zeichen, das die Kleinen wach waren.

Remus seufzte, stand auf und ging zu den Kleinen. "Na, ihr Häschen?", begrüßte er sie. "Habt ihr Hunger?"

Draco nuckelte schon wieder an Harrys einem Hasenohr und Phane streichelte Lance sanft über den flauschigen Schlafanzug.

Der kleine Werwolf kuschelte sich an Phane und sah Remus groß an, nickte, als er das Wort "Hunger" hörte.


	11. Was wäre wenn 11

Lily stand plötzlich neben Remus und strich ihm sanft über den Arm. "Die beiden schlafen noch. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Gut. Seine Träume waren furchtbar." Remus lächelte schief. "Ich hoffe, dass es jetzt vorbei ist."

Lily nickte. "Er hat immer wieder geweint und geschrieen und dann war er vollkommen entspannt!"

Remus lächelte. "Schön zu wissen!" Er schwieg einen Moment. "Ich hab Angst davor, dass er trotzdem noch abweisend zu mir sein wird.", gab er dann zu.

Lily umarmte Remus und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Er liebt dich!"

Remus nickte leicht. "Trotzdem gab es da jetzt lange diese Kluft zwischen uns."

Lily nickte leicht. "Vertrau ihm. Er ist ziemlich verwundbar gewesen in letzter Zeit. Immer wieder gab es einen schlag nach dem anderen! Er wird wieder okay!" Sie nahm Harry und Draco hoch und Phane blickte Remus vorwurfsvoll an. "Unger!" ,meckerte er wieder.

Remus grinste. "Komm her, Kleiner!" Er streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, aber nur so weit, dass Phane schon auf ihn zukommen musste. Lance sah seinen Vater groß an.

Phane kam angekrabbelt, wobei sein Puschel wackelte und hockte sich dann auf die Knie, streckte die Arme nach Remus aus.

Der lächelte, hob ihn hoch und angelte dann auch nach Lance. "Lily, was sollen wir essen? Kartoffelbrei wäre nicht schlecht, oder?"

"Hm ... ich weiß nicht. Draco und Harry entwickeln in letzter Zeit die Vorliebe, alles das zu essen, was wir auch essen, nur Püriert!"

"Dazu zählt Kartoffelbrei doch auch.", meinte Remus.

Lily schmunzelte. "Ich koche was und dann sehen wir, ob sie das essen wollen !" Sie schob Remus mit den beiden kleinen aus dem Zimmer und folgte mit Harry und Draco. Sie setzte die beiden auf dem Teppich im Wohnzimmer ab. "Lasst Daddy und Onkel Sirius schlafen!" ,mahnte sie Harry und auch Draco.

Remus tat das Gleiche mit Lance und Phane, setzte sich mit ihnen hin.

Lily lächelte und ging in die Küche. Während sie das Essen machte, beobachtete sie Remus und die vier kleinen in ihren Hasenanzügen und schmunzelte leicht. Nach einer weile krabbelte Phane zu Sirius und wollte mit ihm kuscheln.

Remus lächelte. "Weck ihn nicht, Spatz." Er setzte das Kleinkind neben den Schlafenden.

Phane gab Sirius einen Kuss auf die Nase und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sirius nahm ihn sanft in den Arm und lächelte. "Ich bin wach." ,nuschelt er leise.

Remus lächelte, küsste ihn sanft. "Na? Wie geht's dir?"

"Gut!" ,stellte er lächelnd fest und streichelte Phane über den Rücken. "Na Häschen!" Phane tatschte ihm im Gesicht herum und quiekte vergnügt.

Remus schmunzelte. "Das ist schön!" Er strich Sirius eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Danke euch beiden!" ,wisperte er und küsse Remus.

Der erwiderte den Kuss, lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin so froh, dass wir was erreichen konnten."

Sirius strich Remus über die Wange. "Ich liebe dich!" Phane kletterte über Sirius zur Couch und auf James' Schoss, der ja mit seinem Sessel direkt neben der Couch saß und noch schlief.

"Ich dich auch." Remus sah sich nach Phane um, der James durch seine Ruckelei weckte. "Hm? Was ist los?", murmelte James verwirrt.

Phane hockte auf seinem Schoss und tatschte ihn ins Gesicht. "Unger!" ,flötete er wieder, da Sirius und Remus ihm noch nichts zu essen gemacht hatten und es aus der Küche so verführerisch duftete.

"Du kriegst ja gleich was.", beruhigte Remus ihn. James gähnte und drückte Phane an sich. "Na du?"

Phane stellte sich auf die Beine und brabbelte dann vor sich her.

Remus ging in die Küche, half Lily und brachte ihnen kurz darauf das Essen.

Phane sah sie und drehte den Kopf, schlug James so die Hasenohren ins Gesicht. "Hmmm!" ,meinte er dann und schnupperte demonstrativ.

James musste lachen, nahm die Ohren zur Seite. "Phane, pass auf, wo du dich ausbreitest."

Phane ignorierte James und robbte auf seinem Schoss herum und deutete aufs Essen. "Unger!" Draco kam auch angekrabbelt und zog sich an James Hosenbein hoch, spähte auch zum essen.

James hob alle Kids in ihre Kinderstühle, wo sie auf ihr Essen warteten.

Sirius stand auf und streckte sich. Er hatte an dem Morgen mehr Farbe als in den letzten Wochen zusammen im Gesicht und setzte sich an den Tisch, begann Lance und Phane zu füttern.

Remus lächelte, küsste Sirius in den Nacken. James kümmerte sich um Harry und Draco.

Lily blickte ihnen entspannt zu. "Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Ausflug heute? Ein Picknick und Baden am Bach?"

"Warum nicht? Klingt lustig.", meinte ihr Mann. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Ist das nicht ein bisschen viel sofort?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist genau richtig! Schön ausspannen und faulenzen und die Kinderchen können im Matsch herumpantschen ... nicht Prongs, das machst du doch so gerne!" Sirius grinste über beide Ohren.

James lachte leise. "Meinen Sohn wird es sicher begeistern.." Remus fügte sich, zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ihr meint?"

Sirius strich Remus über die Wange. "Wenn du nicht möchtest, brauchen wir nicht!"

"Ist schon okay. Vielleicht wird's ja ganz lustig."

Sirius küsste Remus sanft. "Du nimmst dir dein Buch mit und ich massier dir die Füße! Was hältst du davon?" ,fragte er lächelnd.

Remus schmunzelte. "Sehr gute Idee."

Sirius nickte. "Und die vier planschen doch so gerne und der Bach ist immer schön warm und nicht tief!"

"Okay, dann sollte ich gleich wohl mal ne Tasche packen."

"Erst frühstücken wir und dann helfe ich dir!" ,meinte Sirius und küsste Remus sanft.

"Hmmm okay." Remus lächelte nahezu schüchtern, setzte sich dann.

"Und dann begutachten wir mal den kleinen Wasserfall!" ,wisperte er ihm ins Ohr und knabberte an Remus Ohrläppchen.

Remus wurde rot. "Welchen jetzt, Schatz?", raunte er ebenso leise wie anzüglich zurück.

"Den ein Stück den Bach entlang, das ist schön tiefes Wasser und eine schöne liege Fläche!"

"Und dann zeigst du mir den dort den anderen?" Remus lachte leise.

"Hmhm!" ,wisperte Sirius bestätigend und leckte leicht über die empfindliche stelle hinter dem Ohr.

"Lass das! Ich krieg noch ne Gänsehaut." Remus schob ihn von sich, zwinkerte ihm zu.

Sirius grinste. "Absicht! Pure Absicht!"

Remus lachte leise. "Wieso dachte ich mir so was schon fast? Trotzdem. Muss ja nicht schon hier sein."

"Schade!" Sirius zog ne süße Schnute und küsste Remus dann doch.

Der Werwolf wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. "War klar, dass du so denkst."

Sirius streckte ihm die Zunge raus und lehnte sich dann zurück. "Die Kinder sehen voll niedlich mit den Anzügen aus!"

"Ja, da hast du recht." James nickte zustimmend, hatte von dem Geplänkel vorher kaum etwas mitbekommen.

"Und Phane ist voll vernarrt in seinen!"

"Ja und Lance zieht ihm immer am Öhrchen." Remus kicherte, während James sich Harry und Draco zuwandte. "Na wenigstens ärgert ihr beide euch nicht gegenseitig."

Draco sah ihn an und nuckelte schon wieder an Harrys einem Hasenohr. Sirius prustete leise los und wuschelte Lance über den Kopf.

Harry strahlte, patschte Draco mit seinen kleinen Fingerchen im Gesicht herum.

Draco strahlte und nuckelte an Harrys Fingern.

Remus fing haltlos an zu lachen. "Oje, sieht schwer nach einer Romanze aus, nicht wahr, Siri?" James sah beide verwundert an. "Was meinst du?"

Sirius deutete auf Harry und Draco und grinste über beide Ohren. Lily bereitete einen Picknickkorb vor und lächelte sanft.

"Quatsch! Mein Sohn und ein Malfoy?" James runzelte die Stirn. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter, sah ihn treuherzig an. "Verdammt, ihr könntet recht haben. Und das in so jungen Jahren."

"Hey, er ist auch ein Black!" ,warf Sirius ein. "Das ist der Black'sche animalische Charme!"

James warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und Remus wurde rot. "Unterstell das den Kleinen doch nicht schon." ,meinte er dann.

Sirius lachte. "Ja ja, wenn wir das dir überlassen, ist er mit 50 noch eiserne Jungfrau!" ,neckte er ihn.

"Hey, so verklemmt bin ich nicht!", wehrte sich Remus.

"Na gut, mit 45!" ,kicherte Sirius.

James lachte los und Remus schien zu schmollen. "Gut, wenn du meinst. Aber dann ist dir auch klar, dass in den nächsten Tagen Schicht im Schacht ist, hm?"

Sirius lächelte liebevoll und klimperte mit den Augen. "Würdest du mir nie antun!"

"Doch, das würde ich!" ,meinte Remus überzeugend.

Sirius schniefte leise. "Alle sind immer so gemein zu mir!"

James legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. "Armer Kerl. Aber ich kenn das, wenn Lily was durchsetzen will, scheut sie auch nicht vor solchen Maßnahmen."

Ein schnauben aus der Küche und ein Teebeutel kamen angeflogen und trafen James am Kopf. "Kann ja deinen Besen in den Schredder werfen!"

"Hey!" James lachte, friemelte sich den nassen Beutel aus den Haaren. "Ich wollte bloß männliche Solidarität beziehen!" Remus stand auf. "Dann kann ich ja zu Lily in die Küche gehen, oder wie sehe ich das?", schnaubte er.

Sirius hielt ihn fest und zog ihn auf seinen schoss, küsste ihn liebevoll. "Ich liebe dich wie du bist! Und ich würde die kleinen nicht eher gehen lassen, bis sie 60ig sind !"

Remus war immer noch ein wenig verspannt, nickte dann aber langsam. "Okay. Aber dann lass die dummen Sprüche in Zukunft!"

"Remus, das war ein scherz!" ,meinte Sirius etwas unbehaglich.

"Gut, er ist aber nicht wie einer angekommen.. Tut mir leid, bin ein wenig empfindlich in letzter Zeit."

Sirius schob ihn von seinem Schoss und stand auf. "Tut mir leid!" Sirius hob Phane und Lance aus ihren Stühlen und setzte sie im Wohnzimmer ab und ging nach oben ins Bad.

Remus seufzte. Hatte Sirius ihm das jetzt wirklich übel genommen? Er hatte die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht zerstören wollen, aber irgendwie war es doch dazu gekommen.

Sirius stellte sich unters eiskalte Wasser und schloss die Augen.

Remus ging zu Lily in die Küche, nachdem er James das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, auf die Kids aufzupassen. "Ich will heute nicht mit.", murmelte er.

"Dann bleib mit Sirius hier und wir nehmen die Kinder mit! Entspannt euch! Hm?"

"Aber er ist so ...! Ich weiß auch nicht." Remus fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Ich hab überreagiert, als er mich verklemmt genannt hat, klar. Mag daran liegen, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit so zurückgehalten hab, um ihn nicht zu überfordern."

"Er ist unsicher Remus. Er muss sich erst wieder zurecht finden. Außerdem hat er angst davor, dass du ihn verlässt, weil er diese Probleme hat!"

"Nein. Daran denke ich nicht. Nicht mehr. Du weißt, dass ich zwischendurch echt am Ende war. Aber jetzt geht es bergauf. Nur, dass ich mich daran erst gewöhnen muss."

"Er auch! Lasst euch Zeit, nehmt euch soviel ihr braucht und macht euch keine sorgen darum, Lance und Phane öfters mal bei uns abzuladen. Die vier sind so oft bei euch."

"Meinst du? Ich soll also gleich mit ihm reden, hm?" Remus lächelte schief. "Danke Lily." Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume, wo er Wasserrauschen wahrnahm. "Siri?"

Sirius drehte das Wasser wärmer und summte leise ein Lied, welches sie in der Schule gerne gesungen haben.

Remus kam ins Bad, klopfte leise gegen die Tür. "Siri?", fragte er wieder, sein Ton klang versöhnlich und ein wenig unsicher.

Sirius Kopf kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor und sah ihn fragend an.

"Kann ich mit reinkommen? Und mit dir reden?" Remus wirkte ein wenig linkisch.

"Reden? Ich dachte unter der Dusche macht man zu zweit immer was anderes!" ,meinte Sirius anzüglich und grinste breit, verschwand wieder hinter dem Vorhang und summte. Sein Schatten war zu sehen und der wackelte eindeutig mit dem Hintern. "Also, wenn du nicht bald kommst ist das heiße wasser alle!"

Remus lachte leise, zog sich aus und schlüpfte zu ihm. "Bin ja schon da." Er küsste Sirius auf die Schulter.

"Ah und so kalt!" Er schob ihn unter den heißen Wasserstrahl und schmiegte sich dann an ihn. "Schon viel besser!"

Remus legte die Arme um seinen Freund, kuschelte sich an. "Ich weiß, dass ich mich eben dumm verhalten hab" ,murmelte er.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon okay!"

"Wirklich? Ich meine, du bist ziemlich schnell abgehauen." Remus sah ihm fragend in die Augen.

"Weil ich duschen wollte!" Sirius küsste Remus sanft und lächelte. "Es ist alles okay."

"Gut." Remus strahlte erleichtert. "Hm, wo wir schon mal hier sind, darf ich dich waschen?"

"Hm ... an meine Haut lass ich nur Wasser, Seife und dich!" Er grinste breit.

Remus schmunzelte. "Sehr gut." Er küsste Sirius innig, während er begann, seine Schulterpartie und dann seinen Brustkorb einzuseifen. Seine Finger glitten immer tiefer, massierten auch die Bauchmuskulatur leicht.

Sirius lachte immer wieder an Remus Lippen. "Das kitzelt!" ,wisperte er leise.

Remus lächelte. "Ach ja?", hauchte er, bevor seine Hände noch tiefer wanderten.

Sirius schnurrte und schmiegte sich lächelnd an Remus. "Ich liebe dich!" ,wisperte er und strich seine Wirbelsäule entlang. "So neugierig auf meinen Wasserfall?" ,fragte er kichernd, als Remus Hände seinen Unterleib berührten.


End file.
